The Soul Has Bandaged Moments
by serendu
Summary: Harry Potter was 18 when he first stepped into Atlantis. HPSGA crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: Written in about half an hour when I should have been listening to a Spanish audio training session. In work. Bad me. Yes, I know I have about 10 unfinished fics. Yes I know this one could be another – but for now – it's a one shot. All mistakes are my own. Anything spectacularly (and embarrassingly) obvious please let me know and I will do my best to change it.

* * *

Harry Potter was 18 when he first stepped into Atlantis.

After being welcomed as part of a large group by Doctor Weir, the new intake of personnel was quickly and efficiently dispersed by the more seasoned Atlantis residents.

Harry, having been escorted around as part of a smaller group by Major Lorne, sighed as the door closed automatically behind him. Ignoring unpacking his belongings, he walked past the bed to look out across the ocean outside his window.

He took a deep breath before turning away and began unpacking his belongings, a bitter smile on his face. _Well Dumbledore, _he thought, _lets see if you can find me here.

* * *

_

It had all started days after the death of Sirius. Harry, finally back at the Dursleys had gone to run an errand for his aunt to the local supermarket, For once, he had not sensed his usual guard as provided by him by Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. Guessing that he had five minutes to himself, he lingered in the short alleyway between the supermarket and Privet Drive before he returned to yet another day of being ignored in his bedroom.

Harry wondered later whether it was fate or just pure chance that had led Dudley and his gang of cohorts into the same alley. Harry, his hands full of heavy shopping bags, hoped that for once Dudley would just ignore him.

Dudley's face, on seeing Harry, gained a malevolent look that Harry knew all too well. He braced himself for the inevitable. _C'mon whoever from the Order is on duty! I'm about to have Dudley start on me!_

Dudley grinned when he noted the full shopping bags. 'Well, well, well, if it isn't the freak!' He smirked. 'I was just saying to the lads how I wanted to try out my new training from boxing.' He paused. 'And now I've found the perfect target.'

For a split second Harry thought about running. Dudley stepped forward and raised his right fist, before punching him hard in the stomach. Harry doubled over, dropping the bags whilst Dudley hit him with his left fist in the face and Dudley's friends chanted 'Hit him harder, hit him again!'

'Hey! Leave him alone!'

Dudley's fist was about to strike Harry for the umpteenth time when a hand caught it and forced it back. There, standing taller and much fitter than Dudley, a strange man pushed Dudley away from the now cringing and kneeling Harry. The stranger eyed Dudley's gang, before glancing down to Harry to see the damage Dudley had caused.

The gang, instinctively recognising a threat when they saw one, took off back down the alley whilst the stranger seemed occupied with Harry's injuries. Dudley still stood there, cradling his wrist, which was hurting from the force the stranger had used to stop him.

The stranger had by now satisfied himself that Harry's injuries weren't quite as bad as they had originally appeared. He turned to Dudley. 'Get out of here kid, before I do to you what you did to him.'

Dudley took off, whimpering and still holding his wrist.

'You ok kid?'

Harry blinked up at the blurry figure in front of him.

The stranger noticed the unfocussed gaze directed his way and glanced around the alley. Noticing something he took a step away, bent over and picked something Harry couldn't see properly.

'These yours?' He offered a slightly bent pair of glasses to Harry.

Harry took them gratefully, noting with relief that his glasses were only bent, not broken and now he had his glasses on, he noticed that the shopping bags appeared to be ok too. Sighing with relief, he took the offered hand of the stranger to get up.

Blinking at the stranger, Harry looked more closely at the stranger. The stranger, seeing he was being examined saw Harry's puzzled look at his clothes. 'I'm in the R.A.F kid.' He said. Seeing this meant nothing he explained, 'Royal Air Force? Planes?' He saw the still confused look on Harry's face. 'Maybe your head got hit harder than I thought…'

'No – I'm fine – I just need to get these bags home.' He said, stumbling over to the shopping bags, shielding his eyes from the sun peaking through the gaps in the wall near the bags.

'Here, let me give you a hand with those.' He picked up Harry's shopping bags, 'My name's Alan by the way. Where are we headed then? I was just on my way from the careers office with some leaflets for the local school.' He shifted the bags into one hand as he saw how pale Harry was in the sunlight and then steadied Harry with his free hand, helping him as they made their way slowly to Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry smiled as he unpacked his clothes. He remembered the day Alan turned up in his life vividly. Alan, not content with helping him home, had invited himself in to make sure that Harry really was ok, only to be amazed that Dudley was there too, whimpering and complaining to his mother about how 'the Freak had made him hurt his hand when he should have been bringing the shopping home'.

That had cued off a very loud discussion between Alan and Petunia when she had blamed Harry for the whole episode. Dudley made himself scarce when he realised Harry had brought home the man who had stopped Dudley punching Harry. The discussion had only gotten louder when Vernon had come home from work.

Alan had ended up being forcibly removed by Vernon (with some very reluctant help from Dudley), but only after Vernon had gotten his gun and shouted, 'Get out of my house you bounder!' and waved the gun threateningly at Alan. Alan had still managed to pass Harry a copy of a leaflet about joining up which also had the address of the local armed forces careers office printed on the back.

Harry had wasted no time the next day as soon as he realised that Dumbledore had not provided him with a guard in the morning. He nipped out of the garden whilst Petunia's back was turned, checked that no one in the street could see him and then ran as quickly as he could towards the careers office not far from the supermarket – this time avoiding the alleyway. Within an hour he had managed to sign up.

Alan hadn't wasted any time either. Twenty fours hours after Harry had left Privet Drive for good; the police turned up with a warrant and arrested Vernon Dursley for firearms offences.

Two days after that, local police stated that they were investigating allegations against both Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley in regards to child abuse.

The next week it appeared in the local paper that the string of crimes by a gang led by one Dudley Dursley would be curtailed due to the ASBOs they had all been given.

It was a whole month before the Order of the Phoenix found out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: Not so much a one shot now. Also – apologies my timeline is a bit mucked up. I was going on school finishing in late July (the 21st around these parts – thank you very much teacher friend) but having checked the Harry Potter Lexicon I found that Hogwarts finishes earlier than I had thought. So – well spotted all those who noticed my error! Hopefully this chapter will clear things up.

Also – to those who asked what an ASBO is – it is an acronym for Anti-Social Behaviour Order which can be issued for all manner of misdemeanours by the courts in the UK to curb anti-social behaviour.

Life has become rather weird for me at the moment – so I don't really know when the next chapter of this will be written. Nevertheless I do have some ideas. Hopefully I will manage to jot them down asap.

* * *

Harry lay on the ground camouflaged. He'd been there for several hours. His only contact had been two hours ago with the other two members of his strike team.

'_Cold. Wet. What is it with Voldemort and rubbish meeting places? Couldn't he have picked the Canary Islands or something? I hope this meeting starts soon.' _Harry thought as he refrained from moving for what seemed like the millionth time.

Surrounding the graveyard he had once duelled Voldemort, Harry was hoping that his instincts and visions were right and that Voldemort would indeed turn up tonight.

Suddenly, just as Harry was beginning to wonder if anything would ever happen, black cloaked visitors began to apparate into the graveyard, all bowing in turn to their master, who seemed to come from thin air – but not by apparition. He seemed to dominate all the other cloaked and masked figures easily.

'_Come on Voldy. Just get into range.'_

He surveyed them slowly, and then spoke, 'Welcome Death Eaters, to a night that will prove to be our night.'

Harry coolly and calmly adjusted his rifle as he had many times over the past year, checked his scope to ensure his accuracy, gently squeezed the trigger, and fired. At the same time two other shots rang out, all hitting their target with deadly accuracy.

Harry remained calm as he watched the ensuing panic of the Death Eaters as they tried desperately to work out how their master was injured. But the two rounds that hit Voldemort showed no mercy.

The third, fired by Alan, had hit Peter Pettigrew. A grim warning for those who betrayed their friends.

Harry smirked as he remembered exactly what had happened to Pettigrew. Two hours after Harry's strike team had dealt with Voldemort, a rather stunned looking Rita Skeeter had apparated into the graveyard, only to be faced with the very dead Pettigrew.

Her article on Pettigrew had ensured that Sirius Black was exonerated, and his estate gifted with a very large sum of compensation from the Ministry, to be distributed as Lord Black's last will and testament stated.

Harry had gotten very drunk that night. He was seventeen.

* * *

Pausing from his unpacking for a moment, he glanced out of his window as his mind took a turn to the day he had made his move to control his own life.

It had, of course not been as easy to sign up as he had hoped. Finding out that Harry was not quite old enough to sign up had caused a bit of bother at the recruitment office. Fortunately, Alan had not forgotten the possibility of him turning up, and certain allowances were made.

Then the investigation of the Dursleys was revealed, and things moved at a much faster pace for Harry. Once his sixteenth birthday rolled around, he formally signed the papers to join his chosen branch of the British Armed Forces, the Royal Air Force.

* * *

'I still don't know if I'm doing the right thing.' Harry said, looking up at Alan as he sat in Alan's rented flat half a mile away from Privet Drive, playing with the can of coke he held in his hands.

Alan sat down in the armchair opposite Harry, before taking a long drink from his bottle of lager. 'Why do I get the feeling there's more to all this than you're telling me?' He looked meaningfully at Harry, 'Like that piece of wood you always carry around with you. Want to explain about that?'

Harry's hand automatically went to where he carried his wand. _How can I tell him? What will they do to him when they find out what I've told him – if I tell him? I don't know what to do!_

'Look kid, whatever it is – just tell me.' Alan sat back in his chair, watching Harry's face showing what was going through Harry's mind. 'We'll deal with whatever you're so worried about later.'

Harry took a deep breath and then focused his gaze on Alan. 'Ok then.' He paused before blurting out, 'Do you believe in magic?'

* * *

Harry grinned as he settled onto his bed in Atlantis. It had taken some serious talking to convince Alan of the truth. Unbelievably it had been Harry's glasses that had ultimately convinced him that there was something in what Harry was saying. Not being able to demonstrate anything had given Harry some serious trouble in convincing Alan not to think he had totally lost his marbles.

'Look, if my glasses get wet, the water doesn't stick – but your sunglasses have all droplets over them.'

'And just how do you explain that – no – don't tell me – magic right?' Alan muttered exhaustedly.

'Right!'

He grinned. Fortunately his lack of a paper trail for going to school had also cemented Alan's belief in him.

'There's just too many coincidences in your story for it to be totally made up.' Alan said ruefully. 'So I guess this is the part where I say sorry for not believing in you sooner, kid.'

'I wish I could show you Diagon Alley…'

'But its too soon and they might be looking for you.' Interrupted Alan.

'Maybe after I finish training?'

'Right kid. You and me going into the witching world.'

'Wizarding world.'

'Right. Wizarding world.' Alan said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. 'I say we order pizza.' He said, reaching for the phone. 'I think we're both too tired after talking about all this to even think of cooking anything. Any preferences?'

Ultimately it had taken a trip to Diagon Alley over a year later to totally ensure that Alan believed him when it came to the existence of the wizarding world.

* * *

Fortunately before the visit, and just after he had signed up, Alan realised that if Harry was indeed telling the truth then a few letters needed to be sent. Using Hedwig, one was sent to Gringotts to suspend any and all activity from his accounts until he would turn up at a later unspecified date to deal with all his financial accounts personally. Also the goblins were to ensure a new key was made as he did not possess his old one.

Harry had sat down to tell Hedwig his plans, whilst Alan shook his head in disbelief in the background. Hedwig had nodded and nipped his fingers before setting off to Gringotts. Harry got the feeling it would be some time before he saw her again.

A second letter had to be sent via muggle post to Hermione, ensuring she was aware that he had voluntarily quit living with the Dursleys and would be out of touch whilst he was in training. Harry and Alan decided it would be best for him not to tell her what type of training he was undergoing.

'With any luck, she'll think Dumbledore is behind it, and he won't want to break his illusion that he knows everything by admitting he isn't.' Harry said optimistically to Alan as he stuck the stamp to the envelope. 'And a P.O. Box for all my mail to go in the meantime.'

'Plus, you've included letters for your friend Ron and his family and Remus with hers so she can pass them all on – instead of you worrying about any of your post being intercepted by anyone else.'

'Death Eaters.' Stated Harry on agreement.

'Dumbledore.' Countered Alan.

* * *

Harry smirked as he remembered exactly how Alan felt about Dumbledore. _'No love lost there.'_

Alan hadn't even met Dumbledore, but in his words, 'Anyone who is thick enough to leave a kid to grow up with that family and not check on you even once, deserves all the contempt I can give him. Not counting how you grew up not knowing anything about the world your parents lived in. Or how you seem to have to deal with all the mistakes he's made over the years… Kid, if he was the headmaster of a non magical school, he wouldn't be fired – he'd be shot.'

* * *

And then there was basic training itself. Of course, he had not found basic training particularly easy. At first following orders had seemed almost impossible with his current state of distrust regarding authority figures he had encountered throughout his life so far. Fortunately, he'd also realised pretty quickly that if he didn't wise up then he would, in the words of one of his trainer's 'be out on his ear before you can blink'.

He had discovered that he was actually good at most tasks he had been given during training. The only problem he had encountered was working out exactly what he wanted to do as a role within the R.A.F. He was half-heartedly looking at a list of options open to him as he sat on his bed in his quarters, whilst he pondered what choices to make.

_My lack of Muggle school knowledge isn't really helping._ He noted ruefully as he looked at the list of possibilities. _I bet Hermione would know what I need to do to be qualified for each job._ He sighed and wondered for the hundredth time if he was doing the right thing. _I couldn't stay there anymore though._ He reasoned with himself. _Not with knowing about the prophecy and Dumbledore not helping me train to face Voldemort._ He shook his head as he remembered the scene in Dumbledore's office, gazing out of the window as his memories played in his mind's eye.

_If he had told me why I needed to learn Occulmency from Snape I would have tried harder. Didn't he realise his whole avoidance of me wasn't exactly building trust between the two of us?_ He paused for a moment as realisation sunk in_. It seems like the longer I'm away from them all – the more I question stuff. I mean, its not like Muggles are helpless. Why the heck don't they just tell the Muggles that Voldemort is a terrorist and get a hand in defeating him? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't live if the R.A.F. accidentally dropped a bomb on his headquarters or something!_

He looked down at the list again and sighed_. I wonder if there's a phone around here so I can ask Alan about this stuff? _

* * *

'So what do you like?' Came the voice down the crackly telephone line.

'Erm, flying. And fixing things.'

'Right, well you don't have the qualifications yet. But now that we both know what you want to be doing, we can get that fixed in no time.'

And Harry found himself enrolling in several courses designed to give him the qualifications he needed.

* * *

His mind came back to the present. Voldemort's death had just been the beginning. The strike team of three had forged a tight bond, leading him to Atlantis.

He had just begun to relax on his bed when his door chimed before opening.

'Hey there stick-boy.'

* * *

Extra notes: P.O. Box can be used to deliver mail to a specific Royal Mail delivery office instead of an address.

I am well aware that the legal age for drinking alcohol in the UK is eighteen (unless its wine with a meal with your guardian – then its sixteen I believe). I also remember drinking alcohol in a pub at the age of fourteen - so before anyone asks – yep he's underage and no one stopped him. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: Not as many words in this chapter I'm afraid, but time for a shift in perspective. Also note - I did align all the paragraphs right - but was defeated by Bah humbug.Thank you for all the lovely reviews. They keep me motivated!

* * *

Correspondence received and filed for the month of August. F.A.O. Mr. H. J. Potter

* * *

Gringotts Bank 

Diagon Alley

London

2nd August

Mr Harry James Potter

P.O. Box 32

Surrey

Dear Mr Potter,

In regards to your letter dated 31st July, Gringotts Bank can confirm that all activity from your accounts has been ceased. All access to your vaults has been revoked and all statements in regards to your account shall be held at the London branch until such time as is convenient to yourself.

In regards to your missing vault key, we will remake it upon your next visit.

Yours sincerely,

Ragnak

Account Manager

Gringotts (London Branch)

Diagon Alley

London

* * *

1st August 

Dear Harry,

What do you mean – you're going for training and you can't tell us where? Is that something Dumbledore told you to do? Why no mails by owl? Hedwig turned up here the other day – but she refused to take my first letter to you. This is my second and I'm putting it in the post.

I have passed on your letters to Ron and Remus. I've also told them about your P.O.Box, but I don't think they understood completely. Ginny asked when you'd be returning – you will be back for school in September right? You better had be Harry James Potter – keeping us all in the dark like this.

Write back soon to let me know you're all right.

Love,

Hermione

* * *

10th August 

Dear Harry,

It has come to my attention that you have left the safety of Privet Drive. Please return as soon as possible. Your relatives' memories have been modified to ensure your stay there.

Please contact me as soon as possible if you have any more visions.

It will be necessary for Professor Snape to resume your Occulmency lessons. He will arrive in Privet Drive the day after tomorrow.

Do not disappoint me in this Harry.

Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes 

Coming soon to Diagon Alley

London

11th August

Dear illustrious investor,

A little bird told us you're off to train to fight against you-know-who. Good luck!

Regards,

Gred & Forge Weasley

P.s. The box attached should help you in the worst situations. Especially if you need to get out.

* * *

The Burrow 

14th August

Dear Harry,

Why have you gone off to train without the rest of us? Where are you? Why won't you answer any mail by owl?

Tell me now or face my Bat Bogey Hex!

Love,

Ginny.

* * *

15th August 

Dear Harry,

Professor Snape has informed me you have yet to return to Privet Drive.

I am very disappointed in you Harry, I thought better of you than you being this careless, with your own safety and that of your family's.

You must return to Privet Drive and cease this mail blocking by owl.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Grimmauld Place 

London

16th August

Dear Cub,

Hermione passed on your letter. I'm glad you aren't blaming yourself for Sirius' death. Ultimately it was his decision to go and also his choice to underestimate Bellatrix Lestrange.

I understand your motivation in wanting to train, Cub, just don't let revenge and fear be the only reasons you're doing this. We can take care of ourselves.

I'm currently in headquarters trying to sort out the building now Sirius has gone. Kreacher, you'll be pleased to know, is dead having betrayed his final master. His head was attached to the wall – until the Weasley twins tried one of their new products out on them. The house elf heads are gone. So is the wall! They decided it was a success and asked for permission to use it on Mrs Black's painting. Dumbledore said not to…

Unfortunately she screamed a little bit too much last night and I found a spare box of their new product.

Fortunately, Tonks is rather good at fixing walls.

I hope your training is going well.

Love,

Remus Lupin

* * *

27th August 

Hey mate!

Haven't heard anything from you all summer. Mum says if you need a lift to the station then owl us and we'll pick you up.

I've had my results – Hermione hasn't stopped going on and on about hers. I've made Quidditch captain this year and my prefect badge was in my letter for school supplies. McGonagall will drop the ban for you and then we can stuff the slimy slytherins again this year!

See you on the train!

Ron.

* * *

Correspondence received and filed for the month of September. F.A.O. Mr. H. J. Potter

* * *

1st September 

Harry,

You were not seen boarding the train. Contact me immediately.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

1st September

Harry,

You weren't on the train or at the feast. You're trunk isn't in the dorms. Hedwig is here with us. Where on earth are you? We're worried.

Love,

Hermione & Ginny

* * *

Gryffindor Common Room 

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

3rd September

Well mate,

You didn't show up. How are we supposed to win the Cup if you don't come back to school? The Ferret is awful. Get back to Hogwarts quick so we can stuff the Slytherins.

Ron

* * *

5th September 

Harry,

I have spoken with your relatives. They tell me that a man attacked Dudley and seemed very interested in you. This could be another trick by Voldemort. Please return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I only have your best interests at heart. I am sending this by owl in the hopes that it will reach you.

Attached is a necklace must I insist you wear. It should protect you if you are not following your Occulmency as you should.

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

News article taken from the local weekly newspaper _The Surrey Bugle _14th September ed. 

Due to the unexplained explosion in the local Post Office depot, a number of mails were destroyed. The Post Office have offered their most sincere apologies and are investigating the situation, with a possibility of compensation. The Fire Brigade have investigated and state a small object inside one of the stored P.O. Boxes appears to have started the blaze.

Mrs Fliss from no. 97 across the road from the depot said, 'I'd never heard such a loud bang before in my life, I was just looking out my living room window, when it was like something pulled the air, and then – BOOM! Fire and smoke everywhere.'

* * *

FAO Mr. H. J. Potter. 

Sir,

Due to an unexplained explosive device in one of the packages received by the Post Office where your mail is collected, I regret to inform you that a number of packages were destroyed on the night of 8th September. Due to the nature of the package and that you were the intended recipient; there will be no compensation for the destruction of your other property.

The Royal Mail would like to take this opportunity to request that any future packages containing the aforementioned device not be sent to your P.O. Box.

Please address all queries in regards to this or any other matter to myself.

Regards,

Miss K Geyn

42-44 Wyne Road

(Royal Mail Sorting Depot) Surrey Branch

* * *

4th October 

Dear Harry,

It's been over a month since you didn't come back to school and things have started to settle down. Ginny and Hermione seem to have stopped writing to you every week, and I think Ron has done the same after you never answered.

I expect you didn't think to hear from me – but I just wanted to say thanks for everything you did last year. Hope your training is going well.

Neville.

* * *

Hmm. There was going to be a lot less than that! Hah! Anyone who knows how to get around paragraph alignment - please let me know. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: F.A.O for those who asked is For the Attention Of. At least – that's what I was told in my first ever job…

Also – thanks for all the reviews. They keep me motivated, and make the ideas keep coming!

* * *

Flying in a Chinook helicopter was nothing like flying on a broomstick – something Harry was becoming very familiar with.

'Heads up – we're going in!'

Harry ducked down for a brief moment, sensing the helicopter's descent. All he knew was that he was here to follow orders – regardless of how insane they may have seemed. _I'm gaining a new appreciation of Hermione. _He thought as he braced himself for a bumpy impact. _She must have hated the way we all went off and did our own thing without any plan whatsoever. Now at least there usually is a plan, but it tends to go horribly wrong in the first five minutes… _

'Alright people – move it!'

Harry jumped out of the helicopter, landed on the ground, and took up a defensive position. His fellow troops swiftly followed. None showed their ranks on their uniform. This was a highly classified mission.

'Alright – move out.'

Quietly each member of the strike team made their way to the enemy facility. It was to be Harry's first real mission. And it turned out to be a very memorable one indeed.

* * *

'Sir.' Harry radioed his team leader.

'Report Potter.'

'We've found cells down here. At least one is occupied.'

'Guards?'

'No sir. None in the area.'

'Proceed with extreme caution.'

'Roger that. Potter out.' He signalled to his partner for the mission, a dark haired Geordie known simply as Trent. Trent nodded before the two set off down the darkened corridor, glancing into each cell through the door as they went.

'Dead.' Trent spat out in disgust. He looked up at Harry. 'You sure you want to check to the end?'

Harry grimaced, but nodded, tightening his hold on his weapon.

'Right, lets not leave these poor bastards here - if any of them are still alive.' Trent paused. 'I'm thinking if any of them are and can't move out with us – they may not want to stay that way – you get me?' He looked at Harry significantly.

Harry blanched as Trent's meaning sank in. 'Do it.' He replied thickly, finding it suddenly difficult to swallow.

Trent nodded and moved off into the dark, Harry bringing up the rear. Trent entered the first cell, gazing down at the body on the floor. He cautiously kicked the body over, the face obviously beaten, with dried blood underneath where the man had lain dying. Harry felt bile rising up as he took in the grim view, but then managed to gulp it down.

'It gets to us all.' Trent said, watching Harry carefully. 'You only have a problem when it doesn't anymore.' Harry took a deep breath as Trent pushed the body back with his foot. 'Come on Potter. Lets check out the rest.'

_This is the stuff of nightmares. _Harry thought grimly as they entered into the last couple of cells. _Whoever these people were, the people who murdered them like this are monsters. I don't think if we come across them tonight I'll have a problem with killing them. _He thought back to the cell with the body of a small child that had made even Trent flinch. _No problem at all._

Trent went to kick over the last when he paused. He watched for a moment and then reached down and pulled him over. 'This one's alive!'

Harry focussed his gaze on the figure's face. _A man_. He noted. Then, unbelievably, the man opened his eyes and met Harry's. _Brown eyes. _He thought absently.

Then Trent noticed that the man's eyes were open.

'Fuck it.' He said abruptly. 'Grab his arm Potter. We're taking him with us.'

* * *

'Report Potter.'

'One hostage alive sir. We're taking him to the pick up point.'

'No others?'

'None sir.'

'Roger that – move out.'

It was raining by the time they got to the pick up point. The man was still alive as far as Harry could tell, although he obviously needed urgent medical treatment. He was still breathing, and as far as Harry knew – that was a good thing.

'Bring him here lads.' Their medic spoke out of his hidden place, waiting for the helicopter.

Trent and Harry carried the man over to the medic, before laying him down gently on the stretcher the medic had prepared.

Harry could hear the distant sound of 'chopper blades. The enemy building lit up the night sky when it exploded.

* * *

'Hey there.'

'Err… Hi?' Harry answered the young man leaning against his doorframe.

'I hear I owe you big time.' The man limped in and sat down in a chair facing Harry. 'Of course – you weren't really there in the country. Let alone anywhere near the facility. That the British know nothing about.' He grinned. 'But – I owe you my life.'

Harry's jaw dropped as he recognised the face and brown eyes. It had been over six months since the mission, and he had all but forgotten the man sitting in front of him. _Though how I can forget that place is beyond me. _He mentally shrugged, _I suppose the missions following it haven't been easy either. _

'So I was wondering – buy you a pint?'

'Sorry.' Harry replied. 'I'm not quite old enough yet.' _Better get that out of the way first, he can still buy me a drink after he finds out he could be breaking the law._

'Neither am I!' Replied the man grinning widely now. 'At least – not technically.'

'Hey there kid – you ready to…' Alan trailed off as he noted the stranger sitting in Harry's room.

The two men warily eyed each other. Harry watched.

'I was just stopping by to offer to buy a drink.' The man stated calmly.

Alan raised an eyebrow and looked over to Harry. 'He's too young.'

'Saved my life. Wanted to say thanks.'

'You look too young too.' Alan commented, looking back toward the man.

'True.'

Alan groaned. 'Look – I've had an incredibly long week and just wanted to catch up with things. Why don't I buy you both a drink and you can tell me all the non-classified bits?'

'Sounds good to me – you in Potter?' The man asked.

'Sure.' Harry replied, putting down the book he had been attempting to read. 'If you're buying – why not?'

* * *

'So – you're telling me – the Vold-a-wart guy wants to kill everyone without magic?'

'Vold-a-wart! Hah!' Harry fell off his chair.

Alan nodded his head a bit too much and began looking a little green. 'Yep.' He hiccupped.

Harry clambered back onto his chair in the pub, the patrons around their little group studiously ignoring the three very drunk men. 'He killed my parents. My godfather. My sh-sh-schoolmate Cedirc. I mean C-c-cedric. Killed them all.'

'Humph.' The man looked at his pint before gesturing at the barman in the hope of another, 'What are you going to do about it?' He asked. 'And the rat man – Wormtail.'

The barman shook his head at the three of them. 'Time, gentlemen.' He called.

Harry stood, before offering his hands to Alan and his new-best friend whose name he'd already forgotten. 'I.' He announced, 'Am going to kill him. It's my deshtiiiny.'

It would have been far more imposing if Alan's weight hadn't pulled both Harry and their new best friend into a sprawling pile of limbs, before all three erupted into giggles.

After a good five minutes of struggling, Harry finally managed to get himself untangled from the other two. He blinked owlishly as he grinned at his new best friend.

'What did you say your name was again?'

The young man paused for a moment as though he himself had forgotten before answering. 'Jack.'

* * *

And it starts to get somewhere vaguely interesting. smiles for anyone asking – 'Time' in a drinking establishment means – drink up because we're closing. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: Apologies for the delay in this – coursework must take priority. Bleh!

Also - Jack will reappear. Soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had not been assigned to Atlantis purely by chance. He had in fact been on this path for quite some time. It had all started one day whilst he was still in his basic training.

_Hogwarts will be starting up again soon. _Harry thought as he ate his shepherd's pie. _I wonder how long it will take for the Order to realise I've done a bunk and I'm not going back? More importantly how long will it take for Dumbledore to find me? _He set down his cutlery and poured some of the water from the jug set on the middle of the table into his glass, before sipping the cool liquid. _Hermione and Ron will be disappointed I suppose, but then, they didn't exactly write many letters during the holidays to me. Nor did anyone else from the D.A. _He snorted. _Dumbledore's Army. What a joke. I've learned more here about strategy and planning and being in a field unit in the first two weeks here than I ever did in all my time in Hogwarts. _He took another bite of his food as his thoughts continued. _I wonder if the old man has realised that I've worked out all those years in Hogwarts were just tests for me. Encouraging my recklessness and self reliance, plus willing to sacrifice myself for anyone._

He set down his glass before refilling it with more water from the jug. He gazed around the room, taking in the sights and sounds of the mess hall. _I just hope that whatever I learn here will be enough to finish Voldemort off for once and all. Then I'm done with the wizarding world. _

As he finished of the remains of his shepherd's pie one final thought came to him. _Of course – if what I learn isn't enough, well – then the wizarding world will just have to deal with Voldemort themselves._

Then he placed his empty dinner plate back on his tray, picked up his spoon and bowl, and started on his apple pie with custard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Potter. Report to Section C. Room 4A. ASAP.' The tannoy announced to the hall.

Harry got up, carried his empty food tray to the bins, emptied his tray in the bins before placing his tray on the rack on the wall and left the mess hall.

The door to room 4A was wide open as Harry entered.

'Potter?' Asked a man seated at the desk opposite the door. His face was difficult to see in the light coming from the window behind him.

'Yes sir!' Harry came to attention as he noted the table with three men sitting facing him.

'Close the door.'

Harry closed the door and turned back to face the men.

'Take a seat Potter.' Said another man to the left of the first, his features also obscured by the dim lighting.

'Yes – take a seat.' Said a third man on the right, notable only for the fact that his hair was a lighter colour than the other two men.

Harry sat down in the seat opposite the three men behind the table. No one spoke.

_Why are they all staring at me? Do I have something on my face?_ Harry wondered nervously, hoping that the food he had just eaten hadn't got on his face or clothes.

'You're probably wondering why we've called you in here, Potter.' The first man spoke. He placed a file on the table in front of him before opening it and reading aloud from what was written on the sheet in front of him. 'Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter nee Evans. Formerly of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. At that time owned by Mr and Mrs Dursley – your mother's sister who are now in gaol. One cousin – Dudley Dursley, recently arrested for breaking the ASBO terms he was recently given. Dudley Dursley - a pupil at Smeltings, although he was sent home early at the end of term and due to his ASBO is due to be expelled before his return.' The man paused before closing the file and looking up at Harry. 'There is no record of your education since you left junior school. Care to explain where you've been?'

'Well sir… I...'

'Let me give you a hand here Potter and tell you where you haven't been.' Said the man with the sandy coloured hair on the right. 'You haven't been to Stonewall High. Nor did you attend St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, like your relatives claimed.'

'In fact…' Said the man on the left, 'As far as these records go – you haven't been anywhere. Least of all St. Brutus's which closed about five years ago.'

Harry said nothing. _What on earth can I say? Tell them I went to Hogwarts? They'll think I'm insane!_

The man in the middle reached down to the floor and picked up his briefcase. He entered a code and flicked open the locks before pulling out a much thicker folder and placing it on the desk. He then put his briefcase back down onto the floor before opening up the folder.

'Harry James Potter.' He said reading from the first sheet in the file. 'Began his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry upon leaving junior school.' He looked up at Harry. 'Technically, you should be going back there in September.' He closed the folder. 'Instead, you are here with the R.A.F. Care to explain that Mr Potter?'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three men gazed at Harry as he sat internally debating his answer. Eventually Harry shrugged. _Nothing I can say is going to make this better. So saying nothing is probably the best option right about now._

Finally, the man in the middle spoke once again. 'Let us try a different approach shall we?' He gazed at Harry as he leaned forward across the desk, resting his arms on the table top. 'Tell me, Mr Potter. What do you know about MI5?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slightly shorter than the last – but I wanted to get it done! The line break thing didn't work either. pouts how irritating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes: **MI5 – for those who asked – is part of the British Security Services – covering internal security.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'And finally - sign here please.'

Harry wrote his name for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd sat down at the table.

'Congratulations, Agent Potter. Welcome to MI5.'

'Thank you ma'am.'

'Right then, if you'd just like to follow me…'

Harry got up from his seat and followed the secretary out of the room. They walked swiftly down the corridor, Harry noted there were no windows into any of the rooms, nor were there any windows on the few doors which they walked past. Finally they arrived outside an identical door to all the others.

_I get the feeling if I had to find this room myself – I'd be lost within seconds._ Harry noted ruefully as the secretary knocked on the door._ Very clever though, if you don't know exactly where you are going and what you are looking for, you would never find anything without a heck of a lot of luck._

'Come.' Said a muffled voice form inside.

The secretary opened the door and spoke. 'Agent Potter sir, as you requested.'

Harry's jaw dropped. Sitting there signing papers was Lucius Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius looked up as the secretary left and closed the door behind her. 'Take a seat – please, Agent Potter.'

'Mr…Malfoy?'

'Ahh.' He sat back in his chair. 'My apologies Agent Potter. I see you've had dealings with my relative Lucius?'

'Yes sir.'

'Nasty piece of work isn't he? I was so glad they threw him into Azkaban. He's out already – useless wizarding bastards.'

'Sir?'

'I'm sorry Agent Potter – let me introduce myself. Agent John Smythe at your service.' He smirked. 'Not my real name, obviously. But as soon as my parents discovered I was a squib…' He shrugged. 'I was cast out of their world and left to fend for myself. As far as my parents are concerned – I'm dead. The same goes for my brother Lucius. Partly because he was practising his spells on me, whilst my parents watched – they thought he killed me. Charming family I have aren't they?'

'You're his… brother then?'

'Elder brother no less. Technically heir to the family fortune if I manage to cast any spell ever.' He smirked again. 'I do have a wand. Hopefully one day something might happen – and then – I'll just have to reclaim my rightful inheritance away from my brother, his vile wife and my ever so delightful nephew who I've never met – but have heard quite a bit about.' He paused and leaned back in his chair. 'Well, one can always hope. But enough about me – I think its time we explained to you what you're doing here Agent Potter.' He pressed a button on his desk. 'Coffee please, Neal.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched as Agent Smythe added four lumps of sugar to his cup of coffee that Neal had brought in for them. 'Can't stand the stuff without the sugar.' He informed Harry ruefully. 'Wizarding world's got a lot to blame for. Ever noticed how bad for you all the food is? When I joined the non-wizarding world my dentist was appalled at the state of my teeth – I'd been relying too much on spelled things to sort them out after I ate.' He stirred his coffee then drank some. 'Much better.'

Harry drank some of his coffee, pulled a face at the taste and reached over to add some of the sugar to his cup.

'Horrible without it isn't it?' Agent Smythe said, noticing Harry's expression. 'Right, lets get started shall we?' He leant forward and gazed at Harry. 'What do you know about wizarding world government and non-wizarding world governments?'

'Not much sir.' Harry replied as he thought about what he'd been taught. 'They don't tend to tell you much other than muggles are inferior and stupid.'

'Precisely. Brilliant isn't it – even their newspapers enforce this belief. I'm sure you've noticed that reading the _Daily Prophet._ The propaganda starts from an early age, which is then emphasised through all sections of their society. Take the books – _Martin Miggs The Mad Muggle _series for children for example – brilliantly reinforcing the idea that muggles are mad, stupid and need to be guided by the superior wizarding race.' He drank some more of his coffee before opening a drawer in his desk and pulling out a book.

'Lets look at something else – recognise this?' He held up the book. Harry shook his head. 'Textbook for muggle studies. No mention of computers, mobile phones and not even television is explained. The muggle studies curriculum is about thirty years out of date – and totally skewed to enforce the idea that muggles are stupid and unimaginative. Ironically they use muggle gadgets all the time – Hogwarts train for example – that's from a muggle invention. Same goes for the Wizard Wireless Network.' He shook his head. 'The funniest thing is – they believe we're totally unaware of them. Do you know on the day the most recent Prime Minister of Great Britain was first in his office, Minister for Magic Fudge turned up and told him all about the wizarding world?'

'The Prime Minister knows Minister Fudge?'

'Oh it gets better than that. Once Fudge told the Prime Minister, we could go in and fully brief him. You see – we can't brief the Prime Minister until a member of the Ministry of Magic does – they're under too much surveillance prior to the election by the wizarding ministry. Once however the Prime Minister had been briefed by Fudge, we could go in and tell him what we knew.' He smirked. 'Maggie, for all her sins, was brilliant once she found out – our budget increased massively. Every minister has followed that route since. Most of them are supremely annoyed when they find out about the wizarding world – primarily because they have no obvious control over them. We installed a camera in the Prime Minister's room as soon as the technology was available to keep an eye on the damned portrait that watches the Prime Minister. It informs us immediately of any news the wizarding world deign to share with us. Of course, we were all hoping for a bit of preparation before Voldemort reappeared…'

'Wait a minute – you knew he would reappear?'

'Oh yes – pretty obvious if you ask me. No body for starters. Plus – there was the whole big fuss about re-housing you. Every time we tried to step in, people would mysteriously forget all the complaints about the family you were living with.' He paused and fixed Harry with a serious look in his eyes, 'On behalf of her Majesty's government – I'd like to apologise to you Harry Potter. There was no way for us to remove you from that house without raising suspicions – and believe me - we tried.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took several hours for Agent Smythe to fully explain how the non-magical world kept tabs on the wizarding world. They had several cups of coffee and finally some sandwiches to keep them going. Harry was surprised by just how much they knew – especially when Agent Smythe let one fact slip.

'You know the prophecy?' Harry asked, scrubbing a hand over his face, his mind whirling. 'I thought it was meant to be secure!'

'Oh it is – if you're a wizard. If you aren't – well – the Ministry for Magic seems to have forgotten about that.

'But Dumbledore said that…'

'Harry – listen to me – I don't know what game Dumbledore is playing – but whatever it is – that prophecy was one of the easiest jobs the agent involved ever did. It took him less than an hour to get in, get the prophecy and leave. Completely undetected.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Finally – I'd like to explain why we want you Mr Potter.' Agent Smythe said, bring up a large roll of paper to the desk, unrolling it and laying it flat on the desktop. 'Do you recognise this?'

'Hogwarts. From the air.' Harry stated decisively.

'Seen it from your broomstick eh? Notice anything odd about the photograph?'

'No sir.'

Agent Smythe chuckled. 'Well – let me clarify – this is a non-wizarding photograph.'

Harry's jaw dropped. 'But I thought that…'

'Non-wizarding devices wouldn't work around Hogwarts? You're right – they aren't meant to. At least – not with the technology the wizarding world thinks we possess. Unfortunately for them – that's changing.' He rolled up the photograph. 'But that's not why we're interested in you Mr Potter. What we at MI5 are interested in is internal security. For us that means keeping an eye on anything that threatens this country. That includes Voldemort and his little gang of terrorists. That's where you do come in Mr Potter as the wizarding world seems once again incapable of taking care of their own little problems. We'll train you to remove this threat for us. After that…' He shrugged, 'it's up to you. Rejoin the wizards or stay out with the rest of us. Are you in?'

Harry didn't even need to think about it after all he had learned. 'Thank you Agent Smythe. I'm in.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid line break is not working. As this is a bank holiday weekend here in the UK – the next chapter should be up in the next day or so. Your comments on the chapter are always appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes: **Why can't we have a bank holiday every week?

It has been pointed out that MI5 – is not called MI5 by the Security Services. Who knew? Anyway – I've decided to leave all references to it as it is – consequently MI5 in this fic is MI5. Even though in real life it isn't.

My apologies to those who dislike the non-linear style. Currently the novels I am reading for one of my courses are vaguely non-linear. Consequently that is where my head is. If, however, you think this is bad – you should try marking my coursework…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked down the well lit corridor between his bunk and the engineering room. The ship he was on was currently somewhere between earth and the Pegasus galaxy. Harry had found the explanations for how it all worked fascinating, if a little over his head.

_It makes me wonder how much I would have understood if I'd gone to Stonewall or somewhere else instead of Hogwarts. My problem is that sometimes I just don't get the basics – because I never learned them until I was trying to learn everything at once. Now I'm beginning to wish I'd read more science books instead of learning how to turn matches into needles. I think that it is pretty safe to say that is one thing I've never ever needed to use since learning it. _

He nodded to one of the engineers walking past him in the opposite direction, before ducking into an alcove and pressing a chime for a door.

_Its past time I talked to Hermiod again. _He thought. _I hope he can give me some ideas. Who knew the Asgard were well aware of the wizarding community? _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'I am the Commander Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet.' Thor said as inclined his head slightly in greeting as Harry closed the door behind him and waiting for the sound of the locking of the door from the outside before taking a seat opposite Thor.

'Agent Harry Potter, currently on assignment with the R.A.F.' Harry offered his hand across the table, which Thor then took. The two shook hands before reseating themselves in a private room in the SGC. 'I understand you wished to speak with me?'

Thor blinked and gazed at Harry for a long moment before speaking. 'We are well aware of your people, Agent Potter. Those who call themselves wizards.'

'I… see.'

'We also know the history of your people and their involvement with the Stargate.'

Harry was stunned. _Wizards knew about the Stargate? Since when? _He cleared his throat before speaking, 'I wasn't aware of that.' He said carefully, watching Thor.

'You have heard the history of the Stargate?'

'Yes, Doctor Jackson briefed a group of us on arrival at the SGC. How it was rediscovered in 1928…'

Thor did not respond, but continued watching Harry. _Obviously not the answer he wanted_, noted Harry. 'We were also briefed on how the Stargate programme came into existence.'

'Tell me Agent Potter, do you know the history of the Stargate before it was buried?'

Harry looked puzzled for a moment. 'I don't believe that was covered.' He answered as his mind recalled all the information he could remember. Eventually he shrugged, 'A rebellion of some sort against the Goa'uld?'

'Correct.' A bright white light illuminated the desk for a moment. The once empty desk now contained four very heavy and very old leather bound books. 'These were available to us – the detail the history of the rebellion. There are others we believe you would find amongst your kind.'

'Why give them to me? Why not Doctor Jackson? He is the SGC's expert.'

'Doctor Jackson remains unaware of your kind Agent Potter.' Thor regarded Harry for a moment. 'It would perhaps be wise for you not to reveal the details of these to him. They were written by a wizard.'

'It would not be a problem to brief Doctor Jackson on the existence of the wizarding world. I have been granted the authority to do so - if I deem it necessary.'

'Doctor Jackson would not be a problem, Agent Potter. Others would not take what these books say as well as the Asgard believe he would. Therefore, we give them to you – not him. I understand you have the means to keep these hidden from others.' Thor paused before stating, 'I must return to my ship Agent Potter.'

'Thank you for the books Supreme Commander Thor, I will heed your advice until I read the books thoroughly. I do not make any promises as to whether I won't reveal their existence to Doctor Jackson however, not until I know what they contain.'

Thor nodded before a blinding flash of light enveloped Thor and his chair, leaving Harry alone with the four books.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he looked at the huge tomes. Flicking one open, he discovered to his dismay that it was not written in English. In fact, he wasn't sure what it was written in. _Where's Hermione when I need her?_

Five minutes later he gave up. _I'm going to need some reference material if I'm going to manage this. _He pulled out his wand and made the books shrink to a more manageable size. Picking them up, he placed them in his pocket. Then he reached under the desk and pulled out the sophisticated jamming device which would disrupt any bugs or recording devices in the room. He held it in his hand as he made for the door, turning back to the rest of the room; he made sure that nothing was out of place. Nodding to himself, he switched off the device as he slipped it into his pocket with the books, before banging loudly on the door.

'Someone let me out! This joke isn't funny any more!'

A few minutes later the door was opened by one of the security men on the base.

'Very funny.' Harry snarled at him. 'I thought the U.S.A.F. were meant to like the R.A.F. Pulling a joke by locking me in a room for an hour because I'm supposed to meet Commander Thor? Not very funny at all.' He gazed at the airman closely before groaning, 'Let me guess – you only just started this shift and this has nothing to do with you?' The airman nodded. Harry shook his head as he muttered, 'I'm going to kill Jack.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So.' The clone of one Jack O'Neill said as he sipped from the bottle of beer he had purchased. 'Three weeks of reading through the musty old books and what have we learned?'

Harry groaned as he leant back against the chair he was currently sprawled across, his bottle of beer loosely held in one hand that dangled off the arm of the chair. 'You don't want to know.'

'Stick boy – I got hold of Daniel's translation manual for you – without him noticing it was missing I might add – the time has come – what's so shocking in those musty books?'

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Harry said, sitting up to face Jack. 'Right, as far as I can tell, the Goa'uld's domination of earth? Pretty much all of the wizarding world's fault.' He took a large gulp of beer from his bottle. 'It's one of the reasons that the two cultures are so segregated. The wizards decided to let the 'inferior race' i.e. those without magic be taken as slaves by those claiming to be gods.' He paused, and shook his head in disgust as he remembered what he had finally translated.

'Okay...' Jack thought for a moment, 'Not really seeing the bad things here. They hid – that's understandable.'

'No – you don't understand. They had a 'trade agreement'. In return for not interfering with the Goa'uld plans of slavery – the wizards would be left well alone. It's all there in those damn books.' He gestured to the books sitting innocently on the table. 'Do you know there were at least three semi-successful uprisings before the final successful one? Who put them down?' Harry looked at Jack, the disgust written across his face. 'The wizarding world – afraid of losing whatever they had – they killed the ringleaders to make sure the Goa'uld wouldn't forget their little agreement.' He finished off his beer before getting up and making his way to the kitchen. 'Want another?'

'Sure.'

Harry came back in, having opened two new bottles of beer. He handed one to Jack and then settled himself back down on his chair.

'Do you know what the wizards did to the last slaves who successfully managed to bury the Stargate, drive the Goa'uld away and free earth?'

Jack frowned then shook his head. 'Not good?'

'The last slaves who buried the Stargate cut out their own tongues so the wizards couldn't make them talk and tell them where they'd buried it. For that – the wizards killed them and used their skins to cover those books over on the table.'

Jack shivered as he looked at the books on the table. They seemed more malevolent now. He finished his beer before reaching into the bag by his feet. 'I think we need something a bit stronger.' With that he pulled out a bottle of scotch.

'I'll get the glasses.'

-------------------------------------------

Rather darker than I originally envisioned. Your thoughts? Please note - I have 3 rather large pieces of coursework to be completed soon - consequently fic updates may be a little more sporadic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes: **Written when I have two large pieces of coursework to do. What? This is way more fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Welcome back Agent Potter.' Agent Smythe said, getting up out of his chair and leaning over his desk to shake Harry's hand. 'Take a seat. How was your first mission?'

Harry sat down in the chair opposite before answering. 'Eye-opening.'

'Quite. I did read the reports.' He settled himself back into his chair. 'And now you're probably wondering why I wanted to see you again so soon?' He smirked, 'You'll like this – I promise. Your new wand Agent Potter.' Smythe announced, opening his drawer and removing a wooden box before unlocking on the box with a tiny, ornate key and placing the box with its key onto the table.

Harry reached over, pushed open the lid, and stared at the gleaming wand held within. 'How? Why? I mean…'

Smythe grinned. 'Like it do you? I'll ask you not to give it a wave until we get to the firing range in half an hour.'

'I haven't tried to use my wand since I left. I was too afraid that Dumbledore would trace me with it or something.' He looked up. 'Where did you get this one?'

'Ah now – a little bit of an explanation needed with that.' Smythe said. 'Hold on – let me get Neal to bring us in some coffee.' He pressed a button, 'Neal if you would be so kind to bring in some coffee?' He let go of the button, 'We'll just wait for that and then I'll begin.'

A few minutes later Neal brought in the coffee and some chocolate digestives. 'Excellent. Thank you Neal.' Neal then left, closing the door quietly behind him.

'Help yourself,' Smythe said, picking up two chocolate digestives and resting them on his saucer, before adding his usual amount of sugar. Harry did the same.

'Do you know who makes up the majority of this department Agent Potter?' Smythe asked, stirring in his sugar. 'Muggleborns and squibs. The wizarding world's policy on muggleborns is really doing them no favours.'

Harry frowned. 'How so?'

'Simple really.' Smythe said, dipping his biscuit into his coffee, 'Quite a few of the top achieving muggleborns leave the wizarding world within the first five years of graduating. No careers for them - you see. Stuck in dead end jobs, whilst their pureblood peers shoot up the ranks with no acknowledgement of talent or ability. The numbers that do stay in the wizarding world do so – because of other ties.' Smythe paused and ate the now partly soggy biscuit, before continuing. 'Any muggleborn leaving the wizarding world for over six months is placed under a binding curse to ensure their silence.' He looked over at Harry, 'Muggleborns tend to resent the wizarding world after they leave – especially with that nasty little spell and of course the snapping of their wand.'

'They snap your wand?' Harry said, looking stunned as he put down his cup of coffee forcefully onto his saucer. 'But that's considered almost barbaric – I thought it only happened to criminals.'

'You should read up on the spell they cast. Nasty little piece of work that is.'

'But why do it? Surely there isn't any danger in them leaving?'

'Wizards don't see it that way. There's a law they don't teach you about in Hogwarts – if you're muggleborn and you spend more than six months away from the wizarding world – aurors will question you. If you state you no longer intend to live in the wizarding world…' He shrugged and sipped his coffee, 'Let's just say – it doesn't tend to go to well after that.'

'And this wand?' Harry asked. 'Where did this come from?'

Smythe smirked as he set down his coffee cup. 'Muggleborns have a tendency to be overachievers. Primarily to prove that they belong and are just as good, if not better than their pureblood counterparts.' He tapped the box lid with his finger. 'That little beauty comes from one of the most brilliant minds I've ever met. Muggleborn. Parents are both professors at Cambridge. Went into Hogwarts and got incredible results. Left the wizarding world six months afterwards. Unfortunately for him – no one wanted anything to do with wands made by a muggleborn. He'd studied you see,' He said, turning his gaze to Harry away from the box, 'Learned all the lore, read all the books he could find, did numerous trials to improve stability, spell-casting… But no-one wanted what he offered. So he left.'

'I thought you said he wouldn't be able to do anything if he left the wizarding world?'

'Ah… That's one of our more brilliant ideas.' Smythe leaned forward. 'You see Agent Potter, there is no law that says once a wizard has left they can't still do magic. Accidental magic happens after all. There's no rule against that. Such things are usually dismissed and ignored.' He shrugged. 'It happens. And as their wands have already been snapped…'

'Then they aren't going to be able to get hold of another one – so its all classed as accidental?'

'Precisely. The only they can't do is tell anyone where they've been.' He leant back in his chair. 'Our recruiters visit after the aurors leave. They already know about the wizarding world. So whoever has just been told they can't go back – and can't talk about where they've been is usually pretty glad to see someone who they can talk to.' He nibbled on his second chocolate digestive. 'Of course we don't recruit every single person who leaves – but the man who made that.' He said, gesturing at the wand, 'Well, we needed a wand-maker.'

'But surely – if he went back to get the necessary parts to build a wand…'

'The wizarding world would notice?' Smythe finished. 'We don't send him. He doesn't want to go back. We don't want him to go back. We'd rather he work under the radar so to speak. He likes ensuring that those who end up leaving have a choice in what happens to them.'

'How do you get the parts then?'

Smythe relaxed in his chair. 'You remember I said our department is made up with a large number of muggleborns and group of people Agent Potter? There's one branch of the wizarding world that the wizarding world would quite gladly forget.' He smirked again as he watched the realization dawn on Harry. 'Precisely. Squibs. They can go everywhere and no one pays any attention to them whatsoever.'

Harry leant back in his chair and pondered all this information. 'Will this affect me? The leaving of the wizarding world?' He asked eventually. 'Will aurors come out to talk to me?'

Smythe shook his head. 'No – it won't be a problem for you. Your father was a pureblood. Technically those laws won't apply to you. Nice and hypocritical of them isn't it?' He looked down at the box. 'So Agent Potter… Fancy giving your new wand a whirl?'

Harry reached over and pulled the box into his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Welcome to Diagon Alley.' Harry murmured as the bricks in front of them rolled back. He took a deep breath as he and his two companions stepped through the archway. Harry was glad he had his friends with him. Stepping back into the wizarding world made him feel incredibly nervous.

'So… Bank first?' Jack murmured from behind Harry.

'Yes. My appointment is in a quarter of an hour.' Harry answered, checking his watch.

'Cutting it a bit close aren't we?' Alan muttered as he tried his best not to look totally out of place in the robes Agent Smythe had provided.

'No need to hang about.' Jack answered. 'Get in, get out. Preferably before anyone notices.' He pulled at the sleeve, before realising it was obvious that he felt uncomfortable. He glanced at the other two and noticed the slight tremor in Harry's features. 'Tell me Harry.' He said as they stopped at the entrance to the bank. 'How come it took you so long to work out they're all crackpots in this place – when they make you wear these dresses?'

Alan sniggered. Harry groaned. 'Come on you two. Try not to embarrass me in front of the goblins.'

'Me? Embarrass you?' Jack looked offended at the mere suggestion.

'Yes – you. Or need I remind you about the time we ended up in Namibia. Again?'

With that, they entered the snowy-white building that housed Gringotts Bank.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right. Back to the coursework. Bah humbug. Your thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **The Soul Has Bandaged Moments

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes: **The coursework is mostly done. Just one more piece and an exam to go. Woohoo!

Someone queried whether Harry could get into the R.A.F as he wears glasses. According to their website you can. Only those with serious vision problems cannot join the R.A.F.

* * *

'And just what do you have there?' Alan asked, looking at the rather singed pile of paper Harry was holding.

'Believe it or not – my mail.'

'And just what happened to your mail…' He picked up the remains of half an envelope with burnt edges from Harry's pile with his thumb and forefinger, holding it out in front of him as though it was a dangerous specimen, 'to make it look like this?'

'Dumbledore.'

'He burned your mail?'

'No – he put a tracking charm with a sticking charm attached to ensure he could find me.' Harry replied, as he sat down at the table in his rented flat's kitchen, trying to sort out what he could salvage from the mess, 'The only problem was – the twins sent me something which recognised it as a threat to me as far as I can tell – and it kind of… well – combusted.'

'Taking out both charms in the process I'm guessing?'

'Yep.' Harry answered as he finally separated what could be read and what was little more than a pile of ash, 'Unfortunately, it also took out most of my mail.'

Alan snorted and took the seat opposite Harry. 'Do you think that would bother him?'

'Honestly?' Harry said, turning over an envelope, and slitting it open with a knife, 'I'm not sure what Dumbledore wants any more. Other than me under his thumb. Now that I'm not – I think he probably wants my friends to write to me to remind me what I'm missing out on.'

Alan watched as Harry did his best to unfold one of the singed letters. 'Anything worth answering in there?'

'Possibly.' He turned it over. 'Got a letter here from one of my classmates – Neville. The prophecy I told you about? Neville is the other possibility.'

Alan shuffled around in his chair until he got comfortable. 'Are you going to answer him?'

'I think…' Harry put the letter down and looked across the table at Alan. 'I think he deserves to know. But I don't know how to tell him. If I send a message – Dumbledore might get hold of it. If I try to see him – it could end up as a trap for me. I can't really see any way around it. Even if I did meet up with him – he might think I'm not me and that it's a trap for him.'

'And you don't want to tell anyone else in case the news ends up back with Voldemort.'

'Exactly.' He picked up the letter again. 'He deserves to know it could be him – just in case it is him.'

'Is there anyone you could write to who could pass him on a letter?'

'Not my friends… And I don't really know Neville's family. Both his parents were tortured and in a secure ward now.'

'Who brought him up then? Dumbledore didn't dump him with someone the way he did with you?'

'No – Neville lives with his Gran I think.'

'Well… Can you write to her instead?'

Harry leaned back in his chair, the letter still in his hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. 'I'm not sure… But I think that could definitely be an option. I don't know if she's a fan of Dumbledore or not to be honest. There isn't much I know about Wizarding society outside of Hogwarts.'

'Perhaps a call to Smythe then? He tends to know pretty much everything.'

Harry nodded. 'I think I'll ring him after I finish up with this.' He said, gesturing at the letters that remained in front of him. 'Make us a cup of tea will you?'

* * *

'We believe we may have a problem.'

'Sir?' Harry looked up at Agent Smythe from his seat in Smythe's office. It was a week after Voldemort had been killed by two bullets. One from Harry's rifle, the other from the one fired by Jack. Harry had taken two week's leave. _I didn't expect to be called back into the office like this. I hope nothing too serious has happened._

'Reports.' Smythe announced standing behind his desk, gesturing at the pile of paper laid out in front of him. 'Seems our favourite headmaster has declared to his Order that Voldemort isn't really dead.'

'Wasn't his dead body enough for him this time?' Harry replied dryly.

'Apparently not.' Smythe sat down heavily in his chair. 'According to our agents, Dumbledore has yet to disband his Order. He is also reported to be searching for items of some significance. We aren't exactly sure what he's looking for – yet – but we're working on it.'

'How are the Wizarding government reacting?'

'Poorly.' Smythe sneered. 'None of them want to admit that Voldemort was killed by something as primitive as a muggle weapon. Consequently they're declaring he was hit by some new and deadly curse – which they have immediately outlawed.'

'And exactly how do they intend to enforce that?'

'I dread to think. However, I'm sure the new minister will come up with something.'

'They finally got rid of Fudge?'

'Yes – the new minister is Rufus Scrimgeour. Unbelievably he actually admitted to the Prime Minister that his new secretary Kingsley Shacklebolt was an Auror.' Smythe relaxed into his chair, 'Something we knew when he was accepted into the position. The PM already knew this of course – but he'd had to act very surprised.' He snorted, 'It was pretty obvious who he was the moment he crossed the mat – without the amount of reports that ended up on my desk when he originally applied. Of course – what's really funny is – if he wasn't an auror he would never have gotten the job. His credentials were pathetic.'

'What do you think of Scrimgeour?'

'Too early to say. Got reports coming in from all over. Whether he'll manage to herd all the Death Eaters into Azkaban and clean out Wizarding society is highly unlikely. So far we're just monitoring him. A word of warning to you though Potter – he's been rather interested in your whereabouts recently.'

'Really? Any particular reason why?'

'We aren't sure yet. It is however one of our priorities. That and Dumbledore's current behaviour you understand. We'll let you know as soon as anything else comes up. Go and enjoy the rest of your holiday.' He looked at Harry. 'And get some sleep! You look like you haven't had any since this all started.'

'Yes sir!' Harry said standing and making his way to the door. He turned back, 'Thank you for letting me know sir.'

'Potter.' Smythe said laying down the folder he had picked up. 'I understand Dumbledore kept you in the dark – I intend to do my best to ensure that it doesn't happen to you here. You don't deserve it.' He picked the folder back up. 'Now get out of here and get some rest! And that's an order!'

'Yes sir!'

The door shut firmly behind Harry as he left the room.

* * *

Oh. Line breaks appear to work again. Cool. The next chapter is already plotted out in my head and should be up soon! Your thoughts? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes: **Lithuania is a very cool place. If you ever get the chance – go there.

Another letters chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Dear Mrs Longbottom,

I'm writing this in the hope you will pass a message on to Neville. Currently I'm off training at a secret location, so have not included a return address. Please can you pass on the enclosed envelope to your grandson? I have spelled it to ensure only he can read the contents but do not wish for anyone else to realise I am writing to him – for both his safety and mine.

Best regards,

Harry Potter.

* * *

Dear Neville,

I would advise you to read the enclosed message in private. You will be the only person able to read it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nev – there's a prophecy. Dumbledore told me it last year. Made by Trelawney. I think you should know about it._

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' _

_Dumbledore thinks it will be me._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Do with this information what you will. You can still contact me via my P.O. Box number.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Dear Ron,

I'm still in training. It's very hard. Sorry I can't be up there playing Quidditch with Gryffindor! Make sure you win for me eh?

Harry.

* * *

Dear Hermione,

I got your messages. I'm still in training. It's easier and safer for muggle mail as tracking charms get confused in the sorting process – or so I've been told. I'm learning lots and keeping my head down studying – you would be proud!

You can still contact me via my P.O. Box – but because my location is nowhere near it – it may take some time for me to pick it up.

Love Harry.

* * *

Dear Remus,

Glad to hear about the painting finally being off the wall! That's the best news I've had for some time!

I'm not blaming myself for Sirius. I understand now – he was an adult making those decisions. I'm still not over the way he was taken from us – but I'm dealing.

My training is going well. I can't tell you where I am – but I think I've learned more here than I've ever done in Hogwarts.

Hope Tonks isn't tripping over too many things and it's a good thing she can repair walls.

Take care of yourself Moony.

Love Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore,

I am no longer your concern.

Harry Potter.

* * *

Dear Professor Snape,

I understand you've probably taken at least some time debating whether you should burn this letter or read it. I hope you read it.

I want to apologise for looking into your pensieve. I am sorry.

I have left Hogwarts to train. Hopefully we will never have to cross each other's paths again.

Regards,

Harry Potter.

* * *

Malfoy,

You are a fool. I hope it doesn't get you killed.

Potter.

* * *

Dear Sirs,

Re: My letter 31st July.

Thank you for arranging to hold all my statements at Gringotts until my return. I will be in touch with yourselves shortly.

Yours sincerely

Harry Potter.

* * *

Dear Gred and Forge,

Well – I've done exactly what you did – and escaped. Can't tell you where I am or who I'm with. Suffice to say – I'm training in secret.

I hope the WWW is going well. Let me know if you need anything else to continue.

Could you send me another one of those boxes? Your first spontaneously combusted when it combined with some charms on my other mail.

Harry

* * *

Ginny,

Thank you for your concerns. I am currently training.

Regards,

Harry Potter

* * *

Dear Miss Geyn,

I would like to apologise for the inconvenience caused to the Royal Mail after something exploded in my mail. Quite frankly I am at a loss to explain what actually caused this.

However, I have noted that certain items of mail which were recovered by yourselves were sent to me by a gentleman who has in the past taken somewhat of an unhealthy interest in me. I can only assume it was sent by him.

Please can you ensure that any mail sent in green ink and addressed to myself from 'Hogwarts School' be kept in a secure location away from any other items? Whilst I would like to assure you that I myself have no intention of receiving any explosive devices – I cannot stop him from sending them to me.

I would appreciate it if you could notify the following number should you receive any future mails as detailed above immediately to ensure safety and security.

0207 3114 544 ext 007 and ask for John Smythe's office.

They have assured me that any future items will be removed as soon as possible should I be unable to retrieve them immediately.

I cannot stress enough how important it is that this procedure is followed.

Yours sincerely,

Mr Harry Potter.

* * *

Dear Sir,

I am writing to you in regards to the share price of Grunnings. I hope to invest in the aforementioned company. Please can you send me a copy of their annual report?

Yours faithfully,

Mr H. J. Potter

* * *

Dudley,

I hear you're incarcerated again. Congratulations!

Your ever loving freak cousin who remains on the outside Harry.

* * *

Petunia & Vernon,

I won't always be under aged you know.

Think about it.

Harry.

* * *

Dear Sir,

I would like to inform the RSPCA about the number of cats Mrs. Figg living in Little Whinging near Privet Drive currently has. They appear to be very poorly looked after. I don't think she feeds them.

An animal lover.

* * *

That was a lot of fun to write! Your thoughts? The prophecy is obviously taken from the book _The Order of the Phoenix._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes: **Feeling ill. Bleh. This was written whilst I was travelling home on the train from work – going home sick. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

'We have a situation I believe you should be informed of Agent Potter. You'd best sit down.' 

'Sir?' Harry asked as he sat in the chair opposite Agent Smythe.

Smythe grimaced. 'There are… Certain members of our department who have voiced concerns that once Voldemort is dealt with, you will reveal the existence of this department to the Wizarding world.' He paused, holding up a hand to stop Harry from interrupting. 'Some believe it will be inadvertent, others deliberate.' He took a breath and continued, 'consequently, I have been asked to ask you what your plans are after Voldemort is removed.'

Harry was silent as he formulated his answer. _I can see where they're coming from; I just wish they had a little more faith in me. _A wry thought occurred to him._ Saying that_ _I can't imagine Dumbledore being so informative._

Eventually he spoke. 'Sir, I signed the documents guaranteeing my silence on the existence of this department within the secret service. Should I in future leave and return to the Wizarding world then you have my permission to obliviate me to remove any sensitive information.' He paused. 'That being said, I've made friends here – and I've enjoyed the training I've been given.' He looked Smythe straight in the eyes, 'I feel like I'm doing something good – not waiting around for things to happen.'

Smythe raised an eyebrow. 'Like being proactive do you?' Then he broke into a smile. 'I understand you might resent the suggestion that you might break your word. Please understand that there were only a very small minority who suggested this – and it is their job to have a contingency plan for everything.' He paused, 'I would like to reassure you that I was not one of them – and that I am doing my best to keep you informed.'

He pulled open on of the drawers on his desk and unrolled a large map before speaking. 'Well, now that we've cleared up that little problem, I believe you might like this next piece of information.' He smirked. 'You'll appreciate this.' Then he pulled out a paper folder with several security notices on the cover. 'This,' he said, not offering the folder to Harry, 'is a report from one of our undercover spies. Voldemort is planning a little celebration.' He paused. 'Fancy going along?'

Harry sat up sharply, 'Sir?'

'The committee believe that it is time to move against Voldemort – before he can consolidate his power. That's where you come in. You and one other will be there. Undercover. As snipers. We'll see how invincible Voldemort is.'

Harry frowned. 'Dumbledore believed that my advantage over Voldemort is love, sir.'

'Correct.' Smythe leant back in his chair. 'That's why your friend Jack will be accompanying you. We've managed to clear it with his superiors. It will not be the first mission like this that Mr O'Neill has been involved with and he's your friend I believe?'

'Yes…'

'And Dumbledore never claimed it was romantic love. It could be the love of family, of friends, of parents.' He sat up, 'and well, if that doesn't work – one can only hope the Avada Kedavra we've cast on the bullets you'll be using will be effective.'

Harry was stunned. 'You cast the Killing curse on bullets?'

'Not me – Agent Potter. One of our agents. And to say we cast it is slightly inaccurate. We combined the essence of the curse into the bullets themselves. Brilliant idea and incredibly deadly. Even if you don't hit a vital part of the target – they won't make it. Genius.'

Harry leant back into his chair. 'That's incredible.'

'Isn't it? Now, you and your partner will be placed here and here.' Smythe said pointing at the map. 'Voldemort will be calling his Death Eaters here for their meeting before departing to another location. We only have this one chance to take out Voldemort Agent Potter…'

'Are we just to target Voldemort sir?'

'Why Agent Potter…' Smythe said, leaning across his desk, his hands clasped loosely in front of him as he watched Harry. 'Who else did you have in mind?'

'Pettigrew.'

* * *

'Gringotts have confirmed the time and date for my meeting.' Harry said folding the letter back up he had just collected from his P.O. Box. 

'Diagon Alley – correct?' Said Alan as he searched through Harry's fridge for something edible. 'Jeez Harry, don't you have food here that's before its 'best before' date or what?'

'Sorry.' Harry replied absentmindedly as he wrote himself a note on his calendar. 'Hang up from the Dursleys – anything that could be edible I kept. I'd rather eat mouldy bread than go hungry.' He shrugged.

'Damn Dursleys.' Alan muttered, shutting the fridge door with a bang. 'Did you send them those letters after?'

'Yep.' Harry grinned. 'I told Petunia and Vernon that I would be an adult at some point.' He smirked. 'I've no intention of casting any curses at the moment and being hauled in front of some stupid court. I figured I scare them psychologically instead. Leave them to come up with their worst nightmares and imagine what I intend to do to them.'

'Nasty.' Alan replied as he went through the cupboards. 'Hah! Chocolate.' He opened the wrapper after checking the date on the side. 'Still – they deserve it – and a lot worse. Didn't you say you were looking into investing in Grunnings too?'

'Yes. I got their annual report the other day. Honestly – I don't know how they're still in business. I figured I'd see if I had enough money in the bank to buy some of the shares and then kick Vernon out. Somehow he's managed to retain his job – even after being done for firearms offences and investigated for child abuse. I sent a mail to Dudley too – he got sent down.' He laughed. 'I congratulated him.'

Alan turned to him, bemused. 'Anyone else you sent a letter to?'

'RSPCA. Anonymously. About Mrs. Figg's cats.'

Alan frowned. 'I don't think you've mentioned her…'

'She was the one who testified for me when I was charged with using my magic.'

'Okay. So she's one of the 'good guys' then?'

Harry snorted. 'That depends on your definition. I was abused by the Dursleys ever since I was dumped on them. She lived two streets away and was meant to be watching out for me. Her cats report to her. She knew perfectly well what kind of life I was living.' He shrugged. 'I never knew about magic or my parents until I went to Hogwarts. Would it have killed her to try and get me moved? Or to tell Dumbledore her suspicions? Or at least tell me my parents didn't die in a car crash? Apparently it was.' He stopped and looked over to Alan who was watching him. 'Anyway – I always loathed her cats.'

Alan gathered his thoughts before speaking. 'If she knew what happened to you – I think that's pretty unforgivable – regardless of how she may have been watching out for you as you put it – there's more to being safe than just having a roof over your head and being in one piece. I guess you've let her off the hook a bit more than you would have if it weren't for her testimony?' Harry nodded. 'You saved the world she knew and she just stood by and let you be abused. I think that makes her as guilty as them.'

Harry looked away and thought about it for a moment. 'I'm not over what they did to me. In the same way I'm not over what's happened to me in the Wizarding world with Sirius and Cedric. But I'm dealing – like I told Remus.'

'Your werewolf friend?'

'Yeah – that's him.'

'Hmm.' Alan made a noise as he finished off the chocolate.

'What?'

'Just had a thought.'

'Which is…?'

'Perhaps next time you see Remus you ask him why he never came to see you when you were younger – before Hogwarts.'

Harry frowned. 'I think I can guess.' He looked over at Alan. 'Dumbledore.'

'Hmm.' Alan nodded. 'Makes you wonder what else he's been keeping from you doesn't it?'

* * *

Bit longer than the last. And an explanation to Mrs. Figg's letter. Your thoughts? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes:** Originally written whilst I should be revising. Yes – I know. Bad me. What ever.

* * *

'Looking forward to seeing what your inheritance actually is?' Asked Alan as they walked through the foyer of Gringotts.

'Not really. I mean…' Harry trailed off as he saw the looks of awe on Jack and Alan's faces as they looked around at the interior of Gringotts. 'I've already been into my vault. I saw my inheritance then. I'm not sure if Sirius left me anything.'

Jack turned to Harry and nodded. 'You just want to get this over and done with right?'

'Pretty much.' He paused. 'I'm done with the Wizarding world now. I've dealt with Voldemort. Smythe says they're looking for me and Dumbledore hasn't given up the idea that Voldemort may have survived, but – I've done my part. I just want to do this and get it over with.'

'What will you do once this is sorted out?'

'Smythe says I can stay on if I want.' He shrugged. 'I'd rather be out there doing stuff, than stuck in here with them.'

The three men approached a desk in the foyer. 'Harry Potter to see Goblin Ragnak.' Harry stated. 'I do have an appointment.'

The goblin eyed Harry and his friends for a long moment, before he gestured to another across the hall. 'Please follow my associate Mr Potter… And companions.'

Jack mock-shuddered as they walked away. 'Get the feeling they don't like us?'

Alan snorted. 'I get the feeling they don't like anyone.'

The goblin opened a door and gestured for them to enter. Harry walked in, flanked by Alan and Jack.

'Welcome Mr Potter.' Said an ancient looking goblin peering over thick glasses at Harry.

'Goblin Ragnak I presume?'

'Indeed. Please be seated.' Ragnak said, gesturing to the seats that had appeared behind them.

Harry, Alan and Jack sat down in the seats Ragnak had provided.

'I understand you are here to claim your inheritance from Lord Sirius Black, as stated in his last will and testament, and also to review your own accounts held here at Gringotts. Correct?'

'Yes – that's correct.'

'I also understand that you have asked us to remake your vault keys as you do not have possession of your current keys?'

'No – in fact…' Harry said frowning, 'I was under the impression there was only one key – as passed to me by Albus Dumbledore.'

'Headmaster Dumbledore is listed as a magical guardian,' Ragnak said peering at one of the scrolls on his desk. 'As such – he would have possession of all your vault keys until such a time as either you reach your age of majority, or he considers you responsible enough to control your own inheritance.'

Harry was stunned. 'Dumbledore is my guardian? But surely my Aunt Petunia would have been my guardian – I did live with her for fifteen years.'

'Your Aunt is not magical – therefore your parents would have appointed magical guardians… although…' He frowned. 'This is most irregular.' He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before replacing them back onto his nose. 'The documents state that your original magical guardians – appointed by your parents in their wills should anything harm or incapacitate them to the point of being unable to care for you – were both removed by order of the Wizengamot. One was the late Lord Black – due to his incarceration, the other a Mrs Alice Longbottom – removed due to her inability to care for you. According to official records she currently resides in Saint Mungo's in the permanent ward. Albus Dumbledore elected himself as the most suitable as he is listed as the executor of your parents' wills.'

'Convenient.' Muttered Alan.

Ragnak looked questioningly at Alan. 'In what way Mr…'

'Freedman. Alan Freedman.' Alan replied. 'I just consider it convenient for Dumbledore to hold onto Harry's vault keys – as Harry knew nothing about them. How can you ask about something you don't know exists?' He turned to Harry. 'Out of interest have you ever seen your parents' wills?'

'No.' Harry answered. 'I wasn't aware they'd made them.'

Jack spoke up. 'Is there anyway that we could see a copy of the Potters' wills?'

Ragnak paused. 'We do not keep copies of wills here in the bank…'

'What about a Wizarding version the Probate service? Does one exist?'

'Yes – but you must have permission from…'

'It's Harry's parents.' Jack said firmly. 'I'm pretty sure he doesn't need permission for something like that. Plus – we're talking about his inheritance here. Wouldn't it be easier for us all to have a better understanding of what they left people – legally?

Ragnak huffed. 'Well – I suppose you are right Mr…'

'O'Neill. Jack O'Neill. Two ells.' Supplied Jack helpfully.

'One moment.' Ragnak snapped his fingers. The goblin that had showed them in opened the door to the room they were seated in. 'A copy of both Potters' wills – immediately.'

* * *

'Major Lorne.' Said the man as he offered his hand to Harry.

Harry reached across and shook hands. 'Agent Harry Potter.'

'I understand you're our British liaison with the Asgard on Atlantis.'

'That's correct Major.' Harry replied, 'Commander Thor has stated that the Asgard wish to have a closer link with the Atlantis mission. The Asgard High Council have realised that the challenges that the Atlantis mission faces are important to all of Earth's allies – not just Earth herself.'

Lorne nodded as they walked through the corridor to the Puddlejumper bay. 'And to ensure you are fully conversant with all Atlantis matters – we're following today's itinerary.' They stopped walking. Harry looked up in awe at the sight of yet another amazing part of Atlantis. Lorne smiled as he watched Harry's face light up. 'So, are you ready for your first trip in our Puddlejumpers?'

Harry grinned as he turned back to face Lorne. 'You have no idea – I love to fly.'

* * *

Hmm. Your thoughts? 


	13. Chapter 13

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes:** Written and re-written several times – hence the delay. This is where it starts getting vaguely interesting… smirks

* * *

'Harry.'

He turned and saw her standing beneath the large black umbrella she was holding that had obscured her face during the ceremony and whilst the family cars had driven away and leaving him standing a solitary guard on the grave. Except for the figure that had stood close to the trees at the back. Now as he focused on her figure he recognised her.

'Hermione.'

She walked toward him as he stood alone by the still open grave. She was dressed in black muggle clothes, a long black coat buttoned up over a black pair of trousers. A black scarf was wound loosely around her neck and she carried a black bag in the hand not holding her umbrella. _Appropriate for the funeral _he noted absently, his training taking over and observing everything of note about her.

As she eventually reached him she stopped and waited for him to break the silence, gazing up at him from beneath her umbrella.

'How did you know?' He asked hoarsely, before being enveloped by her arms as she hugged him fiercely, her hold tightly wrapped around his slim frame. The rain made him blink as she hugged him, the action uncovering both of their heads from the weather.

'I saw it in the paper. The Telegraph.' She answered. 'I'm so sorry Harry.'

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, before reality crashed in and he realised what he was doing and stiffened and let go of her. 'Does anyone else know? The Order? Dumbledore?'

She shook her head as it rested on his shoulder still holding him tightly. 'I haven't spoken to them. They think I'm warding my parents' house.'

'No Order escort then?'

'Not for muggle born Hermione Granger.' She answered bitterly tightening her hold.

'Hermione?'

She sniffed and let go. 'I'm sorry Harry, I've gotten you all wet.' She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and tried to dry his face as she covered them both once again with her umbrella.

'Hermione.'

She continued to try and dry him. 'Honestly, what was I thinking? It's pouring down and I've gotten you soaked…'

'Hermione.'

She stopped what she was doing before taking a deep breath, and looked up at him. 'I…I…' Then she took another deep breath. 'Things changed after you left Harry. A lot of things changed.'

He frowned, sensing more to the story than she was telling him. _What ever it is – I'm not staying out in the rain for it. I get the feeling there's way more to this than meets the eye. _He noticed how thin and frail Hermione looked even after taking into account the black clothes that made her seem pale. _Why do I get the nasty feeling that once again there's something rotten in the Wizarding world? As if I didn't have enough to deal with! _He grimaced as he caught sight of the grave. _I can't think like this now! Get your mind off it. Help Hermione!_ 'Look,' He finally said. 'There's a decent pub called the White Hart not far from here. The family are holding the wake in a private room.' He grasped onto her wrist and began leading her off the uneven grass and onto the gravel footpath. 'We can talk there. How did you get here?'

'I apparated here.' Hermione answered unthinkingly as she stumbled into Harry's side, her heels unsuitable for the wet ground. 'But Harry – I can't just turn up at the wake!'

He rolled his eyes as he steadied her and then tucked her arm into his. _Even at the worst moment of my life I could still rely on Hermione._ 'Will you come with me?'

'Oh – but I couldn't possibly! They're family and…'

'And you're my family Hermione.' He stated firmly. 'They'll understand.'

With that the two slowly made their way back to the car Harry had driven to the graveyard. Harry unlocked the car and held the umbrella for Hermione as she got in, before making his way to the driver's door and getting in.

'When did you learn to drive?' Hermione asked as Harry put the car into gear and began reversing.

'As soon as I turned seventeen and got my provisional.' Harry replied, changing gears into first. 'Took a while until I passed my test – but as soon as I did…' He shrugged and turned to Hermione. 'Do you drive?'

'I've just started learning.' She answered him, bitterness seeping into her tone as she turned to face the window.

He glanced over at Hermione, noting the stiffness of her posture as she faced away from him, as though she was a tightly bound spring just waiting to explode with tension. He felt himself start to tense in readiness as he drove the car out of the gates of the cemetery and indicated that he wanted to turn the car at the lights. A nasty feeling settled in his gut. _I get the feeling things are far worse than I thought.

* * *

_

Harry tried to hide his smirk as he saw Lorne's distinctly green-tinged face as they walked – or in Lorne's case –staggered – out of the Puddle-jumper bay.

'Ohh… Tell me you didn't.' Drawled a voice from the doorway they were headed.

'We went up in a puddle-jumper.' Harry said, bouncing with adrenalin.

'You okay there Major Lorne?' Jack asked as he saw just how green Lorne seemed.

'Fine.' Lorne answered, seemingly determined to say as little as possible until he recovered from the flight.

'I wanted to be flying longer – its so smooth! Brilliant moves, and when we…'

Jack raised an eyebrow at Harry. 'Want to show me what it is that's got you so happy?'

'Go up again?' He breathed, his whole face lit up at the prospect. Lorne visibly winced.

'Sure.' Jack replied, 'I think we can handle this one without you Major. Why don't you just sit down and wait for us here? The itinerary can wait for a little while can't it?'

Lorne nodded and then leant against the wall as he slid down to the floor. 'I'll… Just wait here for you.' He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he tried to stop himself being sick.

'Jeez stick-boy… Did you have to break him? What were you doing up there anyway?' Jack asked speculatively eyeing the Major as though he thought the man was fighting a loosing battle, before they made their way back to the puddle-jumpers.

Harry frowned as they walked to the puddle-jumper had he had just left. 'Nothing too bad – I thought you flyboys could handle all the stuff I did - just a couple of quidditch moves – a few Wronski Feints…'

'Those dives you showed us before we left Earth?' Jack winced. 'In a puddle-jumper?' He shook his head in disbelief. 'This I have to see.'

Harry grinned as he gestured toward the open door of the puddle-jumper. 'After you.'

* * *

Your thoughts? 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: A chapter for all those who wanted it to be longer. Doesn't mean I'm going to make it any less confusing though. My apologies for the delay, my office sent me to London – completely unplanned for two days.

I did intend to put in a timeline in these notes – but it took up way too much room – so for those still confused – the funeral is prior to him leaving for Atlantis.

* * *

'…I tell you – it must be genetic. Strong ATA gene – incredibly bad hair… I mean – have you seen the new agent? Wild hair – like Sheppard's! If it wasn't for the fact that they look nothing alike – I'd swear they were related! Rumour is that he's a crazy fly-boy like Sheppard too…'

Harry grinned as he recognised the voice of one Doctor Rodney McKay and then heard a grunt of response from his companion. He stepped into the room that housed the Atlantis shooting range and leaned against the wall, waiting to see how long it would take for them to notice him. He nodded to the Sergeant who stood at the end of the room who also grinned briefly, rolled his eyes at McKay's back and nodded back to him before resuming his stoic demeanour. Harry crossed his arms as he waited.

'And then – Lorne was supposed to have been green!' McKay declared. 'I heard them say that he…'

'Agent Potter.'

'Specialist Ronon Dex.' Harry replied, standing up straight and managing to keep a straight face at the sight of McKay becoming more and more flustered. 'Doctor McKay.'

McKay nodded to him stiffly, before turning back to the range.

'Sergeant. If you would.' Harry said as he took up his position in the range checking his weapon.

Dex fired as Harry stood there going over his weapon with practised ease. He raised his eyes at the target which had once been in front of Dex. 'Impressive.' He commented as he saw what was left of the paper. 'What's the range?'

McKay started speaking before Dex could answer. 'I find weapons practise to be a waste of my valuable time. I could be fixing the…'

'McKay.' Dex almost growled. 'Sheppard wants you training.'

Harry noticed that McKay's shoulders sank at that pronouncement. Harry winced as he watched McKay attempt to hit the target. Dex raised an eyebrow before gesturing to McKay where he went wrong. Harry frowned as once again McKay's shots went wide. Then he mentally shrugged. _It's not really my problem. I'm pretty sure there are plenty of others to offer him advice on how to actually hit the target._ He stepped up and took careful aim.

'You see! He does it the same way as I do!' McKay declared hotly gesturing at Harry.

Harry met Dex's eyes, noting the exasperated expression lurking in them combined with the mirth on the surface. 'Agent Potter? Could you show your results?' He eventually asked, realising that McKay was not going to give up.

Harry nodded and showed his target. All his rounds had landed exactly where he had intended. _A perfect example of how lethal I can be_. He noted with satisfaction of a job well done. Then he noticed McKay's expression. 'It's practice Doctor McKay.' He shrugged. 'It's what I'm good at – I couldn't do half the things that you do. But this is what I can do…'

'Well of course you couldn't do what I do!' McKay replied hotly. 'I'm a genius! I should be…'

Harry found himself rolling his eyes at McKay again. _If I don't say something – I get the feeling he'll never shut up! _'Precisely Doctor – but you had to learn the basics first right? If you hadn't learnt those – you wouldn't be able to do what it is you do now. It's the same with these.' He said, gesturing at the weapon McKay still held; _with the safety on thank Merlin!_ Harry noted.'You need to practise – a lot. That's basically it.' He smirked, 'Well, that and a good motivation – some people use the target for visualising their targets as exactly like what we practise aiming at. Others prefer a different way of doing it.' He looked at Dex. 'I guess for you it's the wraith right?' He asked.

Dex slowly nodded once.

'Right – well for Specialist Dex – he's learned how to use that motivation for ensuring he's going to practice – because he's got something to motivate him. I'm sure the Sergeant has something too.' The Sergeant nodded. He shrugged. 'Like I said - that's basically it.'

Harry turned back to the range and set up for another round.

McKay turned back to the range with Dex. He repositioned himself as Dex was originally suggesting. He was about to take aim when he stopped and watched Harry for a second before speaking. 'Agent Potter?'

'Yes?'

'Who do you visualise? To motivate you?'

Harry didn't pause. 'Who do I see as the target you mean?'

'Well… Yes.'

'My old headmaster.'

Every shot of Harry's hit it's mark.

* * *

Ragnak adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat as they waited for the wills to be brought in. Finally after a good thirty minutes the door opened to allow a much younger looking goblin into the room carrying under his arm three heavy wooden boxes.

'The wills of Potter, Potter and Black – as requested.' He announced placing the boxes onto Ragnak's table.

Ragnak pressed his bony hand onto the Gringotts seal on top of each of the boxes. The opened automatically, with large scrolls of paper unfurling from each and hovering in front of Ragnak. All Jack, Harry and Alan could see were the backs of the heavy vellum scrolls and a number of ribbons attached to the bottom of each of the scrolls.

'As you can see - these are signed and sealed by the aforementioned Potters and Lord Black.' Ragnak stated gesturing to the ribbons.

The scrolls moved to a position in between Harry and his friends and Ragnak so all in the room could see the encrusted wax seals and ribbons clearly before whizzing back to face Ragnak so he could read them aloud.

'I shall start with the will of your father Mr Potter as I believe he was the first of the three to become deceased.'

* * *

'Come in Agent Potter.' A weary looking Agent Smythe said. 'Take a seat.'

Harry sat down opposite Smythe in his office, still in his black suit, although the tie was loosened and the jacket unbuttoned. After sitting down, he rubbed his hands through his hair, his distress clearly evident.

'Neal. Tea for two please. Hot and sweet.' Smythe said, pressing the button to call his aide.

Silence reigned for a few minutes, only broken by Neal entering with a tray with two cups of tea and a plate full of chocolate biscuits.

'Tea Potter.' Smythe said, gesturing at the cup on the table near Harry.

'No thank you sir.'

'It wasn't a question Potter. Drink it.'

Harry picked up the cup from the saucer and began to drink. Then the cup in his hands began to shake, seconds later Harry put it back on the table. Then he clasped his hands tightly, trying to stop the trembling. 'I can't sir.'

Smythe opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small bottle of whisky. He opened the top and then poured a generous amount into Harry's teacup. 'Drink it.'

Harry reached for his cup and held it loosely in his two hands. Gradually he sipped the tea and whisky until it was cool enough to drink. He finished the cup and then replaced it onto the saucer.

Smythe pulled out two shot glasses. He poured whisky into them both before passing one to Harry. 'Do you want to tell me what happened at the Wake?'

Harry visibly shuddered. 'Hermione… Was there – at the funeral that is. She… I saw her in the cemetery after. We went on to the White Hart. We talked. I called you. Then we went back to her parent's house.' He stopped and raised his bloodshot eyes to Smythe. 'There was only rubble left.' He gulped and closed his eyes for a moment before staring across the table at Smythe. 'And a Dark Mark floating above the rubble.'

'And Miss Granger?'

'Sedated. I got her out of there as quickly as I could.' He stood up abruptly and started pacing. 'Damn it! Voldemort is dead! Why the hell are they targeting Hermione now? Her parents were dentists. What the hell were they going to do?' He turned to Smythe and slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him in an attempt to control his rage. 'I want to know why.'

Smythe leant back in his chair. He gazed up at Harry who was still leaning on the table, but now his head hung down, looking at his hands in defeat.

'Hermione was the first person who understood me. She's my best friend – better than Ron.' He snorted. 'Ron's a great friend – but he doesn't think. He doesn't always understand. Hermione – well – she follows the rules – but she can think outside the box too. Ron doesn't seem to be able to think at all sometimes. Unless its chess. Or quidditch. He never got that I didn't want to be famous. He always envied me that. Hermione knew who I was – but she saw the downside of fame. Especially in the fourth year when Rita Skeeter was writing about me.' He finally looked back up at Smythe. 'Hermione's like a member of my family. And they've murdered her family. I want to know why.'

Smythe nodded. 'I'll make the call.'

* * *

'Did I ever tell you how I ended up in that secret facility?' Jack asked a morose Harry sitting in his flat. 'I was all set for High School again. Did a couple of terms… Then they found me. No idea who admitted there was me in that school – but next thing I know – I'm shipped off to that facility. I lost five months there.' He looked over at Harry who hadn't moved from his chair for the entire visit. 'If you hadn't turned up when you did – I would never have made it out. At least – not alive. Want another beer?' He got up and waited for Harry to acknowledge him. 'Hey!' He kicked Harry's legs. 'Beer?'

'Don't have beer.' Harry's voice sounded rusty from misuse.

Jack frowned and made his way to the fridge. 'What do you call all this then?' He asked holding out a bottle he had taken from inside the fridge.

Harry smirked. 'Lager.'

'Ha ha. Mr Comedian.'

Harry turned away ignoring Jack's attempts to lighten the mood. Eventually Jack sat back down opposite Harry, handed a bottle to him and sipped his drink.

'How's your friend?' Jack asked softly.

Harry snorted. 'Bad.' He drank some of his drink. 'I took her back to Grimmauld Place.'

'And?'

'And the Order members who I saw told me they didn't have time for her. Then they stunned me and called Dumbledore.'

'And then?'

'We had a…. frank discussion.'

'Go on…'

'Hermione had woken up by then, she interrupted the two of us. Told us she was leaving the Wizarding world for now and that she might not be back.' He snorted. 'It was as though they never even cared. She's thought to be the most brilliant witch of her generation and they can't get past the fact that her parents were muggles. I thought it was bad that Snape always judged me by comparing me to my father – Hermione has it far worse.' He paused for a moment. 'I'm just glad she didn't say that she was leaving for good. I don't know what would have happened if she had – just that it would have been bad.'

'Bad as in…'

'Bad as in never able to return or speak about it – wand broken… Ask Smythe sometime.'

Jack frowned. 'Won't that affect you?'

'No actually – courtesy of my parents… Well, my father at least – he was a pureblood – so the rules regarding muggleborns don't count for me. I can come and go as I please.' His face darkened. 'And no matter how much I may want to be gone – they'll always be able to get hold of me – somehow – I can renounce them and live like a muggle forever, but they can always try and track me – scrying, spells, whatever…'

Jack pondered that for a moment before speaking. 'How come it took so long for them to find you then?'

'Ahh. I asked Smythe about that – he said as I'd voluntarily signed up for the R.A.F. and then MI5 they couldn't really track me because of the number of people around – plus the Ministry of Magic and the muggle Prime Minister have in the past signed treaties regarding the muggle armed forces.' He grinned. 'Probably the best thing that has ever happened to me thanks to a treaty that Fudge had to enforce. Any wizard or witch who legally signs up of their own free will must be kept free from Wizarding interference – because of the power that they can ultimately yield. As such – as long as I had done so of my own free will no one could touch me…' He trailed off. 'But Dumbledore has always thought himself above the law.' He smiled bitterly. 'I let down my guard and made a mistake. My mistake was being seen by Bill Weasley.'

* * *

Questions comments and thoughts? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: So I watched LOTR the other night… And just thought – hang on – how much like a horcrux is the one ring?

A very difficult chapter to write. Hence the delay in posting. And I'm still not 100 happy with it.

* * *

'What are you doing?' Harry asked in disbelief as he watched Jack attempting to cram everything into a tiny box from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

'Packing.' Jack huffed as he tried to seal the box with the tape.

Harry grinned. _If that stays closed I'll eat Hermione's pointy hat._ He smirked as the tape fought a losing battle against the things inside the box. Suddenly Jack's belongings fought their way back out – destroying the flaps of the box with the tape only managing to stick to one side as they did so.

'Okay…' Harry said, trying desperately not to laugh.

'You know – the limits on what we can take with us?' Jack said mournfully as he surveyed his now ruined box. Jack turned to face Harry, obviously giving up on his box. 'What did you decide to leave?'

Harry raised an eyebrow at Jack. 'Leave?'

'Yeah…' Jack drawled as he got up off the floor, leaving his belongings where they lay, 'leave behind when we go to Atlantis?'

'Nothing.'

It was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow. 'Nothing.' He repeated.

'Wizard remember?' Harry said, grinning wickedly as he brandished his wand. 'I didn't leave anything.' He pointed his wand at Jack's box. '_Reparo!_' The box immediately returned to its original shape. '_Reducio!_' He said, pointing at Jack's belongings. All of them immediately shrunk to a more manageable size.

'Sweet.' Jack said, grinning at the now tiny pile of belongings and the mass of space the box had left. 'What else did I want to take with me?'

* * *

'Come in Potter.' Smythe said.

Harry entered the room closing the door behind him.

'Sit down.'

'You wanted to see me sir?'

'Yes Harry.'

Harry sat up – it was very rare that Smythe ever addressed him by his first name. _Something is going to happen. He looks very tense. _He noted cautiously. _Something big is coming._

'I'm going to do something. Something that I probably shouldn't do…' He paused and looked across the table at Harry. 'I'm not entirely convinced that this is the right thing... But I believe this misunderstanding has gone on long enough.' He stopped and glared at Harry. 'In fact this goes against my better judgement.'

'Sir?' Harry found himself unconsciously straightening up in his chair.

'I'm giving you unprecedented access to one of our top spies in the Wizarding world – however…' He held up a hand to Harry as he saw the gleam in Harry's eyes. 'You will have to give me your wand for the duration.'

'But Sir! You can't do that!' Harry cried getting up out of his chair. 'What if…'

'This is bigger than your personal vendetta, Potter.' Smythe stated through gritted teeth.

'But Sir! He could provide me with…'

'No buts Potter!' Smythe roared. 'No ifs, no buts, no possibly, no maybe – your wand or you don't go anywhere!' He glared at Harry as he reigned back in his temper. 'Sit back down! That is an order Agent Potter!' Harry slumped back into his seat. Smythe waited a moment before continuing in a quieter voice. 'This man – yes he is a man – he trusts me. And he doesn't trust many people. He doesn't want to meet you Potter – in fact – it would be safer for us all if you never suspected what gender he is – let alone who he is… That being said – he's willing to take my word – and my bond – and meet you. But I won't let you in there with that wand. Or any other weapons you may care to carry. Questions?'

'You trust him?'

'I do.'

Harry nodded before reaching up his sleeve and pulling out his wand. He gazed at it. 'Okay – I'll do it.' He held it out for a moment before pointing the tip of it at Smythe. 'Of course there is just one question I should ask before I just hand it over.'

Smythe raised an eyebrow.

'How do I know you are who you say you are and this isn't some elaborate hoax by Dumbledore?'

Smythe's face relaxed for a moment and he grinned for what seemed like the first time in months. 'You don't.'

* * *

'…I, James Potter, being of sound mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament, superseding all of my previous wills which I declare void and invalid.' Ragnak paused and gazed over the top of his glasses at his rapt audience of three. 'I will only read the salient points of each will to you Mr Potter – to read the entire wills would take quite some time.'

Harry nodded in acquiescence. 'That's fine – as long as I can have a copy of each to go over at a later time?'

'Of course.' Ragnak sniffed. 'To my wife Lily Potter nee Evans I leave the Potter holdings for the remainder of her natural life. On her decease, these shall pass to my son, Harry James Potter and his heirs. Should my wife predecease me then these shall be held in trust by the Potter estate for my son until his majority. Should my wife not outlive me by three days, then the estate shall pass to the trust until my son's reaching his majority. I appoint the trusteeship of this estate to the following; Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Albus Dumbledore. Their payment for ensuring the security of the trust shall be no less than 3000 galleons each per annum.'

Harry snorted. 'Nice to see the good judgement of my father.' He muttered on hearing Pettigrew and Dumbledore named.

Ragnak paused and glared at Harry before continuing. 'To my good friend Sirius Black I leave him the duty of executing this will along with my former headmaster and current head of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore.' He paused and glanced down the rest of the will. 'This concludes the last will and testament of Mr James Potter.' He looked over to his audience. 'Mrs Potter's will is far shorter.' With that he gestured for the second scroll to hold itself in front of him. 'I Lily Potter, nee Evans, being of sound mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament, superseding all of my previous wills which I declare void and invalid. To my husband James Potter I leave the holdings and shares I possess in the Potter estate to be passed onto my son Harry James Potter upon his reaching his majority...' He peered at the bottom of the will. 'To my sister Petunia I leave only my advice – do unto others as you would have done to yourself.' He frowned. 'It merely lists her executors – Mrs Longbottom and Albus Dumbledore.'

'Nothing else?' Harry asked, slightly disappointed that there was no personal message from his parents to him.

'Nothing more than an addendum, declaring that should anything untoward happen to your parents, you would be left in the care of Lord Black or Mrs Longbottom.' He took of his glasses. 'As I stated earlier Mr Potter – it appears that these wills were not fully executed. If you wish to take this up with your family's solicitors we at Gringotts would offer our assistance in resolving the matter.'

'Family solicitors?' Harry repeated. 'I don't suppose you have the name and address of those available do you?'

'Of course.' Ragnak snapped his fingers and the door almost immediately opened. 'Bring me the Potter file – with the current family legal listings.' The goblin that had opened the door bowed to Ragnak and closed it behind himself. 'Shall we continue with the final will gentlemen?'

'I, Lord Sirius Black, being of sound mind, do declare this to be my last will and testament, superseding all of my previous wills which I declare void and invalid. I leave this will to the goblins at Gringotts to execute, as I have realised that there are few in the Wizarding world capable of being as impartial and thorough as they are. To my Godson, Harry James Potter, I leave the Black family estates, all vaults, all holdings and all businesses. May you have a happier time dealing with them than I ever did…'

* * *

'I'm sorry my dear boy.' Albus Dumbledore stood opposite Harry, his wand held offensively at Harry. 'I'm afraid I cannot let you leave.'

'After all you've done you think I'm going to stay?' Harry snarled. 'Not for all the gold in Gringotts.'

'This rebellion of yours has gone on for too long Harry. I am sorry about what has happened, but it was inevitable. Voldemort's followers…'

'Lucius Malfoy did not know where I was until someone in your precious Order told him.' Harry declared eyeing Dumbledore's wand, his own was clenched firmly in his hand, ready to strike. 'I was perfectly safe – until you found me.' His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the man he had once considered to be his mentor. 'You won't get any more Dumbledore. No more for the greater good, no more sacrifices, no more manipulations. I've dealt with Voldemort. Anything else is your problem – like it should have been without Trelawney's prediction. You can keep your precious Order, but as for me... I'm done.'

Dumbledore's eyes glittered malevolently. No more did they hold the friendly twinkle that Harry had known. _I wonder if they were always like that and I just didn't notice?_ He thought as he watched Dumbledore raise his wand to strike.

'_Accio_ umbrella stand!' Harry cried, raising his wand before Dumbledore could begin. Dumbledore turned, but the umbrella stand from the hall hurtled towards Harry at an incredible speed, knocking Dumbledore off his feet as it attempted to get to Harry.

He shot another spell to redirect the stand, and then lowered his wand, looking at Dumbledore now lying at his feet. He glared down at Dumbledore. 'Your manipulations have cost me far more than you could ever pay. You owe me this – stay the hell out of my life.'

With that he walked to the front door, opened it, stepped through and then closed the door behind him. With the reading of Sirius' will at Gringotts Harry had learned he owned twelve Grimmauld Place. He turned back for a moment and stared at the building as considered all he had lost thanks to the Wizarding world, The Order of The Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore. _I own this place and Dumbledore uses it for his precious Order. After what he's done he doesn't get to use me anymore. It's about time I showed him I was serious._

He raised his wand.

'_Finite Incantatem_.' He said, ending the Fidelius Charm on the house.

* * *

Please note – Pettigrew was trusted by the Potters' – consequently – he was listed in the will, whereas Remus was not - hence him not knowing about the secret keeper switch - and consequently did not benefit from their deaths.

Thoughts, comments, questions?


	16. Chapter 16

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

**Author Notes**: Life has gone kind of weird again – so sitting down and writing is not currently a priority.

* * *

'Something wrong?' Jack asked, looking at Harry's frown as they walked back to Gringotts and headed away from the wizarding solicitors they had been advised to see by the goblins. 'Other than the whole – my headmaster-screwed-over-my-life-for-his-own-ends – obviously?'

'No, no, no.' Alan muttered from the other side of Harry, his face showing exactly how angry he was at what they had learned inside the solicitors' offices. 'You've got that wrong. You mean -the headmaster-who-decided-that-screwing-up-one-orphaned-kid's-life-wasn't-enough-so-he-decided-to-try-with-Harry-as-well?'

'The headmaster-who-did-all-that-and-possibly-decimated-his-inheritance-all-for-the-alleged-greater-good-who-are-so-good-they-can't-be-bothered-to-get-off-their-own-brooms-and-take-part-in-a-war-that-was-brought-about-by-their-own-apathy…' Jack continued.

'And-thanks-to-the-aforementioned-headmaster's-manipulations-the-Wizarding public-deciding-that-instead-of-fighting-in-the-aforementioned-war-they'd-let-a-kid-try-to-live-up-to-their-impossible-expectations-thanks-again-to-the-headmaster's-Machiavellian-manipulations-of-creating-him-into-some-godlike-figure-who-will-save-us-all?' Alan finished.

'No.' Harry replied, still looking distracted, in the direction of an alleyway leading away from Diagon Alley.

'No?' Both men stopped moving and looked at each other and then at Harry, waiting for his answer.

'No.' He stated. 'I thought I saw Bill Weasley.'

* * *

'I suppose it all started when I went back to school.' Hermione said sipping her drink that Harry had bought for her, at the table in the White Hart whilst Harry drank his glass of coke. 'Ron was being a right prat – what with you not there anymore. Dumbledore took away his prefect's badge and gave it to Neville. He wasn't happy about that. Then the quidditch team had a run of bad luck – and he started taking it out on everyone.' She shifted in her seat uncomfortably, her eyes glazed over as she remembered her school year. 'It wasn't that he was mean – he just… Wasn't there you know? Suddenly I was back to being the Hermione who lived in the library and had no friends. Ginny was off dating anything in trousers…' She shivered. 'Then he started dating Lavender of all people!'

Harry frowned and noticed how damp both their clothes were as Hermione, still shivering, began to quietly rant against Ron's stupidity. Glancing around at the family milling about talking in quiet voices he reached for his wand and checked no one was watching them before casting drying and warming spells on them both.

'Thanks Harry.' She said, as she wound down. 'Sorry – I don't mean to rant – it just… Gets to me you know? For years it was the three of us and then…' She looked at him ruefully before changing the subject. 'New wand?'

'My old one had too many tracking devices on it.'

'Humph. That explains why Dumbledore was so angry when he couldn't find you. I heard him once in Grimmauld Place.' She sipped her drink. 'I don't think he knew I was there. He was talking to Remus – asking if Remus knew where you were, whether you'd sent anymore letters – and why didn't he put a tracking charm on the first one.' She picked up her drink and began to drink the last mouthful of her drink.

Harry snorted in disbelief. 'As if Remus would do that to me…'

'Oh.' She exclaimed, almost choking on her drink, slamming down the glass on the table and turning to him, grabbing his arm suddenly. 'He did Harry. He said he put a charm on it – but for some reason it didn't work! I don't know what he did wrong but...'

Harry froze, his mind trying to wrap around the fact that once again his wishes were ignored by those who claimed to be his friends. 'Are you sure Hermione?'

She nodded furiously, her eyes welling up with tears, _more in anger and frustration at things than anything else,_ Harry realised. _What on earth happened when I was gone?_

'I'm sick of the way they keep treating you! They talk about how you're supposed to save them all – but only on their terms! They act like they're doing it for the 'greater good' but it's ridiculous! Voldemort is gone – but I'm still treated as a second class citizen…'

'You want to explain that statement?' He interrupted, his voice low, but sounding deceptively calm.

'What? Voldemort? He was found dead on…'

'Not that.' Harry interrupted again. 'What you said after that.'

'Oh.' She seemed to shrink into her seat. 'After… Well… After Ron started dating Lavender…' She looked at her now empty glass woefully. 'I think if we're going to talk about this I'm going to need another drink Harry.'

Harry got up from his seat, picked up her empty glass and made his way to the bar. 'Same again?' He asked. 'Vodka and orange juice right?'

'Please.'

Harry got to the bar and leant against it, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket as he did so. 'Can I have a pint of coke and another vodka and orange please?'

'Squash?' The barman asked as he prepared the drinks.

'No juice please. And can I have a packet of crisps? The plain ones please.'

The barman put the two glasses on the bar and grabbed a packet of crisps from behind the bar, which he then placed beside the drinks. Harry then handed him a ten pound note. The barman put the money in the till and handed Harry his change. Harry put his change into his wallet, shoved his wallet back into his pocket and picked up the two drinks and his crisps. He carried his pint of coke and Hermione's glass of vodka and orange juice back to the table on one hand with his crisps in the other.

'So.' He said, sitting back down having handed Hermione her drink. 'You were going to explain the second class citizen thing again?' He opened his crisps, offered them to Hermione, who shook her head, and leant back in his chair waiting for Hermione to begin.

'I suppose it all began when we got back in school…'

* * *

'Can I help you…gentlemen?' Asked the lady behind the reception desk frowning at Harry, Jack and Alan as they walked into the foyer of 'Crane, Crane, Walters and Walters Wizarding Solicitors to the Discerning Wizard' offices, glancing curiously at their surroundings as they did so.

'I'm here to see one of the partners.' Harry stated. 'It's in regards to the Potter inheritance. And no – I don't have an appointment.' He added seeing her reach for her heavy leather-bound ledger.

She stopped her movement and looked them up and down, taking note of their attire which both Jack and Alan were obviously unused to. 'In that case gentlemen, I'm afraid we can't help you.' She sniffed. 'Please show yourselves out.'

'I'm afraid it's you who doesn't understand.' Harry said, leaning across her desk and reaching with his free hand to reveal his scar. 'We're here to discuss the Potter inheritance. With the partners. NOW.'

* * *

'Thor! Buddy!'

'Greetings O'Neill.' Thor inclined his head in greeting to Jack. 'Greetings Agent Potter.' Thor inclined his head again.

'Commander Thor.' Harry replied, copying Thor's actions.

'So… Thor. Nice to see you again and all…' Jack scratched his head as he trailed off.

Harry smirked. _Why do I get the feeling Jack has no idea as to why we're here?_

'So… Other than the lovely view of earth… Which is always good to see… What did…'

'I have brought you here for a reason O'Neill and Agent Potter.'

'Really?' Jack drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes at Jack's nonchalance.

'The Asgard have been monitoring your planet recently – as we were requested to do so in search of anything unusual in regards to Agent Potter's unique status – and we saw the signs of some unusual energy readings around certain objects.'

'Such as?'

'These.'

The air seemed to shimmer in front of their eyes. And suddenly a number of objects appeared out of thin air.

Harry's jaw dropped.

'You found them all?'

* * *

'There are so many things I want to do.' Harry said as he leant against the metal bar that separated the path from the playing field, and watched the football game which was underway. 'Take them for example.' He gestured to the men running around after the football, laughing and joking. 'I never did anything like that. I was always picked last – if at all because of Dudley. When I got to Hogwarts it was in reverse – I was always picked first – but not because of anything I was capable of – I was picked because I was the boy-who-lived not because of me…' He trailed off.

'You feel like you were missing something?' Alan asked.

'How can you miss something you never had?' He answered rhetorically. 'Isn't that what they say?' He turned to Alan. 'But for me – I knew what I was missing – every time I saw the Weasleys or Hermione – I knew their families actually loved them. Mine would have preferred me not to have existed.' He shook his head. 'Thanks to Dumbledore violating my parents wishes I got the chance to experience childhood – Dursley-style. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy.'

Alan shivered. 'Come on. Enough with the moping. Can we go back to your flat and get warm – its flipping freezing out here. We can talk about all this there instead.' He turned away from the field and started back down the path to Harry's flat. Harry watched the game for a few more seconds before turning away and following Alan. 'Hey wait up!' He called as he saw Alan turning the corner to the exit of the park. 'It's not like you can get in – you don't have a key!'

As he walked toward the corner, he took one last glance at the football field. The evening was setting in and the men had now abandoned their impromptu kick-around and were heading off in the opposite direction to him, for the other park exit. Harry took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments. _It's so beautiful and peaceful here. The sun is just sinking behind the horizon._ He closed his eyes and exhaled, the silence completely surrounding him.

Then he heard a scuffle from somewhere behind him. He opened his eyes and turned, moving towards the corner which led to the park exit. Then he heard it.

'_Crucio!' _

And Alan started screaming.

* * *

And don't I feel evil for that chapter ending? Things continue to move along… Thoughts, comments, questions? 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Author Notes: My apologies for the delay – I've been ill for the past two weeks. This included a trip to the doctor – so I was properly ill. Then I went to London to see friends and finally I've been trying to get over 20 presents for different people – very hectic and stressful. I do hope you all have a wonderful holiday.

I must now say - anyone else who reviews and states the chapters/timeline are too difficult to follow – you are now 17 chapters in. If you don't get it now – then you never will.

And just to be contrary – this one is in chronological order.

* * *

F.A.O Agent Smythe.

Eyes only summarized report from Agent Harry Potter. Names are blanked out as per usual. Please refer to additional (full) reports #6740003 (b); #6740004; #6740005 (c); #6740009(x).

Team left on schedule to arrive at assembly point. On arrival a thorough reconnaissance of the grounds was carried out by Agent in accordance with our original plan.

Entered building.

Accompanied Agent to the holding cells.

Most cells filled with remains of bodies.

Final cell contained living victim.

Victim was removed after informing commander of his status.

Arrived back at assembly point. Victim passed to medical officer.

Team departs after ensuring destruction of holding centre.

Handed documents retrieved from the centre in attempt to find the importance of victim.

Reports removed by Agents and in the offices reveal victim to be one Jack O'Neill Junior.

Reports state that victim is actually a clone of one General Jack O'Neill currently assigned to Colorado.

Report states that Gen. O'Neill remains unaware of the removal of victim from the area he was considered safe and U.S Air Force are assisting in the concealment.

Commander retrieves reports and states that these are now to be considered Eyes Only.

Arrive back at base.

Victim is removed to local hospital under heavy guard.

Debriefing.

END REPORT.

* * *

F.A.O Agent Harry Potter.

Eyes Only.

Edited report on the recent actions of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord Voldemort. Dark Revel dated Jun 16th.

() comments by agent undercover.

(No complete list of D.L.V.s followers are available due to the paranoia which dominates D.L.V.'s current activity. The gathering was located in the grounds of Malfoy Manor.)

D.L.V. Greets his followers in his usual manner – with special attention paid to those who did not answer his summons promptly.

D.L.V. Summoned P.P. and demanded to know most recent report from O.O.T.P. spy.

(We remain unaware of exact member of O.O.T.P. that P.P. communicates with despite thorough investigation)

P.P. States that whereabouts of H.P. are unknown by A.D. nor has A.D. revealed to O.O.T.P. the true nature of the prophecy. Although the contact does not consider the prophecy lost as A.D. is becoming increasing concerned with the whereabouts of H.P. to the extent that a select few are now searching for him – contact believes that this indicates that A.D. has finally lost control of H.P.

D.L.V. Demands that the spy gains the knowledge of the prophecy.

P.P. States that the spy is already working toward this goal.

D.L.V. Dismisses P.P. in his usual manner.

(Report edited for recipient)

B. LeS. Queries the delay of S.S.

S.S. States he has been with the O.O.T.P. as requested by D.L.V.

B. LeS. Demands to know where O.O.T.P. headquarters are.

(This is a common question from B. LeS. as she has deduced that the headquarters are at a property belonging to the Blacks. She takes this a personal insult as the _Fidelius _charm has ensured she cannot remember the location).

S.S. Replies that he is unable to tell her due to A.D.'s _Fidelius _charm.

B. LeS. Asks him what use he is to D.L.V.

D.L.V. Intervenes and states that S.S. is still of use to him but does not elaborate.

(Report edited for recipient)

D.L.V. Beckons to recent recruits newly marked. He then gives a task to D.M. to eliminate A.D.

D.M. Replies that he will follow his master's wishes.

(D.M. has swiftly succeeded in replacing his father in D.L.V.'s ranks; however he does not appear to possess the cunning of his father, L.M.)

(Report edited for recipient)

D.L.V. Dismisses followers in his usual manner.

(We note that the next revel is likely to be in the month of August. We believe that D.L.V. will summon the D.E.'s prior to this and will keep you apprised. It is highly likely that the next revel will take place in the graveyard which was the place of D.L.V.'s most recent encounter with H.P.)

END REPORT

* * *

F.A.O. Agent Harry Potter

Eyes Only.

Edited report on the night of elimination of D.L.V.

D.E.'s Answered summons by D.L.V.

D.L.V. Arrives and welcomes D.E.'s.

D.L.V. Collapses, as does P.P.

(All D.E.'s panic at this. It takes some time for them to ascertain that D.L.V. is dead)

Majority of D.E.'s apparate away in the ensuing melee.

D.L.V.'s body is left along with P.P.

White owl flies over graveyard with message attached.

(Report edited for recipient)

Reporter Rita Skeeter arrives with photographer.

Photographs taken of D.L.V. and P.P. taken.

(These appeared on the front cover of all the British Wizarding press the next day and have been reprinted every day since)

Aurors arrive.

Bodies are removed.

END REPORT.

* * *

F.A.O Agent Harry Potter

Harry – we've checked your P.O.Box and everything works fine – hence you getting the below report. Please note – it is edited to remove any reference to who our agent is.

J. Smythe.

Eyes Only.

Edited report on the continuing actions of the O.O.T.P. from meeting of Aug 29th.

Members present include: Albus Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore, Arabella Figg and Severus Snape.

() comments by agent undercover.

(Note that the order continues to meet in spite of the removal of greatest known threat to the Wizarding world – the Dark Lord Voldemort. A.D has never fully explained his reasoning behind this. After the previous fall of D.L.V. the order was disbanded over the course of a few months with only core members being assigned new tasks – for example A.F. – assigned to watch over H.P. a task she appears to have failed at, somewhat spectacularly)

A.D. Insists on continuing close watch of all former D.E. members both known and suspected.

A. W. States that the ministry remains unaware of the means by which D.L.V. was killed.

M. W. Requests an update on the whereabouts of one Harry Potter.

A.D. States that this is currently only known to him and a few select members of the Order for Mr Potter's safety – but contact will be made with him imminently.

(Report edited for recipient)

B.W. Informs order that Gringotts is investigating the Order fund. He is unsure as to the reasons for this.

R.W. Questions whether this has anything to do with H.P?

B.W Replies that he is unsure but that the goblins are auditing a number of accounts including the Potter vaults.

(Several members of the meeting appear to be uncomfortable at this information)

D.D Queries whether this will have an impact on the Order's funding as the Potter vaults have commonly been used in times of trouble.

M.W. States she still has H.P's key.

(Order members visibly relax. Note: Possession of the key to H.P.s vaults indicate that H.P. has not decided to revoke M.W.s unlimited access to his vaults and any objects therein)

B.W. States that he believes he saw H.P. in Diagon Alley.

A.D. States that B.W. had already informed him of this fact prior to the meeting.

(Report edited for recipient)

A.F States that she is to move into Order headquarters due to circumstances beyond her control.

A.D. States that he has agreed to this as Privet Drive is no longer under surveillance.

M.W. Inquires into the reason behind the move.

A.F. States that she has been hounded by the local muggle RSPCA board in regards to the care of her cats. Rather than raise suspicion with the presence of a number of magical items it was decided that she would move rather than continue to receive any diverted mail of Mr Potter.

A.D. Adds that all H.P's mail automatically diverts to him.

(Note: this does not include any mail sent to H.P's mail box – only magical mail addressed to H.P.)

R.W. Asks if this includes 'Harry's stupid mail box?'

A.D. States (incorrectly) that it does.

(Believes that A.D. has once again set up another mail divert system and advises J. Smythe to investigate immediately as copy of this report will be sent to H.P. asap)

(Other business is discussed and main order meeting is adjourned. Core members are asked to remain with A.D. to discuss other business.)

(Report edited for recipient)

R.L. Asks why the Order is still vigilant even with the main threat of D.L.V. now gone.

A.D. States that D.L.V. is defeated but not dead. Refuses to elaborate but insists that this is the reason why H.P. Will be returning both to Hogwarts and Order Headquarters.

R.W. Questions where H.P is so they can get him immediately.

A.D. Replies that R.L. has been requested to go to retrieve H.P. And states H.P.s current address.

R.L. Agrees to speak with H.P and attempt retrieval.

A.D. Asks that R.L. ensures that it is H.P's decision to return.

G.W. Asks why H.P. is so important.

A.D. States that D.L.V. left parts of his soul contained in Horcruxes. These must be destroyed to ensure that D.L.V. cannot return.

(Report edited for recipient)

Meeting is adjourned. R.L. will speak to H.P. in the morning.

END REPORT.

* * *

F.A.O Agent Harry Potter

Conclusion of the evidence found at the former Granger household.

Local investigators have been obliviated to believe the cause to be a gas explosion. We found no evidence to support this claim. Further investigation revealed the presence of several spellcastings, including those consider to be 'unforgivable'.

Bodies of Mr & Mrs Granger had already been seen by coroner and the autopsies declaring cause of death to be the gas explosion. Further investigation was concluded after gaining permission of their next of kin, Miss Hermione Granger, which revealed the true cause of death to be from the use of 'unforgivables'. It is also believed that the use of the _Imperius _curse led to Mrs. Granger being repeatedly stabbed by Mr. Granger with a kitchen implement. It is believed that Wizarding Aurors ensured that glamours would remain on both bodies until after they were buried/cremated as is standard procedure in these cases.

The house itself will have to be condemned as it is no longer safe. This was ensured by the perpetuators of the attacks on the household, as a continuing curse on any surviving members of the household, as once the house is reoccupied, the structure would collapse. As such steps have been taken to ensure that the house is condemned and any insurance claims are met by the Grangers' insurance.

Miss Granger has been advised of the above and has asked that we continue our investigation in regards to locating the suspects.

END REPORT.

* * *

F.A.O Harry Potter

Harry – please find below the initial report on Horcruxes. No – I wasn't pleased either. Please come and see me in the office on Monday first thing.

J. Smythe.

Horcruxes.

Currently believed to be outlawed by the Ministry of Magic, a Horcrux is created by splitting the soul and implanting part of the soul into an object to create what is known as a Horcrux. Please note – the object does not necessarily have to be inanimate, but a living creature would be considerably more challenging than an inanimate one. To create one it is necessary to first commit murder to rip apart to soul.

A Horcrux can therefore be used to grant a form of immortality as the splitting of the soul would ensure that even though the original being could be killed, the fragment of the soul surviving would ensure that this state is not necessarily permanent. As such it could easily be assumed that the words of Albus Dumbledore are correct and that the Dark Lord Voldemort has not been killed as was first thought.

It is also possible that the Dark Lord Voldemort used Horcruxes to continue his life – albeit in a disembodied state until Peter Pettigrew performed the spell-casting necessary to resurrect him.

In regards to the Dark Lord Voldemort and his potential Horcruxes, we have no information as to the status of these (possible) objects and as such further investigation is required.

END REPORT.

* * *

Thoughts and comments are more than welcome! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Author Notes: My apologies to those who did not receive prompt responses for their reviews – it appears that the email notification of these is once again playing up - hence the delay.

Also: I am about to begin a new course – jewellery making. Consequently I will have less free time – and therefore less time to write fic. Especially as I will be continuing Russian studies and (hopefully) begin my final year of my literature degree. Fic updates will continue to be sporadic.

* * *

'So. How are you finding it here?' Colonel John Sheppard asked, sitting down opposite Harry, pulling his tray full of food toward him across the table where he had put it only seconds earlier.

'S'good.' Harry replied, swallowing down his unusually coloured food. 'Different,' he said nodding at his food as an example, 'but good.'

'You're here as our liaison to the Asgard.'

Harry nodded again. 'I was asked to represent the combined interests of the Earth administrations and the Asgard High Council in the Pegasus galaxy.' He replied, setting down his fork and looking at Sheppard, watching his face to see if any of his thoughts about Harry's position could be seen. 'What happens out here could have a massive impact back there.' He leant back in his chair, noting Sheppard's wry grimace at the thought of what had happened out in Atlantis with the re-awakening of the Wraith. 'I'm outside of the command structure due to my position, so I don't have the same constraints as someone else in my position might.' He leant forward, picked up his fork and began eating again, still watching Sheppard's face.

'And your partner?' Sheppard asked nodding in the direction of the clone of one Jack O'Neill, who appeared to be contemplating juggling some of the purple fruit on offer.

'Hmm.' Harry pondered for a moment before replying. 'I think he tagged along just to fish.'

* * *

Hermione sipped her drink, set it back down onto the table and leant back against the faded cushions of the seat she was sitting on in the White Hart, and closed her eyes. 'Once we were back in Hogwarts, the first thing everyone kept asking us was where you were. We couldn't tell them anything. Dumbledore watched us almost all the time... I only realised it after… I just thought he was keeping an eye on us for you – so he could pass on how we were doing in classes and things… Just to keep you in the loop I suppose. I only realised later that he was doing it because he was hoping that one of us knew something and we would let it slip.' She sighed.

'And then?'

'Then?' She opened her eyes and gazed out into the room, her expression showing that she was not paying attention to her surroundings, but was instead remembering what seemed to be something quite painful for her. 'Then Lavender happened. Suddenly both Ron and Ginny forgot I existed.' She sat up. 'I don't blame Lavender. She hasn't really changed one bit. But suddenly everyone I thought was a friend vanished.' She grabbed her drink and took a large gulp. 'Next thing I knew there were comments, snide ones – worse than what I'd had when I was in my first year at Hogwarts.' She put her drink back down and glanced at Harry and then away, and began toying with the packet of crisps on the table.

'I knew what it was like to be lonely in Hogwarts. I'd experienced it before. But this was something new – something different. More… sinister somehow. I was pretty much shunned by everyone – even the teachers seemed to ignore me. My marks dropped – even though I was handing in assignments that were up to my usual standard… Ron started to taunt me about stuff at one point. How I was useless as a friend because I didn't do his homework for him. I realised at that point our friendship was over. What I didn't realise was that once it was – I didn't have any friends to turn to. Ginny sided with Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors followed. The Ravenclaws have never really liked me because of my marks – they found it funny. The Hufflepuffs barely even noticed. As for the Slytherins… Well.' She grimaced. 'You can imagine how thrilled Malfoy was to find me without any friends. I couldn't work out what I had done wrong. It was only after Christmas that I realised what it was.'

Harry sat next to Hermione appalled. _I can't believe this. It seems so far fetched – but looking at her – I don't think she's telling me even half of what went on. And that can't be a good thing._

She looked up at him, her eyes filling up. 'I wasn't useful anymore. I wasn't Hermione Granger – muggleborn best friend to Harry Potter. I was just Hermione Granger – muggleborn. And that, for the wizarding world, is just not good enough.'

'Hermione…' Harry tried to formulate a response. _I don't know what to say to her. She's had to put up with being abandoned by her friends twice, and betrayed by the people she trusted at Hogwarts. How could they do this to her?_

She reached over to Harry, and saw his expression. She grabbed his hand. 'It wasn't your fault.' She said firmly squeezing his hand in reassurance. 'I know you too well. You automatically think that everything bad is your fault. It is not your fault that Hogwarts is filled with idiots, sycophants, blood purists and liars. And the same goes for the wizarding world too.'

'But…'

'Not. Your. Fault.' She repeated. 'They made their own decisions.' She smiled, still with her eyes full of tears. 'Even the bad ones. Besides – not everyone changed. Malfoy was still an incredible git; Professor Snape still ignored me…' She paused. 'There were two slight improvements…Neville. For one – he helped me quite a bit. Not openly – just… unobtrusively. He's really starting to take a lot more control.' She smirked. 'Malfoy was not happy when Neville managed a complex curse that sent him to Madam Pomfrey.'

Harry grinned. 'Excellent. I wish I could have seen that.' He let go of Hermione's hand and took the packet of crisps off the table, opened them and offered them to Hermione. She shook her head, and he took a large crisp out of the bag to eat. 'You said two – what was the other?' He bit into the crisp and waited for her answer.

'A Slytherin of all people.' She replied.

'Slytherin?' Harry almost choked. 'Who? Malfoy? Snape?'

'Professor Snape.' She replied automatically. 'Oh honestly Harry Potter!' They both grinned. 'Neither of the above. Blaise Zabini believe it or not.'

Harry looked puzzled. 'Isn't that the…'

'Yes – that's him. He stepped in a few times when Malfoy went a bit too far. Nothing nice mind you – he just reminded Malfoy of my muggleborn status – but it usually led to Malfoy dropping me so…'

'Dropping you?' Harry hissed dangerously. 'Explain.'

Hermione looked down at her lap to avoid Harry's gaze. 'It was… Look… I…' She took a deep breath and then faced him. 'He grabbed me a few times. Shoved me up against a wall once – usually when there were other Slytherins around – to remind me how pathetic I was. Ron saw him do it once – and he ignored it – until he realised it was Malfoy – the bane of his existence – so he stepped in and they started fighting – right outside Professor Snape's door no less. Zabini never did that - he would just make a cutting comment – about how soiled Malfoy's hands would be for touching me – and Malfoy would leave me alone. He wasn't nice… But he did get it to stop.'

'And the teachers? Dumbledore? You said he was watching you – where were they in all this?'

She snorted. 'Turning a rather spectacular blind eye to it all. I ended up making my own potion to help reduce bruises after the first week.' She saw his face fall and grabbed his hand again. 'But it's over now – and it's still not your fault.'

He smiled ruefully, and squeezed her hand in response. 'Can I say that I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through it?'

'Not even that.' She replied, her smile becoming wider. 'You did what you had to do – and we are all better off for it. Voldemort is gone.' She frowned. 'Regardless of what Dumbledore says.'

'Ahh yes. The Order.' Harry muttered. 'I wondered when we would get around to them. Care to share what they've been up to?'

* * *

'If you'd just like to follow me Sirs.' The non-descript looking agent said to Harry and Smythe as they stepped into the building. 'If you could show me your ID?'

Smythe brought out his ID card and was waved to a checkpoint by the agent.

'Name?'

'Agent John Smythe.'

'Are you carrying any of the prohibited items listed on your left?' Smythe didn't even bother to look. 'No.'

'Please enter through the door to your immediate left.'

Smythe exited the foyer through the door as the agent returned to Harry. 'Your ID sir?'

Harry handed him his card.

'Please step into the checkpoint.'

As Harry did so his body was bathed in very bright light. He realised they were examining him in much the same way as an X-ray machine worked.

'Name?'

'Agent Harry Potter.'

'Are you carrying any of the prohibited items listed on your left?'

Harry looked at the list on the poster on the wall. _No gun today – check. No knives – check. No controlled substances e.g. acid – check. No gas canisters – check. No liquids – check. _He continued to read down the list mentally… _Hang on – no wands? No wand – check. _He thought vindictively of how Smythe had insisted on his wand being removed for this meeting. _No magical substance that could be considered dangerous – check. No corrosives – check. No explosives non-magical or magical – check._ Finally reaching the end of the list he replied. 'No.'

'Please enter through the door to your immediate left.' The agent stated.

Harry turned and opened the door to see Smythe waiting on the other side.

They made their way through another four checkpoints. Each one asking to see their ID and directing them deeper into the building that Harry had never been into before. Finally they stopped outside a plain-looking door.

Smythe reached for the door handle before stopping and turning to Harry. 'Are you ready?' He said.

'Yes.' Harry replied steeling himself for whatever was behind the door.

'Very well.' Smythe opened the door and gestured for Harry to enter. Harry stepped into the darkened room and Smythe closed the door behind him, leaving Harry alone for the first time since they had entered the building together.

Harry could see much in the room, but he could see a dim outline of the back of a high-backed swivel chair. He walked slowly to it, stopped and waited.

The chair turned around slowly.

'Hello Potter.'

* * *

Oh – so much fun to write! Your thoughts? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: Things I should be doing right now: sleeping, writing out my assignment, watching the dvd of the play my assignment is about, re-reading the play, preparing for tomorrow. What I actually am doing: typing up a chapter I wrote about two weeks ago but haven't had a chance to type up yet.

Onwards and upwards!

* * *

Harry froze. Stunned by the figure sitting in front of him.

'You!'

'Precisely Potter. Me.'

Harry's eyes moved from the face he loathed and focussed on the wand now aimed at him. The figure smirked. '_Lumos_.'

Harry fixed the chair's occupant with his most deadly glare. _I will not let him get the better of me this time! I'm not the same person I was when I was at Hogwarts._ He took a deep breath before speaking in a cold, calm voice, 'I should have guessed it was you.' He allowed a hint of a sneer into his tone, 'You always did have a flair for over the top dramatics in school. And I see…'

'_Silencio_!' The man hissed. 'You are here to listen Potter. Something I admit I don't recall you ever managing before – but for once in your life…' He trailed off and conjured a chair for Harry. 'Sit.' Harry, unable to speak, stayed standing, his body shaking with the need to hurt this figure from his past. 'The sooner you sit Potter, the quicker this little interview will be over for the both of us.' Harry sat, still shaking, his whole focus on the person in front of him. 'Now listen carefully Potter.' The man spat. 'And I shall tell you everything I know – as per Agent Smythe's ill-thought request.'

* * *

'And this must be Ms Granger. How do you do?'

Hermione visibly flinched on seeing him before recollecting herself. 'I know you warned me Harry,' she said, nodding to Harry who stood next to her smirking, 'but it really is uncanny how much you resemble Lucius Malfoy, Mr Smythe.' She took Smythe's proffered hand and shook it firmly.

'Physical resemblance only.' Smythe replied smoothly. 'I pride myself on being the white sheep of the Malfoy family.'

'Indeed?' Hermione replied archly. 'And just how do you manage that?'

'Surprisingly well.' Smythe answered. 'Shall we sit?' He gestured towards the chairs whilst he made his way around his desk to sit in his own chair. 'Neal.' He said, pressing a button, 'Coffee for three.'

Moments later Neal entered with three cups of coffee, a silver sugar bowl filled with sugar cubes with silver tongs, a small, silver jug of milk and a plate full of chocolate biscuits. He placed them onto the table before making his way out of Smythe's office.

'Milk and sugar Ms Granger?'

'Milk only please.'

'Ah I forgot. Your parents were dentists were they not?' He stated as he poured milk into one of the cups. Hermione inclined her head in acknowledgement. 'In that case I shall refrain from offering you the biscuits – but do help yourself if you should wish to indulge.' He passed the cup and saucer to her. 'Your usual Potter?'

'Please.'

Smythe poured some milk into the second cup before delicately dropping four cubes of sugar into it. He passed the cup and saucer over to Harry, and then placed seven cubes into his cup, added a splash of milk, picked up his teaspoon from the saucer and stirred his coffee.

'I think it is time for us to get down to business.' He said, removing the spoon from his well-stirred cup, tapping it on the rim and then placing it back onto the saucer. 'Tell me Ms Granger. What do you think of the Wizarding world?'

* * *

'Greetings Agent Potter.' Thor spoke from his high council seat, the rest of the Asgard High Council watching Harry closely.

'Commander Thor.' Harry replied, nodding his head. 'High Council.'

'We understand that you are aware of us and the circumstances regarding the status of your kind on your planet.' Another Asgard spoke – one Harry didn't recognise.

'I do.'

'We know that you do not wish to remain with your own kind.'

'That is correct.'

Another member of the High Council spoke. 'You have been offered a position in the Stargate base – in partnership to the clone of one Jack O'Neill but have refused.'

'Yes, I have.'

The High Council appeared to be waiting for more information. _I have no intention of telling you anything unless you actually ask for it._ _I know you are our allies, but having read some of the reports, you could have helped us so many times, and I know that you have saved our skins – but that does not mean you have our best interests at heart._

Eventually the Asgard who had spoken after Thor asked the question Harry could tell they all wanted answered. 'Why not?'

Harry frowned. _How do I answer this one then?_ He took a long breath in as he ordered his thoughts before starting his reply. 'Can I assume that you are all fully briefed in regards to the Wizarding world and the Dark Lord Voldemort?'

'We are.' Thor replied.

'You are also aware that I killed him?' Harry stated bluntly.

'Indeed.' Thor bowed.

'And finally are you aware that he may not actually be dead?'

For a moment there was silence, and then a low murmuring filled the hall. The noise rose rapidly, before gradually getting quieter, until there was once again silence. Thor gazed down at Harry and finally spoke. 'We were not. Can you explain this to us Agent Potter?'

Harry sighed inwardly. _Here we go again!_ 'Can I ask if the Asgard have ever heard of Horcruxes?'

* * *

'Brrrrrrrring!'

'I'll get it!' Alan declared cheerfully at the sound of the flat's doorbell, he smirked as he gleefully noted Harry's flour covered ensemble.

'I'll get you for this!' Harry shouted, threatening Alan's smirking face with his wooden mixing spoon which he dropped back into the bowl as Alan made his way to the door, Harry desperately tried to remove some of the flour Alan had just covered him with whilst he was in the middle of making pancakes.

'Empty threats!' Alan retorted as he got to the door. Sliding the door chain on, he opened the door cautiously. 'Yes?'

Two men stood outside, looking uncomfortable. Finally the elder of the two, a distinctly shabby looking man said, 'Is Harry there?'

Alan was immediately on his guard. 'That depends.' He replied, signalling to Harry to be prepared just in case. 'Who wants to know?'

'Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley.'

* * *

'Mr Potter.' The man smiled, showing his sparkling teeth. 'Let me introduce myself! Daniel Parker, legal advisor to the discerning wizard families!' He gave them another gleaming smile. 'And who might your friends be?'

'My associates are not up for discussion.' Harry replied, noting with distaste that Daniel Parker reminded him of a combination of Gilderoy Lockhart and Colin Creevy, with all the admirable characteristics taken out.

'Well… Sir…' His voice lost some of its overly pleased sound. 'You are aware that by law, unless one of these gentlemen is your magical guardian then we cannot discuss any legal matters today.'

'Considering one of my magical guardians is dead, and the other resides in a long term care ward for spell damage in St. Mungo's I highly doubt either of my two associates is either of them – but that shouldn't matter – being as I am of age.'

'Mr Potter…' Parker drawled patronisingly. 'As you still attend Hogwarts and have the headmaster listed as your guardian I cannot discuss anything with you today.' He smiled at them, his smile once again showing his gleaming teeth. 'In fact – I'm going to have to ask you to leave – and return with your guardian – or wait until you are of age.'

Harry just looked at Parker, taking in his flamboyant robes, his perfectly sculpted hair, his immaculately polished wand and shoes, his still gleaming teeth and the very smug expression on his face. Jack and Alan stood either side of Harry and glared. Parker's smile faltered, and all three could tell he was intimidated by this united show of strength surrounding Harry. _I could almost pity him. _Harry thought, amused by Parker's attempts to regain his composure. _I wouldn't fancy having either Jack or Alan glare at me like that – let alone the two of them together!_

'I believe you have been misinformed.' Harry said, very quietly. 'I withdrew from Hogwarts at the end of my fifth year. I have documentation here stating that I am considered an adult in the Wizarding world. I wish to discuss my parents' estate. It would be in both your and your company's best interests to acquiesce to my wishes. I will be accompanied by my associates.'

Parker shivered at the tone of Harry's voice. He once again tried to regain his smarmy equilibrium. 'But of course Mr Potter! Please accept my most sincere apologies! I have obviously been misinformed! May I see your documentation?'

Harry noticed the gleam in Parker's eyes as he pulled out the documents stating his legal status as an adult. 'Of course – here you go.' Harry replied handing them over.

'I'll just get these verified and we can get down to business!' Parker declared, sauntering off. 'I'll bring them back in a few moments!'

Harry waited for a moment before speaking to Parker's back, 'There's no need to return them.' They all watched Parker's face contort in the reflection of the mirror at the end of the corridor at the thought of having Harry's papers in his hands. Harry grinned. 'I have extra copies.'

_Parker's face is a curious combination of smarm, rage and fury_, Harry noted gleefully.

Parker composed himself, unaware that they had watched him in the mirror. 'But of course – no one in their right mind would only have one copy of such important papers.' Parker stated as he turned back to face them, his gleaming smile upon his face once more. 'My office is just this way. Miss Spence!' He gestured to a mousy looking assistant, who had been filing away papers in a filing cabinet outside one of the offices. 'Get these verified for Mister Potter immediately!' He handed her Harry's papers before gesturing to them to follow him.

He opened the door for Harry and gestured again for Jack and Alan to follow. Alan stopped and grasped the door. 'After you.' He said to Parker, thereby ensuring that Parker couldn't escape the meeting by shutting them in here without him.

Parker scuttled in, eyeing the three of them as Alan closed the door.

As the three of them eyed Parker, they all noticed how his gleaming smile appeared to be significantly dimmed by the prospect of discussing anything with Harry, nor did he make any movement to sit at his highly ornate desk, with its elaborate decorations in the reddish-brown polished wood.

Eventually Harry realised he needed to get Parker moving as it was obvious the man had no intention of doing so himself.

'The Potter Estate.' Harry said, conjuring a chair for himself and settling down into it. 'Begin.'

* * *

Thoughts, comments, questions? 


	20. Chapter 20

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: Weirdly for the first time ever I am actually ahead of this chapter. With luck there won't be so long a gap as I've done about ¾ of the next two chapters. They need more writing and more editing before posting. My life does continue to be busy though, so just because its mostly written doesn't mean it will appear imminently.

Also: I understand that many find the format of this story frustrating. However – it is staying this way until the end. Comfort yourselves with the fact that when it is done I intend to re-work it all and write it up in order. So if you can't bear this – you will have to wait for that. Which is undeniably months off.

One final note: To those who leave unsigned reviews – most of the reviews I respond to. If you wish for a reply – leave an email address or something. Cheers!

* * *

He gazed out across the water before turning back to the structure behind him. _So peaceful, yet so deadly. _He thought, taking in the sight of Atlantis shimmering in the early morning sun.

'Hey there, stick boy. Whatcha doing?' Jack strolled over to where Harry was sitting.

'Just enjoying the early morning before we start.' Harry replied, shading his eyes from the sun to see Jack.

Jack nodded and stood there for a moment, before rocking back on his heels. 'You done?'

'I suppose.' Harry said, 'Give me a hand?' He held his hand out to Jack who obligingly reached down to pull him up. 'So what were you doing out here?'

'Other than looking for you?' Jack replied, pressing the panel to let them back inside. 'Gotta love Ancient technology.' He muttered as they stepped inside. 'I was checking out where best to fish…'

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Of course you were.'

'Hey – no point in rushing these things. It takes time. And I gotta tell yah…'

* * *

'Harry.'

'Remus. Bill.' Harry nodded warily in their direction, still inwardly debating whether he should let either of them into his flat. 'Tell me something about myself that you would know.' _Yes gentlemen, I'm not quite as naïve as I was_. He thought, noticing their taken aback expressions.

'I was best friends with your father. I taught you the _Patronus _charm in your third year – it takes the form of your father's animagus – a stag – also known as Prongs.'

Harry nodded. 'True.' He didn't move to open the door and just watched Bill.

Bill frowned. 'I'm a curse-breaker for Gringotts and a member of the Order. You're best friends with my youngest brother and you rescued my sister from the Chamber of Secrets.'

'That'll do.' Harry said, shutting the door in their faces. He smirked as he did so, realising they had no clue why he had done it. He took off the door chain and reopened the door, holding it for them as they entered.

Alan eyed both of them suspiciously from where he was now sitting, having relinquished his spot at the door when Remus and Bill announced who they were.

For a moment, no one moved. Finally Bill spoke, 'Harry – is there somewhere we can speak – privately?' Eyeing Alan as he did so, his expression mirroring the look on Alan's face.

'No.' Harry replied. 'Whatever you are here to say can be said in front of my friend.'

The two Order members looked at each other, before Remus moved towards where Alan was sitting. 'In that case,' he said, holding out his hand, 'I'm Remus Lupin. And you are?'

'Not interested in whatever you're selling.' Replied Alan not moving from his spot to shake Lupin's hand.

_For the first time Remus seems to be quite stunned. _Harry noted, amused by Lupin's expression as he tried to take his hand back gracefully without looking foolish.

'This is the kind of person you've been hiding with then Harry?' Bill demanded. 'Some friend,' he snorted. 'I thought it didn't matter to you that Remus was a werewolf.'

'Oh shut up Weasel…y.' Alan drawled. 'I couldn't give a toss about the whole werewolf stuff.' He glared at Remus who was still standing near him. 'But abandoning a child?' He stretched upwards before slouching back down, 'that I take great exception to – especially one who had abusive guardians. Forgive me for not shaking hands with… that.' He pointed disdainfully at Remus.

'I beg your pardon?' Lupin demanded angrily.

'Harry.' Alan said pointing at Harry. 'You abandoned him. Twice.' He counted off on his fingers. 'Once when he was a baby – he never met you until he was – what – in his third year in his magic school? Would it have killed you to have checked on your best friend's son? And then…' He said, getting up from the chair and advancing threateningly towards Lupin, 'even after you found out how those Dursleys treated him,' he spat, 'you left him there to rot. Forget about shaking your head,' he said, seeing Lupin do exactly that in denial, 'And don't be surprised about me not shaking your hand – I wouldn't…'

'Stop.' Harry said, knowing that Alan had long been waiting for an explanation over Lupin's behaviour.

'Harry!' Remus cried, still seemingly shocked by Alan's accusations. 'I would never… The Dursleys… Abuse?' He sounded totally bewildered.

'I think… Harry said after a moment's contemplation, 'that it depends on your perspective. Was I safe from Voldemort?' Bill flinched. 'Oh yes. Was I safe from the Death Eaters? Yes again – bravo Dumbledore. I was safe from the Ministry too.' He paused as though he was considering his next words. 'But was I safe from the Dursleys? I don't know.' He turned to Bill. 'Tell me Bill – is being locked in a cupboard, bullied and underfed, overworked and treated like a slave an ideal childhood?' He shrugged, with a wry expression on his face. 'I'm an only child myself, so I'm not sure if I could be a decent judge.' He smiled, an engagingly innocent smile. 'And Dudley was their own son – so I really can't take him as an example - especially with the bias I have against them.' He grinned. 'So tell us Bill, - they gave me the cupboard under the stairs to me as my room and locked me in there until I was eleven. Is that classed as abuse?'

'I…I…I…'

'Oh physical surely? But what about mental abuse? What about – the fact that they told me my parents were pathetic and died in a car crash? That magic didn't exist? That I was worth nothing and was a freak?' He paused, letting out his breath slowly, trying to calm himself down. 'I was abused Remus.' He said turning to face the werewolf. 'You were one of the few adults in a position where you could have found out where I was. You were at my parents' wedding – you met my Aunt Petunia. You even knew who she married. But not once – not once did you bother to check that the son of your best fried was well looked after. Care to share with the rest of us why that was?

* * *

'Any withdrawals made by anyone in possession of your vault key are seen as authorised by you.'

'Hence the discrepancies in expenditure?' Harry queried, gazing at the bank statement in front of him.

The goblin named Pishchik bowed in response to Harry's question.

Is everything ok? Jack asked, seeing Harry's frown deepen.

'Oh fine.' Harry replied. 'Just… peachy.' He smirked, seeing Jack's face as he used his expression, before turning his gaze to the bank statement, the amusement fading from his face as his eyes looked intently at the paper scroll in front of him. 'If you count the fact that I seem to have been bankrolling Dumbledore, the Order, the Dursleys, what looks like a quarter of Hogwarts muggleborn students and the entire Weasley family for the past seventeen years – I'm perfectly content with being swindled.' He stated blithely as he rolled the scroll back up. 'Yourself?'

* * *

'Harry!' Hermione clutched Harry's arm. 'Look!'

Harry looked up and saw the Dark Mark hovering in the sky. Hermione had already let go of his arm and hurtled across the roundabout, ignoring the cars that swerved to miss her.

'Hermione! Look out!' He took of running after her, paying more attention to the traffic.

Hermione had already reached the pavement and continued running around the corner. Her scream made Harry find adrenaline he didn't know hid exhausted body possessed.

'Mum! Dad!'

Harry heard her cries as he rounded the corner and saw the house he guessed was Hermione's devastated in front of him.

Hermione had stopped running at the sight of her house, but she suddenly moved as though to go into the building.

'Hermione! No!' He grabbed her waist from behind, trying to hold her back from the now smoking building.

'CRASH!'

Suddenly the windows exploded, sending both of them to the ground with the force of the blow. Flames leapt out of the upper floor windows and the Dark Mark shone sickeningly from above.

Hermione, still trapped by Harry's arms started shaking. Her arm stretched out, hand extending, vainly reaching for her parents in the hope that they had not been inside.

Harry knew somehow, that this was for him, not her. _If she hadn't come to the funeral – she would have been here. She said she was meant to be warding the house. Everyone I know is a target because of me. _He held Hermione tighter, as sobs overtook her as the realisation began to sink in. _Someone has betrayed me again. Someone who knew where I lived, and who knew where Hermione lived. But who?

* * *

_

Short, but hopefully enjoyable. Thoughts, comments, queries?


	21. Chapter 21

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: Things I should be doing – my final coursework piece for Russian. What I am doing – typing up the chapter I wrote out weeks ago.

I've had more than one comparison to Lost. Please note – I've never seen Lost so any similarities are purely coincidental.

For those more interested in what inspired this style of story – I would advise them to look at the following novels: _The Woman in White_ by Wilkie Collins and _The Ghost Road_ by Pat Barker. Whilst I an nowhere near the standard of these writers – I found a number of the concepts to be very useful when plotting out analepsis – which I am reliably informed by my literature tutor is the correct name for a flashback scene.

And after that long note – onwards with the story!

* * *

'Let me tell you a story Potter.' He said, 'Are you sitting comfortably?' He smirked, taking in Harry's immobile figure. 'For once in your miserable life you will listen to me.' 

He conjured up a goblet of some liquid, sipped it and then settled down into his chair opposite Harry. 'I joined Smythe before you entered Hogwarts.' He stated quietly. 'After I turned spy for Dumbledore – which was brought about by acting on my own conscious, he taught me the art of _Occlumency_. What he didn't anticipate was me seeing into his twisted plans. A fault of many of those who believe themselves to be great – he overestimated his power.' He gazed across at Harry. 'Let me summarise for you.'

'One.' He held up a long bony finger. 'He _Imperio'd _Sirius Black and _Obliviated _him – ensuring Black believed he had used his own free will to send me to the Shrieking Shack. Ensuring Black's mistreatment of me and others in all the other houses sent us straight to the Dark Lord.'

'Two.' He held up a second finger. 'He ensured my loyalty was to him by forcing me to swear an oath. Oaths are not taking lightly in the Wizarding World, Mr Potter. Part of that oath was to be unable to reveal anything about my spying to another wizard or witch without his explicit consent…'

Harry felt confused. _How on earth did I find out about it? Or Smythe and his organisation for that matter?_

'I sense your confusion - let me clarify. I can discuss this – because you already know about my other… duties.' He said distastefully. 'If you have already heard from other sources – then I can speak freely.' He smirked. 'Dumbledore remains unaware of any group who monitor the Wizarding world, outside of other magical races that is. My reports are sent to you via Smythe's department. Therefore I am not telling any wizard or witch anything. My reports are handled by those who are not magical.' He leant back in his chair, looking incredibly smug. 'Clever isn't it?' He shifted in his chair. 'As for today's explanation… Well, Dumbledore stated that you must be made to return to the Wizarding world by _any means necessary. _What I am telling you today could make you return – therefore I have not yet broken my oath.'

'Let us move on, however. Three.' He held up a third finger. 'My hands have always been tied when it comes to you Mr Potter. I could not tell you why you needed to know _Occlumency_ as Dumbledore had not given me leave to do so. In fact – I could not tell any wizard anything, without his permission.' He leant forward. 'You must understand Mr Potter – on leaving the Dark Lord – I was desperate. I was willing to give any oath to Dumbledore…' He trailed off and sighed deeply.

'Dumbledore was unaware I had seen anything. He had been manoeuvring us all.' He sipped some more of his drink. 'Do you realise he told me to tell the Dark Lord the prophecy – in its truncated form? I had been spying for some time at that point.' He turned a hard glare at Harry. 'He wrote off your parents as what the muggles would call 'collateral damage', Mr Potter. He would have rushed to the rescue of course - after your family had died defeating the Dark Lord – he would have claimed victory! Hagrid was sent first to see if the coast was clear, he was also told to collect any living family members and take them to Dumbledore. How do you think Hagrid turned up so quickly to your parents' house with you inside? It was under _Fidelius. _Wormtail only told the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. He did not tell Dumbledore. He did not tell Hagrid. The spell should have held against them.'

He turned his attention back to his goblet, staring at the liquid inside. 'But there was one thing Dumbledore did not anticipate Mr Potter. And that was you surviving the Dark Lord.'

He waved his hand in Harry's direction, and Harry felt the spell release him. He sighed in relief as he felt his muscles relax and sunk down into his chair. 'Thank you professor.'

Snape's expression turned into what could almost be described as a wry grin. 'I think Mr Potter, that that is probably the first time you were ever sincere in saying that.'

Harry's expression lightened. 'I think you might be right sir.'

'To continue.' Snape conjured a second goblet for Harry. 'It is only water Potter.' He said on seeing Harry's frown. 'If I wanted to poison you – don't you think I would have done it by now?'

Harry looked as though he was thinking about that. 'I don't know sir.' He said eventually. 'Maybe you were just biding your time and lulling me into a false sense of security?'

Snape's lips twitched. 'Touché.' He drank from his goblet as Harry did the same.

'As I said – to continue, Dumbledore placed you with your mother's sister. It was not unknown in the Order that she disliked magic – although she was fond of her sister.'

'Aunt Petunia?' Harry spluttered. 'Fond?'

Snape frowned at Harry's interruption. 'Potter.' He said, his voice dropping to the smooth deadly voice he used in his potions classes, 'I would prefer to continue with no interruptions… from you.'

'My apologies sir. My aunt has never appeared to be… particularly fond of anything to do with my mother.'

'Hmm.' Snape put aside his goblet and steepled his fingers in front of him. 'I only know what I heard of your aunt. She was fond of your mother and tolerated your father. She was also known to dislike the Wizarding world intensely – although that may have had something to do with Black playing a prank of some sort on her.' He dropped his fingers to the arms of his chair. 'Nevertheless – Dumbledore declared you safe at your aunt's house. Most of the Order was happy to return to their lives without the threat of the Dark Lord hanging over them. The Weasleys did suggest you be raised with them, but they soon dropped that suggestion. The Longbottoms however… Well… Tell me Potter – what do you know of the Longbottoms?'

'Neville's parents?' At Snape's nod he continued. 'Not much – they were cursed by Bellatrix and a group of Death Eaters after Voldemort's first fall. They ended up in Saint Mungo's – permanent spell damage.' He paused. 'I found out more recently that Neville's mother was appointed my godmother.' He stopped and waited for a response.

'Correct.' Snape said. 'She is indeed listed as your godmother. As your mother was to be for Neville. The Longbottoms were unimpressed by Dumbledore's removal of you to your aunt's house. They asked for custody – as was their legal right and obligation. I believe it would have happened – they were garnering enough support…If it wasn't for Bella et al discovering the Longbottoms safe house first.' He raised an eyebrow and looked over at Harry who was watching him intently. 'Funny how those who question Dumbledore all seem to fall to Death Eaters. Just look at Miss Granger's family for example.'

* * *

'I'm still not sure about this.' Harry griped, glaring at Jack as he sat on the pristine bed in the SGC's medical department, his sleeve rolled up, exposing his arm for the doctors. 

'Quit your whining.' Jack replied. 'You heard what Thor said. The SGC want to check it for their records… If you do have the ATA gene…'

'Then I get the joy of yet more unexplained abilities?' Harry remarked wryly, mock glaring at Jack for putting him through this. 'Because of course nothing out of the ordinary _ever_ happens to me. Does it? And I never spent any time as a kid in any sort of medical bed ever did I?'

Jack shook his head. 'Stop whining.' He repeated. 'It's not like they'll be using the really big needles.'

* * *

'Potter. Come in. Sit down.' Smythe gestured at the chair. 

'You rang sir? Harry joked, imitating a television show he used to spy upon through the cracks of his cupboard whilst he was living with the Dursleys.

Smythe didn't respond, merely sitting down behind his desk opposite Harry.

'Sir?' Harry questioned. _I don't like the feel of this. It feels like something is coming._

'I regret to inform you Agent Potter…' Smythe paused, seemingly trying to work out what to say. 'Harry.' He corrected himself. 'We were informed that as of two hours ago your aunt, Petunia Dursley, died en route to hospital.'

Harry's face drained of colour. 'Aunt Petunia? Dead?'

'I'm afraid so Harry.' Smythe said gently, noticing how pale Harry was. 'We're investigating to see if there were any… unusual circumstances. I'm sure you understand.'

'Aunt Petunia?' Harry still sounded stunned. 'But I…I never got the chance to…' He trailed off, looking at Smythe, his eyes filling with tears.

'The chance?' Smythe prompted gently.

'The chance to ask her. 'Why?''

* * *

'You. Found. All. The. Horcruxes.' Harry stated in stunned disbelief as he watched them materialise in front of his eyes, including a rather angry Nagini, who was held frozen in the Asgard beam. 'You found ALL the horcruxes.' He repeated, trying to get his mind around the concept. 'Dumbledore has been allegedly searching for these for nearly twenty years – and you found them all in less than a month?' He turned to face Thor. 'You found all the horcruxes for me?' 

Thor bowed in response.

'Right. Okay.' Harry scratched his head, as though it would help him find an answer. He turned to Jack and whispered in disbelief, 'They found ALL the horcruxes.' He pointed at them as though he wasn't entirely sure if this was real. 'Dumbledore has been searching for them for years – and the Asgard find them in just over two weeks. Find them and take them from where they were held!'

'Neat.' Jack said rolling back on his heels.

'But – what do I do now?' Harry said, still in a very quiet voice. 'I have no idea how to destroy them.'

'Thor? Any suggestions?'

Thor inclined his head as he spoke. 'The Asgard High Council believes that it is possible to destroy them through a nuclear explosion.'

'Nuclear?' Harry mouthed. 'Right.' He turned to Jack. 'Know anywhere I can get a nuclear explosion?'

'Sure.' Jack replied gleefully, rubbing his hands together. 'Say Thor – could you beam up Carter?'

* * *

Thoughts, comments, questions? 


	22. Chapter 22

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: Honestly folks, these past few weeks have not put me in the mood for writing fic. I have two pieces of coursework outstanding – neither have been started.

More importantly – I got told I may be made redundant at the end of May. Or maybe not.

Lets just say finding my motivation has been… challenging.

Oh – and once again I can say: This. Story. Is. Not. In. Order.

One final note: To those who have reviewed and said they enjoy this story. You motivate me to write more – you are one of the main reasons I managed to sit down and write this chapter. Thank you all very much!

* * *

'This him?'

Jack nodded slowly as he sat down at the diner table. Harry followed his lead and sat down next to him.

The older man raised an eyebrow, as he gazed across at Harry. 'I thought he'd be… bigger.' He finally said.

'Nope.' Jack replied. 'Harry Potter – meet General Jack O'Neill.'

'Two ells.' The older Jack added helpfully. 'I'm the original.' He smirked at his clone's scowl. 'And still the best.'

Harry stifled a smirk at the expression of disgust on the younger Jack's face, and offered his hand across the table for the older man to shake. 'Harry Potter.' He said to the General, who took his hand and shook it firmly. 'I'm pleased to meet you sir. Jack has told me a lot.'

The General frowned as he let go of Harry's hand. 'He did?' He turned to face his clone. 'You did?'

Jack grinned smugly and nodded.

'Riiight.' The General drawled. 'I hope you don't believe everything you hear Potter.' He handed them the menu he had been reading before they turned up.

'Hi! I'm Kelly!' A perky sounding waitress appeared at Harry's elbow moments later. 'What can I get you folks?'

'Coffee and pancakes please.' Harry said, having glanced at the menu now propped up on the table.

'Same for me.' Jack added.

'Just coffee.'

'Coming right up!' Kelly said cheerfully, as she noted down their orders on her notepad, before walking away to put in their orders.

Silence reigned until she returned and dished out their orders.

_The General seems apprehensive_. Harry noted. _I wonder what he and Jack have cooked up together for me?_

The General seemed oblivious to Harry's scrutiny as he drank his coffee. Finally he turned to face Harry before speaking. 'Mini-me has told me something of the situation you've found yourself in.'

Harry glanced over ay Jack suspiciously before turning back his attention to the General.

'And I've contacted Smythe, who briefed me to the best of his ability.' The General paused. 'He's made a request of me that I find difficult to refuse.' The General leant back in his seat and finished off his coffee as he considered his next words.

'I know you know what he is.' He said pointing at Jack, 'although you don't know how it happened.' He glanced around the small diner, checking that no one could possibly overhear what he was about to say. He leant closer to Harry across the table. 'Tell me, Agent Potter, do you believe in Aliens?'

* * *

'It's a shame Jack had to go back – I bet he would have loved to have talked with that Lupin bloke.' Alan said, stretching out across his favourite part of Harry's sofa. 

'And then he would have felt even more comfortable I'm sure.' Harry stated as he sat down opposite Alan, a pensive expression on his face.

Alan snorted. 'Oh please. You heard his excuses. Talk about pathetic. I couldn't believe it. I mean come on! You heard him.'

'I did.' Replied Harry. 'That didn't mean that you had to be as nasty as you were though.'

Alan shifted his position and looked over at the still frowning Harry. 'It bothers you… Doesn't it? What I said to him? It bothers you.'

Harry looked over at Alan, his frown still very evident.' Yes.' He answered. 'He's the only link I have to my parents that I trust – he's all I've got left of them. And you accusing him of all that stuff – which I admit is true – it wasn't what I wanted.'

'Wait a minute – you admit that I'm right but you wanted me to stay quiet?' Alan demanded incredulously, as he sat up. 'You agreed with me all along about his behaviour towards you!'

'Yes – but I didn't want you to treat him like that! He's still my friend regardless of…'

'Of what? His abandoning you? I don't recall you telling me to shut up when he was here or defending him then!' Alan stood up, slamming his half drunk bottle of lager onto the coffee table. 'In case you've forgotten – he left you when you needed him the most. Whose to say he won't do it again in the future? Nothing.' He snarled. 'That man is a waste of space and you know it.'

Harry erupted from the chair. 'Don't you dare speak about Remus like that.' He shouted. He stopped, took a deep breath trying desperately to calm himself down. 'Get out.'

'Gladly.' Alan answered, going to the door. 'I can't stand to be around you when you can't even think straight.' He got to the door, opened it, grabbed his jacket from the coat stand next to it, and marched out, slamming the door behind him.

Harry listened to Alan's footsteps marching away, before grabbing Alan's lager bottle and chucking it at the door.

The glass shattered on impact, liquid and shards poured down the door, pooling in a combined mess on the floor.

Harry pressed the palm of his hand against his scar.

'Fuck.'

* * *

'There are others of your kind that are aware of us.' 

'Really?' Harry stopped walking and looked at Thor in disbelief.

Thor turned back to the now stationary Harry. 'Yes.' He bowed his head. 'It is this way Agent Potter.'

Harry's thoughts finally caught up with what Thor had just revealed. 'Who? How? Why?' He demanded, as he began to follow Thor through his ship once more. 'I thought there was no contact between the Asgard and wizards.'

'There have always been those who stood apart from their brethren.' Thor stated, turning down a new corridor. 'They discovered the truth behind it all – they have kept us informed of the developments in your world.'

Harry could feel his frown getting deeper. 'But… I'm confused still.' He confessed. 'Who are they? Do I know them?'

Thor glanced over at Harry and blinked. 'I believe you do Agent Potter. It was their reports that originally brought you to our attention.'

* * *

'What precisely would I be involved in?' Hermione asked, setting down her tea cup. 

'Liaison between us and the Wizarding world.' Smythe replied. 'Whilst we do have contacts within the Wizarding world already, we tend to lack operatives placed in positions who can report back from the Ministry. Most of our operatives tend to be deep undercover, or on the fringes of society. You however…' He trailed off.

'Me what?' She said, leaning closer to Smythe, her eyes gleaming at the possibilities.

Smythe grinned at her apparent eagerness. 'You will be placed in the Minister for Magic's office. A direct link between them and us.'

Harry's jaw dropped. _How on earth will Smythe pull that one off?_

Hermione unlike Harry showed no surprise, merely raising an eyebrow at Smythe's statement. 'And how, pray, do you intend to manage that?'

'Simple.' Smythe replied. 'But before I explain Miss Granger – I am required to ask – where do your loyalties lie in all this? With the Wizarding world? Or with us?'

Hermione's nose wrinkled for a moment as she frowned before answering. 'Neither actually. I'm with Harry.'

'Not a blind follower.' Smythe stated, approvingly. 'Excellent. We need people with intelligence Miss Granger. Would you care to join us here at MI5?'

Hermione firmly nodded once.

Smythe leant back in his chair, obviously pleased at the way the meeting was going. 'In that case Miss Granger – once you've signed our forms – we need you to go back to Hogwarts and finish your schooling - with impeccable results.'

* * *

Thoughts comments questions? 


	23. Chapter 23

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: The uncertainty over my job continues. I now have only one piece of coursework outstanding! I lost the first part of this chapter and thought I might have to redo it. Then I found the stuff I written! So this chapter can now be completed…

Another letters chapter. I've wanted to post it since about chapter 17… Only the others insisted they be read first! I hope this clarifies a number of points that reviews have raised…

* * *

Mail received for Agent H. Potter via the P.O. Box as per Agent Smythe's orders collated and filed for the past year in date received order.

* * *

Month received: November.

* * *

Daily Prophet Special!

YOU-KNOW-WHO FOUND DEAD! PETER PETTIGREW ALSO DEAD!

Ministry Dumbfounded!

Report by Rita Skeeter.

In the early hours of November the 1st, yours truly, Rita Skeeter, attended an urgent owl and found the bodies of You-Know-Who and a much older Peter Pettigrew! Pettigrew's arm was revealed to have the Dark Mark, a sure sign of following You-Know-Who! Both killed by an unknown curse!

This reporter asked the Ministry the following:

Is this the final end of You-Know-Who? See page 3.

What curse killed You-Know-Who? See page 5.

Could Pettigrew have been alive all this time? See page 6.

Was Sirius Black Innocent? See page 7 and 8 for a full review of Sirius Black's life of crime!

* * *

Month received: November.

* * *

Daily Prophet Special!

LORD SIRIUS BLACK EXONERATED!

Ministry says: Pettigrew was guilty all this time.

Report by Rita Skeeter.

Today the Ministry of Magic announced that Lord Sirius Black had been exonerated and his time at Azkaban struck off his record. The new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour stated, "Lord Black is innocent. His trial was a travesty under Fudge. Unfortunately we have reason to believe that Lord Black has passed away since his escape from Azkaban. As such, we shall be contacting his Gringotts representatives to ensure the compensation will be passed to his heirs."

This reporter asks:

Is Sirius Black now at peace? The evidence. See page 2 & 3.

Are the Malfoys the heirs? The complexities of the Black inheritance. See page 7.

The Black family tree – or why Sirius Black was thought to be a criminal. See page 9.

* * *

Month received: April.

* * *

Dear Harry,

I spent weeks trying to work out how to answer your letter – hoping that I would manage to write something that would make sense. Then, after I did, I realised that if I did send you a letter directly, Dumbledore might start paying more attention to me.

So I'm sending this to my grandmother and she can send it on to your post box.

First off – thanks for telling me the prophecy. It explains a lot of things – especially some of the looks the headmaster has been giving me recently. I've been avoiding him ever since you sent your letter to me. I don't want him getting ideas about me replacing you!

I suppose I ought to tell you what has been going on in Hogwarts. Snape continues to be awful – although he teaches DADA now – his lessons have not been fun.

It's been quite strange now that You-Know-Who is gone again – even though it has been months. Headmaster Dumbledore has been quiet about the whole thing and the Ministry don't seem to have a clue how he died. We're all still pretty unsettled though – as though no one can really believe he's gone for good this time.

Ron has become – sorry if this offends you – a complete pain. He treats everyone as though he is the Boy-Who-Lived, and everyone seems to be falling for it! Hermione called him on it at the beginning – but no one seemed to listen – least of all Ron. Even I tried telling him – but Ron, well, you know Ron. Let's just say he wasn't listening and leave it at that. One other thing – everyone seems to be ignoring Hermione now. I don't know if Ron said something – but I do know she's pretty upset. I have been doing my best, but you know how Gryffindor is – once they turn on you – you've had it. Hopefully this will all blow over soon.

Oh – and one final thing – Luna has left Hogwarts! Her father had an offer to run the Quibbler internationally – so she's gone with him. She did tell everyone before she left that she was really heading off to represent Earth at some major interplanetary meeting. Although she kept calling people from earth Towri, or Tau'ri or something – because that's what they're called by people from other planets! I think Luna may have finally gone over the edge on this one! I think Hogwarts will miss her crazy madness!

Right – I must get off and get Snape's essay started. He's coming this way!

All the best,

Neville Longbottom.

* * *

Month received: June.

* * *

Gringotts Bank

Diagon Alley

London

Mr Harry James Potter

P.O. Box 32

Surrey

Dear Mr Potter,

Please find enclosed an entire list of the contents of the combined Black and Potter holdings. Please note – the majority of the Potter holdings cannot be touched by yourself until you attain the age of eighteen as per your family inheritance laws.

Yours faithfully,

Ragnak

Account Manager

Gringotts (London Branch)

Diagon Alley

London

* * *

Month received: June.

* * *

Stean Marx Bank

Canary Wharf

London

Mr Harry Potter

P.O.Box 32

Surrey

Dear Mr Potter,

As requested we have consolidated your shares in Grunnings Drills. As such you are now second only the Board of Directors in your stock holdings. Please see the attached report for the options you now have available in regards to the firm.

Please note: The annual shareholders meeting will take place in two weeks; if you or your representatives wish to attend please contact Mr Nicholas Henry on 0207 653567 as soon as possible.

Please do not hesitate to contact me in regards to this purchase, or any other query you may have.

Best regards,

Mrs. Christine May

Senior Trading Analyst

Telephone: 020 789 2489

Fax: 020 789 2488

Email: Marx Bank

Canary Wharf

London

* * *

Month received: July.

* * *

Mr H. J. Potter c/o MK Solicitors.

Surrey.

Harry,

You should be sent this on the advent of my death. I am sure you have many questions. I hope this will answer some of them.

Let me start at the very beginning with this statement.

**Vernon, Dudley and I were pawns to the headmaster of your school.**

I used to try and be nice to you.

Then – after I did – things would go wrong. Let me give you some examples.

Vernon lost his job – after I bought you and Dudley new toys.

I miscarried my daughter – after we booked a family weekend in celebration of being a family. The holiday was cancelled after Vernon rushed me to hospital. I lost a significant amount of blood and was told that I couldn't have any more children.

I was too upset to tell anyone other than Vernon. We hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy as it was in its early stages. You and Dudley were too young to understand. Not even Marge knew.

Then that awful Mrs Figg commiserated me on my loss. She offered to mind you if you were ever too much trouble. Or if Vernon, Dudley and I wanted a break from you.

I hadn't told her I was pregnant. That was when I knew she was one of _them_. And that was when it started.

First – I wouldn't pay attention to you when you cried. After a week of that – Vernon found a new job.

When Dudley first locked you in the cupboard by mistake whilst I was out doing the washing on the line – we left you in there for the night. The next day our mortgage was paid off in full by an anonymous benefactor.

When I ignored you and your achievements whilst praising Dudley – Vernon was made a permanent employee.

We knew what was happening. In his first letter to us Dumbledore had told us exactly what he expected of us – and of you too. You were to become his weapon, and we would be the fire that forged it through adversity. He wanted us to belittle and betray you – so he could come like a saviour for you when the time came.

I never wanted you to go to that school. At least at home you couldn't come to any real harm. For years I hoped… But then the letter came.

Do you know why we left the house when they sent so many? Do you think that is what happens to all those who don't answer their letters? Of course not – it was another production set up at the hands of that vile man – all for the sake of his precious world.

Dumbledore always told us what happened to you by letter. Every year I wondered if this was the one I received telling me you hadn't survived. It haunted my dreams.

I will not excuse my husband. Vernon gradually became used to the circumstances of our _good_ fortune. I was aware he soon took the initiative in his treatment of you. The result? He now thinks that what he did is acceptable and his career reflects what he did.

And Dudley? My son? He became a monster.

I do not believe what I did was acceptable to you. I _know_ it was wrong. Dumbledore took the affection I had for my sister and twisted it into something evil. He left a baby on my doorstep to be abused by me. He forced me into being a monster – for the love of my family.

I cannot excuse my actions to you. However, I have enclosed the letter you had on your basket when I opened the door that morning. I hope it will help you understand why I made the choices I did.

I suppose the final question I must answer is this. How can I tell you all this now? Why not sooner? Simple. Dumbledore ensured I couldn't tell you this whilst I was alive. Once I died, he believed that the knowledge would die with me. But the great Albus Dumbledore underestimated this mere muggle His nasty spell did nothing to stop me from writing all this down and arranging for it to be sent by my solicitor after my death.

A final few words before I finish. Do not blame yourself for my death – however I died. I knew it was inevitable, the moment my sister received her letter. I may not have had your magic, but I've always known things before they happened. I've always wanted it to be something mundane – like a bus – instead of at the end of a wizard's wand. I hope this was the case.

Do as you will to my husband and my son. I hope they will learn in time what we did was wrong. I would ask you to help them – but I can understand if you cannot. I am not sure I would be forgiving. In this world you reap what you sow. It is a lesson past due to the both of them.

Finally – to Harry James Potter – I leave to you the letters Dumbledore wrote to me. They should be passed to you by my solicitor along with this.

I also leave to you all the belongings I kept which belonged to your mother. They are in storage. My solicitor can give you directions and the key.

And most of all – I leave you my love, Harry James Potter. Know that I loved you very much and wish that everything had been different for us all. I hope you achieve everything that you wish and live a long and happy life, and I hope that you follow your own path and not the one that the Wizarding World wants.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley.

* * *

Month received: December.

* * *

Reuters Shareholder Notification: Grunnings Drills. (GUD.L)

Trading has ceased on the FTSE100 for Grunnings Drills (Reut. Code: GUD.L Stock Quote. Company Profile) after shareholders demanded an inquiry into a possible misappropriation of funds. Grunnings has in recent months seen its share price plummet thanks to what the firm has claimed is poor trading in the machinery markets. Analysts, however, have pointed to a series of scandals centring round board member, Mr Vernon Dursley, who many believe may be held accountable for the latest potential disaster to hit the firm. Some sources are claiming that this has the potential to be one of the biggest money laundering scams the UK has ever seen.

* * *

Reuters belong to Reuters. If I owned them – I'd be a heck of a lot richer.

Thoughts, comments, queries?


	24. Chapter 24

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: Well, I've started my last piece of coursework – so I figure – I deserve the chance to write up another chapter…

Thanks for all the reviews – they inspire me to write! If you leave more than a 5 word review I tend to reply – except those who don't sign in or leave contact details.

* * *

'Well?' Harry demanded imperiously. 

'We have a problem.' Smythe admitted, sitting down heavily and gesturing to the chair opposite for Harry, who also sat down. 'Our man in the Order was almost discovered. It was… In his words – a _very_ close thing. We have moved considerable resources to out this spy. Whoever it is – was playing both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's side. We have no idea who they are. All we know is that they were not happy at the Dark Lord's demise.' He leant forward across his desk. 'We don't like not knowing. More importantly – _**I **_don't like not knowing. So – we are going to go through everything. Every report, every document, every piece of data that we have in an attempt to figure out who it is.'

He paused. 'This is where you come in – I want you to tell me everything that you know about the Order – it's members, the way it recruits, leadership…' He trailed off, seeing Harry nod in acquiescence at what he had said. 'I know our man knows more than you – but he doesn't know who it is – and you may have spotted something we don't know about. And quite frankly – we need all the help we can get. Until we know who this is – the threat against you still exists. If they know about the Horcruxes – then the situation is significantly worse. So…'

'Everything I know.' Harry stated grimly, firmly folding his arms against his chest. _Smythe is worried. This spy obviously poses a significant threat._

'Hold on a moment.' Smythe pulled out a recording device from his drawer, set it on his desk and pressed the record button. 'Now – begin.'

* * *

'Ahh…H… Harry here… Just wanted to say... That I'm sorry for going off on you when you were here. I didn't mean to have a go at you… So… err… I'm sorry. Speak soon all right? Bye.'

Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he hung up and glared at the phone. _Flipping answer machines. How am I supposed to apologise to Alan when he isn't answering the phone?_

He wandered into his kitchen and started to make himself some dinner. _I can't believe how I had a go at Alan. It's not his fault his points were valid and Remus didn't have an answer. I just… Don't want to lose the only link I have left to my parents and Sirius._ He sighed. _Plus he's probably the only person in the whole Order I actually trust. It isn't like I can trust the Weasleys after what that goblin Pischik said. They've been stealing from me for years thanks to Dumbledore._

He stirred his soup one final time on the hob before pouring it into a bowl and making his way to the table, grabbing a spoon as he did so. He sat down at the table and began eating. _Although to be fair I'm not sure if Ron and the Twins are in on it. Or Ginny for that matter. _He shuddered at the thought of one of the letters he had received from Hogwarts. _I'm not sure what she thought she was doing telling Dean she was saving herself for me – she's like my little sister!_ He dunked some bread in his soup and slowly ate it, a slow smile spreading across his face. _I can just imagine the conversations we could have – all the things we have in common – both being possessed by Voldemort for starters…_ His smile twisted wryly.

As he spooned the last of his soup into his mouth the phone began ringing. He swallowed, and moved quickly back into the living room, grabbing the receiver.

'Potter.'

'Hey Kid.'

'Alan – hi.'

'Got your message.'

'Ah - good.' Harry stumbled over his words, wondering what to say.

There was a long silence, until Harry nervously began speaking again. 'I am sorry you know. I shouldn't have done that. You were only asking the questions that I've wanted answered for years… and I'm…'

'Sorry. Yeah. I got that.'

There was another long pause.

'So… I…' Harry stuttered. 'I… erm…'

Alan sighed, a long drawn out sigh. 'Do you want to talk about this face to face?'

'Oh please.' Harry answered, relieved.

'How about the park – near where you live? Say half an hour?'

'Excellent! Sounds good. See you there.'

'Yeah.'

And Alan hung up.

_Okay Harry – you can do this._ Harry ran his hand through his hair again. _Grovel like he's a really angry Hermione – that always used to work well._

_

* * *

_

'Dr Lovegood I presume!' Harry stated, a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling with repressed laughter.

'Agent Potter.' Luna answered, shaking his hand. 'Good to see you.'

'I see you two already know each other.' General O'Neill commented, his eyes watching their interaction.

'Agent Potter taught a self defence class I attended whilst in school.' Luna replied offhandedly to the General. 'He's an excellent person to have on your side. He taught me quite a bit.'

'Really?' The General raised his eyebrow at Harry, surveying him thoughtfully. 'You taught the Doc self defence?'

Harry nodded.

'Cool.' The General rocked back on his heels, glanced around and then leant forward and whispered to Harry. 'Can you teach me the move she used to take down Teal'c?'

* * *

'So what you're saying is that Voldemort isn't really dead yet. Just kind of disembodied again.' Harry stated. 'And he won't be completely dead until all the Horcruxes are destroyed, and then his mortal body is killed. So at some point you need to resurrect him _again_ and then I have to kill him _again_.'

Thor bowed.

'Flipping heck.' Harry glared out of the Asgard ship window. 'How many times do I have to kill him to make him dead?' He demanded in exasperation, shaking his head in disbelief as he did so.

Jack frowned as he watched Harry before turning back to face Thor. 'Suggestions as to how we can…' He trailed off.

'Using Loki's discoveries we believe we can utilise one of the Horcruxes to resurrect Voldemort.' Thor stated. 'There is one problem…'

'Which is?' Harry queried, turning around to face Thor and Jack.

'You Agent Potter.'

'Harry blinked. 'Pardon?'

'Thor?' Jack drawled.

'We believe you to be a partial Horcrux. To defeat Voldemort – we have to destroy you too.'

Harry blinked. _I guess this means I don't get to celebrate any future birthdays then…_

'Thor?' Jack said, his voice dangerously low.

Thor blinked and gazed back at Jack.

Jack raised one eyebrow at Thor.

'Agent Potter will of course survive the procedure.' Thor said after a very long pause.

'I do?' Harry said, surprised. 'Huh.' His face revealed his puzzled state. 'Well, lucky me.'

* * *

'Miss Granger.' Professor Minerva McGonagall stood up. 'I'm so pleased to see you.'

'Professor.' Hermione sat down opposite her once favourite Transfigurations teacher. 'I'm here for my careers advice appointment.'

'Ah yes.' Professor McGonagall reached across her desk and opened up a scroll. 'I understand you wish to change your future career goals?' She eyed her pupil across the table, who nodded firmly.

I intend to go to work in the Ministry – if they'll have me of course.' Hermione finished demurely.

'You do realise you will need to improve your marks, Miss Granger? Last years results for you were…'

'Not my best.' Hermione interrupted smoothly. 'I quite agree. I was at a difficult point in my personal life and that unfortunately interfered with my career goals.' She paused, warily watching how her teacher was making a note on the scroll which bore Hermione's name. 'Professor…' She trailed off.

Professor McGonagall looked up expectantly, putting down her quill as she did so. 'Miss Granger?'

Hermione sucked in a breath as though she was composing herself before speaking. 'The death of my parents caused me to have a good long look at what my beliefs and expectations were.' She gazed off into the distance. 'For years, Ron and Harry were my best friends – we took on everything together. I think I came to believe that we had to do everything together.'

She turned her gaze back to the Professor. 'These last few months have taught me differently. Ron was right all along. I should have seen through Harry Potter's façade long before I did. The death of my parents proved how wrong about him I was.' She sighed, her head sinking down. 'I have wondered if I should have done things differently…' She shook her head slightly. 'No matter. I cannot change the past.' She looked up. 'I need to walk my own path, Professor, I believe I can do that best at the Ministry – without any influence from Harry Potter.'

Professor McGonagall gazed intently at her for a moment, before she gave a brief nod. 'In that case, Miss Granger – I believe Hogwarts will do all it can to help you in achieving your goals.' She glanced down at her scroll. 'In fact – I'm surprised your marks from last year were as low as they are on this.' She tapped the scroll with the end of her quill. 'I shall review your marks… Just in case there were any errors in recording them.' She smiled. 'Welcome back Miss Granger.'

'Thank you Professor – it is wonderful to be here again.' Hermione smiled in response.

Smythe pressed pause on his remote and the two images of Hermione and Professor McGonagall were frozen on screen.

'Well?' He said to the others.

'She's in.' Harry muttered, still watching the frozen screen.

'Quite.' Snape added. 'Professor McGonagall has already requested that I review Miss Granger's previous assignments – and raise some, if not all, of her grades.'

Harry leant back in his chair. 'I still can't believe that Dumbledore ordered you all to lower her marks. I don't get his reasoning.'

Snape turned to Harry. 'I would have thought it was obvious Potter.' He drawled sneeringly.

Harry rolled his eyes at the tone of Snape's voice. 'Enlighten me oh great bat of the Potions world.'

Snape glared.

Smythe shook his head in exasperation. 'Severus?'

Snape cleared his throat. 'It is quite simple. Miss Granger is an exemplary student. She has the potential to go very far indeed. She did however have one failing.' He stopped.

'Which is?' Harry asked.

'She's your friend Potter. She kept writing to you. You contacted her to tell her you were leaving. As such – Dumbledore couldn't take the risk of trusting someone so capable. She's intelligent, and more importantly – she's on your side.' Snape paused. 'How long do you think it would have taken her to start questioning his judgement if you told her the truth? At least with everyone in Hogwarts against her – no one would listen if she did find anything out.'

'And now?'

'You said it yourself – she's in.' Snape stated. 'It was – I admit – a wise idea that she learned_ occulmency_ prior to returning. The Headmaster has already requested I scan her mind during lessons to ensure her loyalty towards the goals of the Order.'

'Will she be invited to join?' Smythe asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Snape frowned for a moment before answering. 'I don't believe she will. She may become an auxiliary – someone Dumbledore trusts to a certain extent – but she won't be invited to become a full member. Some of the Order's actions are too risky to trust her with. If, for example, she finds out about the Order's funding…'

'Straight from the Potter vaults.' Harry muttered.

'Quite.' Snape said. 'She may find such activities to be… questionable in accordance with her morals.'

'And Dumbledore won't take the risk of anyone questioning his judgement.'

'Precisely.'

They all slowly relaxed into their chairs, turning their eyes back to the screen as they thought about what they now knew.

'I must say though…' Harry murmured as he looked at the screen. 'I can't believe she's managed to bug the whole of Hogwarts for you.'

Snape smirked. 'Miss Granger has always liked to be an overachiever.'

* * *

Thoughts, comments, queries? 


	25. Chapter 25

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: I've been all over the place this week! First off it was concerts, then it was London, and now its back home, but with everything kicking off in the blogging world! Good thing that most of the coursework is done eh?!

A big thank you for all my reviews – most especially going out to those who don't have logins and leave anonymous reviews. I don't tend to name anyone in my notes – but for once – Heather – you've managed to keep track of this fic from the very beginning without any mail notifications whatsoever – so as I never get to thank you otherwise – this chapter is for you!

* * *

'Potter. Whatever you've planned in terms of your leaving – now is the time to put in action. Dumbledore is **not** a happy man. And he's coming for you.'

Harry pressed the delete key on his answer machine, a grim expression on his face as he looked over at Jack.

'I guess now is the time to take up the offer – right?' He said.

Jack grimaced, 'Not a problem.' He pulled out a small device that Harry recognised as being of Asgard origin. 'Thor? Buddy? You know you said you'd pick Harry up when he needed it? That time is now.'

A white bright light enveloped the two of them.

Seconds later the flat was empty.

* * *

'Is he always like this?' A bemused Harry asked Ronan as he watched Rodney McKay order everything around to his own specifications, making caustic comments and ignoring everyone else's preferences as he did so with an amused Colonel Sheppard watching gleefully as McKay's minions scurried to do his bidding.

Ronan glanced over at McKay and then looked back at Harry as McKay ripped yet another scientist's theory into shreds. 'Yes.'

Harry snorted and turned to Jack with a smirk. 'Remind me to introduce him to Luna sometime.'

Jack grinned. 'Oh, I will. As long as I can have a ringside seat.'

* * *

'Harry my dear boy.' Dumbledore stood in front of Harry as he carried Hermione through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. 'What happened?'

'Death Eaters.' Harry replied, still holding Hermione. 'They've murdered Hermione's parents and destroyed her home.' He took a deep breath, exhausted at having to drag her away from her house and get her somewhere safe.

'I'm taking her upstairs to lay her down; I think she's in shock.' He made his way past the headmaster and the members of the Order that had appeared at the sound of him entering to the foot of the stairs. 'Some help here?' Harry demanded as he started up the stairs.

'Of course.' Dumbledore answered, as the others seemed frozen in their places. 'Molly?'

'Of course. Come on Ginny.'

Molly Weasley followed Harry up the stairs, Ginny trailing behind. Her voice soothing Hermione as she did so. 'There, there dear.' She said, directing Harry towards one of the bedrooms. 'It will be all right.'

As Harry laid her gently down on the bed, Hermione finally opened her eyes. 'They're gone.' She whispered, her tearful eyes revealing her devastated emotions.

'I know.' Harry replied, gripping onto her hand tightly. 'I'm sorry.'

Molly turned her head and gave a speaking glance to Ginny. 'Harry dear, if you could give us a moment, we could get Hermione a bit more comfortable…' She trailed off as Harry looked up.

'Of course. I'll leave you in Mrs Weasley's hands okay? Hermione – I'll just be downstairs if you need me – all right?' He squeezed her hand, before letting go and following Ginny out of the room.

Ginny closed the door quietly behind them and then looked up at Harry. 'Harry? Could I have a word with you before we go back downstairs?'

'Sure.' Harry replied, his mind still debating the wisdom of leaving Hermione. 'Lead the way.'

* * *

'Can I help you?' The man peered over the top of his glasses, blinking as he did so, gazing at the cloaked and masked figure in front of him.

The figure stood motionless, before speaking through the mask in a masculine sounding voice. 'I understand you are one of the best solicitors in the Wizarding world.'

The man pulled a face. 'Sir…' As he took a chance on guessing the gender of his most unwelcome visitor, 'I regret to inform you that I'm retired. For quite some years now.'

'And that your allegiances lie with your most fortunate clients, not the ministry nor the Dark Lord and his followers nor Albus Dumbledore.' The figure continued as though the solicitor had not spoken.

'The solicitor leant back in his comfortable chair, sighing as he did so. 'It is as you say – but I am retired. I am sorry – I cannot help you.'

'I need legal counsel.' The figure stated, conjuring a chair and sitting down opposite. 'I am in a predicament that I find I need someone I can trust.'

'My dear sir – do you think you are the first to walk in here since my retirement asking for my aid? The reasons for my retirement were as valid for them as they are for you. I cannot help you.'

'Cannot or will not?' The figure mused.

The solicitor said nothing, his expression showing clearly that he wished to be left in peace.

'Perhaps…' He trailed off. 'May I at least tell you of my circumstances? Maybe then you will help me?'

The solicitor rolled his eyes, but waved his hand in acquiescence, in the hope it would get the figure gone quicker.

'I need legal advice… I have discovered a large misappropriation of my funds – due to embezzlement.' The solicitor looked unimpressed. 'Defamation of my character.' The solicitor yawned. 'Attempted murder of myself.' The solicitor raised an eyebrow. 'Murder of my associates…' He trailed off.

The solicitor's legal interest was piqued. 'Indeed?' He pushed his glasses back up on his nose. 'And just who has committed these acts against you and your associates?'

'Dumbledore. Voldemort. The Ministry.'

The old man's eyebrows shot up. 'Do you have proof?' He demanded, sitting up.

The figure gestured to a case, on the floor next to his chair, the lid opening as he did so. He took out a scroll and held it to the solicitor who was trying not to appear too eager in taking it. 'Names will only appear should you take my case.'

The solicitor opened the scroll, his eyes widening as he noted the official Gringotts seal, and then rapidly scanned the beginning of the document. He looked up at the figure. 'I see what you mean.'

He frowned, as he fell deep into thought before speaking. 'For all intents and purposes I am dead to the Wizarding world. However, having read a small proportion of this – I cannot send you away. Nor am I able to recommend another to take this case.' He tapped the scroll. 'I would be remiss if I did not offer my help.' He paused. 'Indeed, I do not believe I can, in good conscience, turn you away.' He smiled as he looked across at the figure. 'To tell you the truth – I was getting rather bored of retirement!'

He stood up and offered his hand across the table to the figure. 'I, Nicholas Flamel would be proud to represent you in these matters Mr...'

'Potter.' He removed his mask, reaching across the table and shaking Flamel's hand. 'Harry Potter. How's your stone these days sir?'

* * *

'Remus?' Harry gaped at the figure he had just answered the door to.

'Harry! Thank Merlin you're here! You must come quickly! The Death Eaters are trying to resurrect Voldemort.'

'What? But…'

'You must come! The Order needs you Harry – please!'

'Right. Two seconds.' Harry closed the door and took off the door chain as he did so. Turning around he grabbed his wand and gun from the box near the door. Tucking his gun away, he then made a complicated wand movement before speaking, 'Smythe. Remus has asked me to assist the Order. I have my tracking device with me. End.'

Cancelling the spell he went back to the door and opened it. Remus stood with Nymphadora Tonks outside. 'Well people?' Harry gestured, pulling the door closed behind him. 'Shall we?'

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter blinked. 'Sir.' She said, habit kicking in as she recognised the clone of one Jack O'Neill. 'Agent Potter. Thor.'

'Carter.' Jack rocked back on his heels. 'We need a nuclear explosion.'

Carter's eyebrows went up. 'You need a nuclear explosion?' She repeated. 'You do realise that they aren't that easy to come by?'

'We need to destroy something.' Harry explained. 'Well, several somethings actually.'

'With a nuclear reaction.' Carter stated carefully, as she observed them. 'You know that it might be quite noticeable if you…'

'We don't need to do it on Earth.' Harry added hurriedly. 'In fact it would probably be easier if we didn't. The things are on Thor's ship. We just need the explosion…' He trailed off hopefully.

Cater just looked at the three of them in turn, before shaking her head. She pointed out of the spaceship. 'Did any of you think of using the Sun?'

'Indeed we did Colonel Carter.' Thor spoke for the first time since her arrival. 'But the objects are rather volatile, and the possibility that they could cause a major reaction was the reason for us not using the Sun as a resource.'

Carter nodded. 'What about another star?'

'It would need to be a particularly delicate operation as the star may be left in a precarious state after.' Thor paused. 'As you can see from our calculations, considerable thought has already gone into this.'

Carter made her way to where Thor's screen was, taking in the information and frowning as she did so. 'What about…' She trailed off. 'Thor – can you look up the life status of particular stars? If we can identify a star that is about to go supernova… If we can launch these objects before it happens…'

Thor bowed and turned back to his console. 'There were several options that we have already examined.' He gestured at the new display on the screen.

Carter considered the options listed in front of her.

'I think I should add here – that we would prefer it to be as far away from any life whatsoever.' Harry put in. 'Just in case.'

'Thor – can you narrow the perimeters?' Carter said. A number of projections disappeared. Finally Carter pointed at one. 'That one. Furthest away from any potential life forms that the Asgard can identify. The gases from the star should have killed anything if there had been anything living out there. It looks very unstable. Enough to destroy what ever it is you're trying to blow up.'

Thor bowed and made several adjustments on his console. 'We will be arriving there in three days.'

Jack spoke up. 'I don't suppose you have any food?'

'Asgard food is available. I'm afraid we do not have anything else on board.'

Both Jack and Carter grimaced, glad for the MRE's they both had.

'I think I'll pass thanks.' Jack replied. 'You should try it though Harry – Carter said it was like nothing she'd ever tasted before.'

'Is that a good thing?' Harry asked, eyeing the food that was brought to him by Thor. He took one and popped it in his mouth.

He gagged seconds later as the taste hit him, before swallowing rapidly. He saw the smug looks on the faces of Jack and Carter.

He groaned, realising he'd been set up and shook his head. 'I'll get you back for that.' He said, trying to rid his mouth of the foul taste. 'Although it must be said – now I know where Bertie Bott got his ideas for the nasty tasting beans.'

* * *

Thoughts comments queries? 


	26. Chapter 26

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. I had the assignment from hell to complete – twice the usual length and worth 30 of my mark for this year. And that was only one of the pieces of coursework due in – suffice to say – fic got put on a back burner for a while.

If you haven't read the end of Chapter 16 – I suggest you do so at once!

There shouldn't be many more chapters in this – I'm hoping to have it finished by the 30(ish) chapter and before the final book. No promises though! Oh… And for anyone still wondering – this should clarify who the funeral was for…

* * *

'Actually Agent Potter…' General O'Neill trailed off. ' We wanted to recruit you.'

Harry's jaw dropped. 'Seriously?' He blurted, and then felt himself begin to blush.

'Seriously.' The General grinned. 'Your skills would be an asset to any team at the SGC. We want you.'

Harry thought for a moment before frowning. 'This isn't because of the magic is it? You do know that magic doesn't work well with anything electrical – right?'

The General nodded. 'It isn't your… shall we say… unique abilities that we want you for. We want you – because you can think on your feet and because you are a survivor. If we send you out in the field I think it is safe to say you will do everything to complete your mission and return yourself and your team in one piece.'

A slow smile spread across Harry's face at the General's words. 'Let me see if I've got this clear,' he said, still wary about the offer. 'You want me – not because of the magic. You want me for me.'

'Yep.'

Harry's smile seemed to light up the room. Then his expression darkened and he sighed. 'I'd say 'where do I sign?' but I have to get rid of Voldemort for once and for all first.'

'No problem.' Said the General, leaning back in his leather seat. 'There isn't a time limit on this. You do what you need to do – and then you give us a call. Deal?' He held out his hand for Harry to shake.

'Deal.' Harry replied, grabbing the General's hand and shaking it firmly.

* * *

'So I need to place my body in the stasis thing,' Harry gestured at the strangely designed alcove, 'while you remove the horcrux?' Harry asked, warily eyeing the ancient device.

Thor bowed. 'O'Neill will activate the device and then the process will begin.'

'And all I have to do is…Step in?' Harry asked nervously. 'And everything will be fine – right?' He said, more to reassure himself than as a question.

'Yeahsureyoubetcha.' Jack muttered, rocking back on his heels.

_Jack's nervous._ Harry noted. _But unless I want to kill myself – then this is it. And even if I did that - Voldemort would still be immortal – so this is the only option_. He sighed. _Stasis it is then. I wonder if it will hurt?_

'Well, here goes… Well – everything.' Harry declared brightly. 'Its not like it's going to kill me is it?' He stepped backwards into the stasis booth, noting Jack's wince at his words. Stepping backwards meant that he had ensured he would be able to see Jack and Thor from the chamber as they worked before it was turned on.

'Activate the chamber.' Thor commanded as Harry stood still, waiting.

The chamber lights immediately flashed on.

'Well done O'Neill.' Thor said. 'We may begin.' He moved to the Asgard console he had brought with him for the procedure.

Jack moved swiftly over to Thor and shook his head. 'Thor – I hate to tell you this – but that thing turning on – it wasn't me.'

Thor's hand stilled over the console. 'It was not you that activated the stasis chamber?'

They looked at each other for a long moment before turning to the chamber.

The lights flashed in a complicated pattern around the chamber, obviously working on something that no one had anticipated.

Thor peered down at his console, reading the information. 'It appears the chamber is doing the work for us.'

'Okay.' Jack drawled after a long pause. 'If you aren't doing it, and I'm not doing it. Who is?'

* * *

'Looking forward to going back?' Harry asked, helping Hermione with her bags into the taxi.

'Not really.' Hermione replied, stepping into the back of the London cab as Harry got into the driver's seat.

She chuckled as Harry put on a hat, making him look more like a chauffeur than a London cab driver. 'I can't believe Smythe is making you pretend to be a cabbie. I hope he took pictures.' She laughed as she finished.

'Seems safer. And yes he did.' He gestured to the licence displayed. 'See – its me.' He started the car up, checked the mirrors, signalled and moved off into the busy traffic. 'No one ever notices people like cabbies or posties. Do you think the Order will pay attention to just another London taxi driver?'

'With dirty blonde hair and blue contacts?' She added wryly.

'Precisely.' He grinned at her in the mirror, before his face turned serious. 'You take care of yourself all right? I don't want to have to attempt a siege of Hogwarts if things don't go well…'

'Oh Harry!' She smiled. 'I'll do my best – and you'd better keep yourself out of mischief too!'

Harry snorted. 'You make it sound like I want all this to happen to me.'

'I know you don't.' She leant back in the seat, watching as they travelled past the oblivious Londoners, going about their own lives, unaware of the Wizarding world and the threat it represented. 'Harry,' she began, hesitantly.

He looked at her in the mirror.

'If anything does happen to me – remember – this was _my _decision to go back. Understand?' She demanded, as Harry look away from her in the mirror. 'My choice and my decision.' She said firmly as Harry stopped the car in front of the red traffic lights. 'I was already in harm's way. If I'd stayed at home like I was meant to instead of going to the funeral…'

'You would have been there when the Death Eaters turned up.' He sighed as the lights changed to green and he pulled off. 'I know… Its just…'

'Whatever happens,' Hermione interrupted, 'I want you to promise me you won't blame yourself. Promise!'

He sighed again. 'I'll do my best. Will that do?'

Hermione glared at the back of his head. 'One day Harry James Potter you will realise that not everything is your fault.'

Harry rolled his eyes.

'I saw that!' She said, meeting his eyes in the mirror. He grinned, unapologetically.

'Anyway.' Hermione decided to change the subject. 'Did Smythe tell you how I'll be reporting?'

'The discussions you had in all the secretive meetings I wasn't invited to you mean?'

Hermione huffed and glared at him again, arms folded firmly across her body.

'Letters or something I think.' He said, trying to pacify Hermione's temper.

She nodded, unfolding her arms, and brushing her hair behind her ear. 'A letter to my Uncle John and my cousin James – my new guardians.'

'Otherwise known as Uncle John Smythe and Cousin Harry James Potter?' He replied with a smirk.

'Precisely.' She smirked back. 'Smythe made sure the paperwork was all in order. So what will you be doing while I'm stuck at Hogwarts for my final year?'

'Smythe wants me to go with Jack to America for some reason. Said there are people there who want to meet me. I'm not sure why yet.'

'Jack O'Neill? The one who…'

''Helped me off Voldie? Yeah – that's him. Although Dumbledore still seems to think he's alive.'

'Really? Hmm.'

Harry watched as Hermione's face contorted to her intense thought expression. 'Library?'

'Yes.' She said, looking up at him. 'Hogwarts Library – as soon as I get back.'

'Well – it won't be long now,' he said, eyeing the building they were swiftly approaching. 'Here's King's Cross.'

* * *

'You know when Neville said you represented the Tauri at some intergalactic conference I admit I wasn't expecting him to actually be telling the truth.' Harry said, as he and Luna walked away from General O'Neill and some of the other representatives.

Luna smiled.

'But then, I found out that Tauri is how other Goa'uld planets refer to earth and I realised that maybe there was something in what Neville had written after all.' He stopped and turned to face Luna. 'I'm guessing it was you that reported me to the Asgard in the first place – am I right?'

'Yes – we've been reporting all the activity from the Wizarding world for some time, myself and my father.' She gestured over to where her father sat with some of the representatives.

'Can I ask why? I mean – why report on something that you yourself belong to – you are a witch after all – not from a muggle home like me.'

Luna's face crinkled. 'When did I ever tell you I was a witch?'

* * *

Harry rounded the corner, his urgency lending him speed.

Two masked Death Eaters stood over Alan, obviously enjoying his pained screams. Alan writhed, as the smaller Death Eater pointed his wand and cried '_Crucio.'_ before laughing.

'_Expelliarmus!'_ Harry cried, as he finally got closer. The smaller Death Eater's wand hurtled towards him, before the other Death Eater summoned it back for his partner.

'Well, well. If it isn't Mr Potter.' The taller figure drawled.

'Malfoy.' Harry hissed, recognising the voice of Draco's father.

He laughed, casting a curse at the now prone figure of Alan, and then casting another to stop Harry from getting closer.

Harry cursed at his immobility and vulnerability, and started casting every spell he'd ever learnt at the two Death Eaters, his fear for Alan and himself ensuring he didn't stop.

The Death Eaters conjured a shield to block off the worst of Harry's curses, but by now, Harry didn't care if they were illegal, and threw in a few unforgivables in the hope that they would work and it would slow the Death Eaters down.

The Death Eaters split up, the smaller one picking up a cloak and vanishing, whilst Malfoy continued to curse Harry back, although holding his shield against Harry's spells meant that his curses were more limited than Harry's.

Out of nowhere the smaller Death Eater appeared in front of Harry. Harry tried cursing his opponent, but before he could, the smaller Death Eater punched him, tackling him to the ground as he did so.

Malfoy removed his mask and smirked as he watched them struggle.

Harry's training paid off and he quickly got the upper hand in the struggle, ensuring the Death Eater was a shield between him and Malfoy and unable to do anything about it.

'Oh Potter…'

Harry looked up at Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked as he aimed his wand at the near unconscious Alan and murmured. '_Avada Kedavra._'

Alan's body stilled.

Harry started to shake.

'Malfoy pointed at the smaller Death Eater. '_Accio _Draco.'

Draco flew out of Harry's hands and into the arms of his father. They disapparated before Harry could move. Leaving a dead Alan and a devastated Harry in the alley all alone.

* * *

Thoughts, comments, questions? 


	27. Chapter 27

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: My coursework done (for the moment) – I suppose it is time for another chapter. I can't see this getting finished in time for the next book – but, well, we'll see.

To the reviewer who gave me some constructive criticism. If you leave anonymous reviews I can't respond. If you feel you have a valid point – please give me an email address or something. Otherwise – you'll have to read my reply over on LJ. But it's f-locked so you'll need a login for either here or there. I have no intention of writing huge authorial notes for you because you can't provide me with an easy way of communicating my reply. Thank you.

To everyone else – over 500 reviews! Woohoo! I'm still in shock…

* * *

'But Harry, we belong together!'

Harry grimaced as the Stunning spell one of the Order members had shot at him began to wear off after he had suggested he should leave and then come back later to see how Hermione was. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the fuzziness and then realised with resignation that Ginny was still going on with the conversation he had tried to escape by suggesting he leave. He inwardly sighed, before getting up from the chair the Order had dropped him in.

'Ginny,' Harry paused, wondering how to tell her what he thought. _Oh, sod it_ He decided, _she won't get it unless you tell it to her straight - just say how you feel! _'I have many things in my life, at the moment – but I don't have an Oedipus complex.' He inwardly smirked at the puzzled expression on her face. 'Sorry – muggle thing.' He said, not sounding remotely apologetic.

He paused again, this time trying to formulate a tactful reply, hoping to avoid another spell. 'Look - Ginny – I'm just not interested in you. Please don't take this personally – I'm not interested in anyone else either.' He gave her a rueful smile, trying to diffuse the temper tantrum he could see heading his way. 'I've got enough on my plate without making anyone else that I care about a target for death eaters or the ministry.' _Or the Order and Albus Dumbledore for that matter._ He mentally added.

'But...'

'But nothing, Gin.' He faked another smile. 'If things were different' _very different_, 'then this conversation might be very different – but they are the way they are – and I won't make anyone else a target or more of a target than they already are.' He paused to gauge her response and decided to risk a joke. 'Besides which – I'm only seventeen! I don't think I'm quite ready to settle down yet!'

Ginny's face showed how unconvincing his argument was. Harry inwardly groaned. 'But what about Hermione?' She demanded.

'What about Hermione?' Harry asked, sounding befuddled.

'I saw the way you looked at her!'

'What?' Harry started laughing. 'Me and Hermione? Seriously?' He hiccupped, trying to regain control of himself, as he watched Ginny's scowl deepen. 'She's like my sister!' He declared.

Ginny's face cleared of the storm clouds that threatened a serious temper tantrum, becoming full of smiles. 'Really?'

'Sure.' Harry replied carefully, still watching her. _I think there's way more to this than just a crush. It's weird._

Ginny's eyes finally lost the disturbingly spiteful expression that had lurked in them since Harry has shown up with Hermione in his arms. 'Oh look at me!' She exclaimed in a totally different tone of voice. 'I meant to offer you some refreshments! My mother would have something to say about my manners! Do you want some butterbeer?'

'Sure.' Harry answered warily.

'I'll only be a minute!' She replied cheerily, walking out the door, before returning with two full drinks.

Harry took the one she gave him and sipped it cautiously, noting how her eyes gleamed as he put the drink to his lips. _And suddenly I'm really grateful for all the training I had about drugged substances. And that week in Amsterdam._ He thought, noting the slight hint of something else in his drink. _More than a sip and I would never have noticed. Whatever it is – it's pretty flipping strong. _He took the bottle away from his lips and smiled at Ginny. 'Thank you – it's just what I needed.' She smiled back in response. _Just what I needed - or not. What I really need right now is somewhere to dump this without little Miss Obsessed Weasley noticing._

The door opened suddenly, making Ginny jump and look up guiltily. 'Ah Harry – my dear boy. Could I have a word?'

Albus Dumbledore, resplendent in a pink outfit with what looked suspiciously like flying unicorns, stood in the doorway, framed by the light from the hall shining around him.

_Enter the leader of the light stage left. _Harry thought grimly, masking his true emotions about the headmaster. _How ironic that the aforementioned leader appears to be blocking out the light streaming in from the hall. _He inwardly snorted. 'Of course headmaster.' He replied politely. 'Gin – thanks for the butterbeer.' He handed her back the almost entirely full bottle. 'It was great.' He frowned as though in some deep thought. 'Although I'm not fussed on the new recipe.'

Ginny smiled back, but the smile never reached her eyes and her fingers gripped the bottle so tightly they turned white. 'I don't think they've changed the recipe.' She said. 'You should drink some more – just to check.' She handed him back the bottle.

'Cheers.' Harry mumbled, taking it back off her and following the headmaster out of the room, closing the door and heading downstairs to the near the entrance, dumping the bottle on a windowsill.

'You've left your drink.' The headmaster gently reprimanded him.

'Not thirsty.' Harry abruptly answered. 'You wanted to speak to me.'

Dumbledore smiled in reply.

Harry looked unimpressed. He leant against the wall, where the portrait of Mrs Black had once existed and defensively folded his arms against his body. 'So talk.'

'I am sorry for your loss of your friend. Alan I believe?'

Harry's arms unfolded, and he stood up straight, eyeing the headmaster, and trying to stop himself from going for his wand and hexing the man before him. 'And you know about that how?'

In reply, Dumbledore pulled out a piece of paper, obviously cut form a newspaper. 'I am sent the muggle newspapers.' He cleared his throat and began reading from the article. 'This was in last week's Times I believe. "Police are searching for two unknown assailants who attacked two members of the R.A.F. – killing one and severely injuring another. The police have stated that they have several leads, and that the incident may be linked to a group that has links with terror groups based here in the U.K. They have spoken to the injured airman, named as Harry James Potter, and have confirmed the dead man to be Alan…"'

'Reporters.' Harry scowled, interrupting Dumbledore.

'Indeed.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as though trying to express their sorrow for Harry's loss. 'And now – Miss Granger's parents.' He shook his head.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Dumbledore. _How to play this? _He mused. _Go for the stunned, disbelieving Harry I guess._ 'Yeah.' He ran his hand through his hair, 'I just can't believe it you know – the death eaters…' He trailed off.

'Do you know… Who attacked… ?' Dumbledore trailed off delicately.

'Malfoys.' Harry answered. 'Senior and Junior.'

'Ahh.' Dumbledore nodded wearily. 'It is as I suspected. The Malfoys are doing everything they can to weaken us – to ensure that when Lord Voldemort rises again – he will be unstoppable.'

'Again?' Harry queried, inserting disbelief into his tone. 'But Hermione said he was dead!'

'Ahh… Miss Granger told you that? I'm afraid she was somewhat … premature in her assessment.' He shook his head. 'Alas – if I had only known what Tom was planning…'

_What a way to lead me to ask questions_. Harry noted wryly. _Well done headmaster!_ 'Tom planned to return?' Harry asked. _Well, if you want to lead me to ask questions – I will. I'm guessing you won't actually be giving me real answers though._ Harry thought, watching the headmaster adopt a grandfatherly expression, as though he had been expecting Harry to respond exactly as he had.

'Indeed. Tom was planning…'

'I don't care!' A voice shrieked at the top of the stairs. 'You can't suddenly expect me to believe that you're interested in my wellbeing now!' A furious and bedraggled Hermione declared, aiming her wand in the general direction of the Order members.

'My parents are dead! I begged and begged for my house to be warded – I was bound to be a target! I'm known to be Harry bloody Potter's best friend! And not one of you could be bothered to spend an afternoon in making sure my parents were safe after I asked.' She turned to Remus and glared. 'How many times did I ask you if it was done? How many?'

'Hermione... I… The Order…' Remus stuttered.

'You're pathetic.' She hissed. 'Too busy with Tonks and the Order to worry about innocent people. And you!' She rounded on Bill Weasley. 'You're supposed to ward ALL the houses. So why wasn't mine done then?'

'Hermione…' Bill's voice trailed off.

'No excuses.' She sniffed. 'You couldn't be bothered.' Her eyes swept the entire Order, condemning them all. 'There is nothing any of you could say to me to make up for what you didn't do. I'm leaving here now. I'm not entirely sure I'll ever come back.' She turned her backs to them, presenting a clear target, as though she didn't feel that any of them were worthy to be considered a threat, and moved down the stairs to the front door of the house.

She turned as she opened the door and looked across at Harry to where he stood with the headmaster. 'Good luck Harry. You're going to need it.'

She sailed regally out of the door and vanished with a pop, leaving the door wide open to the street outside, as though she wished to expose the Order for the world to see.

Harry watched her appreciatively, although he could tell how much such a show had cost her. _An exit worthy of a queen_. He noted, seeing the dumbfounded expressions on all of the Order's faces, before turning back to Dumbledore. 'So, headmaster… Tom… You were saying?'

* * *

'The scans show you have the ATA gene, Agent Potter.' Thor stated.

Harry, still fascinated by the horcrux's form spinning mid-air in the Ancient device grunted in reply, before realising that both Thor and Jack were waiting for a decent response. 'Really?' He asked weakly.

'Indeed.'

Harry waited for an explanation. When none was forthcoming he eventually asked. 'Which means what exactly?'

'It means,' Jack drawled, 'the device I was meant to operate? You did instead.'

Harry had already turned back to the horcrux, half bent over the non-corporeal horcrux, but on hearing this he shot back up and turned to Jack. 'What?' He yelped.

Jack nodded.

'This machine,' he gestured behind him, 'that was meant to be operated by you, whilst it killed me – decided to…' He trailed off. 'Is that not the horcrux then?' He half-whispered. _If it isn't – what the heck is going to happen now? I thought it would be close to being over_. He closed his eyes and sighed. _I wanted it finished for once and for all._

'It is the horcrux.' Thor replied.

'So what happened then?' Harry asked, opening his eyes, the relief shining in them.

Thor answered Harry's question. 'It seems that the device recognised the necessity of removing the horcrux on your entry into the chamber. Having the ATA gene signalled to the device that it should remove it.'

'When you went in, you were thinking of it being gone weren't you?' Jack said suddenly.

'Well... Yes… But…'

'That's how these things work. You touched it, thought about it being removed, and it did it – before I could.' He stated shrewdly, eyeing the device, with respect and a little bit of fear.

'It read my thoughts?' Harry sounded disturbed at the concept.

'Pretty much.' Jack shrugged. 'And we got our horcrux. So…' He smirked. 'Who's up for offing the evil Dark Lord Voldemort again?' He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Only if this time it's permanent.' Grumbled Harry.

* * *

'We have another report regarding our nasty little mole and an update on the status of the Wizarding world in general.' Smythe stated.

Harry leant forward in his chair, waiting for Smythe to reveal what the latest news was.

'It appears whoever it is, is planning something big – with you. We still have no idea who they are – irrespective of all the details about the Order we now know. Whoever it is – they're playing a very deep game.' He looked over the top of the paper report he was holding to where Harry sat. 'It seems that the Daily Prophet has decided that it is time for Dumbledore to bring back the saviour of the Wizarding world.'

Harry groaned. 'Not again.'

'Quite.' Smythe said, glancing back at the report. 'Hmm. The Malfoys are endowing Saint Mungo's with a new spell ward for long term spell damage. Narcissa and Draco appeared together at the opening. No sign of Malfoy senior. According to the reporter – both his wife and son are attempting to distance themselves from the patriarch of the family.'

Harry swallowed before speaking. 'I do hope that the Ministry is paying full attention to the actions of the Malfoys.'

'I would imagine so.' Smythe replied, turning the paper around to face Harry. 'Considering how the new minister for magic is standing next to them at the opening.'

'Another puppet in the ministry after all then?'

'Not quite. Scrimgeour is a rather more formidable opponent in comparison to the inept Fudge. That being said it does make our job slightly harder to remain undetected.' He snorted. 'Not that it is much of a challenge now with the infighting between Dumbledore and the ministry.'

He looked over at Harry and smirked. 'Scrimgeour doesn't like playing second fiddle to anyone – least of all the headmaster of a school. He hasn't gone on record stating how he feels, but it is pretty damn clear he wants Dumbledore to stop playing chess with the ministry's departments. Rumour is – Weasley senior may be out of a job soon, and that Shacklebolt may be removed from our Prime Minister's office.'

He snorted. 'We're against that as a matter of fact. Apparently the Prime Minister finds his mistakes highly entertaining.' He chuckled. 'Turns out old Tony likes playing them at their own game and winning. Says it keeps him entertained no ends to play dumb about it.' He leant forward. 'Apparently Cherie is in on it now – and the two of them take turns to play up the stupidity level.'

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

'Oh yes – seems our little spy in the Prime Minister's office isn't aware that Cherie happens to be incredibly well educated and a barrister to boot. Which reminds me… Have you given any thought to how you want to be represented after you leave?'

'Legally? No. I'm still hoping I can go back to the Wizarding world at some point.' He saws Smythe's expression change to one of genuine regret. 'But going on what I've heard, that isn't going to happen is it?'

'I'm afraid not.' Smythe replied gently. 'You'll be a target for everyone and everything if you step back in there. Death eaters, the Order, the ministry…' He trailed off.

Harry slowly nodded. He sipped his coffee and pondered what he would do next as Smythe went back to reading the reports he had.

'Ahhh…' Smythe suddenly breathed out. 'Excellent news.' He put down the papers and gave a vicious looking smile to Harry.

Harry set down his cup and looked inquiringly over at Smythe. 'Something interesting?'

'Just a report on something we've suspected for quite some time.' Smythe answered, looking incredibly smug.

'Which is…?'

Smythe leant back in his chair, and watched Harry carefully. 'Tell me, Agent Potter…' He said, his voice, conversational in tone, but with a hint of something that made Harry instantly go on alert. 'How would you like your legal representative be Nicholas Flamel?'

* * *

'You have the ATA gene.' Luna said unexpectedly.

Jack stumbled, almost falling over as his head swung around look at Luna.

'And you know this – how?' Harry asked, not sounding remotely phased as Jack tried to regain his balance whilst trying to maintain his cool. 'Give up Jack – we both saw you nearly fall over your feet.' He said with a smirk to his friend.

Jack glared at him, before focussing his attention back to Luna.

'Thor told me.' Luna replied, blinking up at Harry. 'He said the horcrux was removed by the Ancient device after you told it to.'

'As a matter of fact it was.'

'He also said you would be their contact in the Pegasus Galaxy.'

'Well… Err…' Harry frowned. 'I haven't actually accepted yet.'

'Oh good.' Luna said, still blinking up at him. 'Can you be the contact for the Nox too?'

* * *

Thoughts, comments, queries? 


	28. Chapter 28

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: I just made my first bracelet. Woohoo! Okay… It's not perfect – but the jewellery classes are paying off…

This chapter nearly killed my brain. 2 more chapters to go – maybe? Oh. My. I never thought it would get this far!!!

* * *

Having rolled the document back up, Harry looked across the Pishchik. 'You do realise that I was unaware of the withdrawals?'

Pishchik bowed. 'Gringotts is now aware that there are… certain discrepancies… in regards to your accounts.'

'I want all this documented.' Harry demanded, looking at the goblin sitting opposite him. 'I want everything listed. Properties, funds, accounts, possessions…' He paused, taking a deep breath before regaining control of his temper. 'I want to know exactly what has been stolen from me.' He leant forward, 'And I want to know who is responsible. Understand?'

He patted the large unwieldy box on the table that Jack and Alan had carried in for him when they had returned to Gringotts after their meeting with the solicitors.

'This came courtesy of Crane, Crane, Walters and Walters – who have now been removed from all dealings with the Potter estates. I intend to appoint a new solicitor in due course. Until then – all correspondence is to be sent to me via this address.' He pulled out a piece of paper and passed it to the goblin.

Pishchik gingerly accepted the piece of paper, read the address, and made a note in his ledger. 'Of course Mr Potter. Gringotts will be pleased to assist you in this matter.' He paused. 'On behalf of myself and the management of Gringotts, I would like to take this moment to apologise for the inconvenience of not auditing your accounts at an earlier date.'

Harry shrugged. 'I don't blame Gringotts. I think the wool got pulled over a number of eyes in regards to these accounts.'

Pishchik frowned at Harry's response, the idea that Gringotts couldn't be blamed for the mishandling of funds that they were meant to oversee seemingly odd to him. 'Nevertheless we welcome the opportunity to correct these errors.'

Harry smiled. 'You have my full support in any action you deem fit. I would, however, prefer that the culprits remain unaware that they have been caught until it is absolutely necessary for them to know.'

'We shall take that into account.' He made another note on his ledger, before looking up at Harry. 'Thank you Mr Potter for your understanding and patience in these matters.' The goblin smiled gleefully showing a mouth full of gleaming sharp teeth which made both Jack and Alan cringe away in their seats. 'Gringotts will be more than happy to carry out the auditing and your requests.'

* * *

Thor stood behind his console, making commands for the ship as they came to a standstill close to the system that contained the dying star.

'Are you sure that we did the right thing in dropping her off at the Alpha site? Are you sure we didn't need Colonel Carter for this?' Harry anxiously asked Jack for the fifth time since they had decided it better for her not to know exactly what they were doing and had dropped her off en-route to the system.

Jack nodded, gazing out of the window at the unstable star, admiring the beauty of it as the Asgard technology worked hard, filtering out the harmful rays.

'You're sure she did all the maths and stuff so this won't go wrong?'

Jack rolled his eyes and turned away from the window to face Harry. 'No we don't need her. Yes she did all the calculations we need. Bringing her here would not have been a good idea.' He smirked. 'Making Carter's head explode by telling her that magic exists and is real is not something I had planned for today.'

'Okay, okay.' Harry sighed. 'I know I'm being a pain.' His expression turned rueful. 'I just want this _done_ you know?' He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. 'This has been hanging over my head since I was a baby. I've known about it since I was eleven. Known that it had to be me since I was in my fifth year of Hogwarts. For once, I would like to live my life without having to worry about…' He mock shuddered and spoke in a ridiculously spooky sounding voice, 'the Dark Lord Voldemort.' He shook his head. 'I might be nice to start living as opposed to just surviving.'

Jack nodded. 'I get it. I do.' He clapped a hand onto Harry's shoulder. 'So stick boy…' He drawled. 'Whatcha gonna do when you get back to earth?'

Harry rolled his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets. 'No idea.' He folded his arms across his chest. 'Suggestions?'

'Well…' Jack drawled. 'I do know of this cabin that's great for fishing…?'

Harry thought for a moment before nodding, unfolding his arms as he did so. 'That sounds good to me. Although I've never fished before. Is it easy?'

'Ohh stick boy. You have no idea.' Jack said, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

'Agent Potter.' Thor spoke. 'We are ready to begin.'

'Right.' Harry shook off the playful mood that he had fallen into and immediately become all business. 'Jack – you ready?'

'Yep.' Jack took up a position close to Thor.

'Thor?'

'I am ready Agent Potter.' A force-field sprung up between Harry and Thor, whilst another appeared in front of Jack. 'The horcruxes will be launched at the star the moments before you have eliminated the threat, ensuring that there will be no chance for him to be resurrected in the future.'

Harry nodded.

The air shimmered in the Asgard ship, a pile of objects appeared, surrounded by yet another force-field.

'The horcrux which was present in you is being used to reanimate the being known as Lord Voldemort.' Thor stated. 'It should appear in a few moments. Are you ready?' Thor's hand hovered over his console.

Harry held up his wand in his one hand, and his Avada Kedavra bullet loaded gun in the other. He smirked, his bravado peeking through as he remarked wryly. 'I think I was born ready for this moment.'

'Very well.' Thor finalised the sequence and moved his hand.

A figure shimmered into being in front of Harry.

Lord Voldemort stood, recognised his enemy and snarled, preparing to attack.

Harry smirked.

'Hi Tom.'

He fired the gun. The horcruxes vanished.

Voldemort collapsed, dead.

The air shimmered; the dead Voldemort vanished in the Asgard beam, fired into the heart of a dying star.

Harry watched through the window as the Asgard beam appeared like a spear of light into the centre of the star.

The star exploded.

Harry stayed watching, safely secure in the Asgard ship.

'Bye Tom.'

* * *

'So your friend Luna.' Jack said, as he gazed out across the water in Atlantis, Harry lying next to him, Jack's fishing rod set up in between them. 'She's a Nox – right?'

Harry sleepily opened his eyes and gazed at Jack. 'What?'

'Your friend Luna – she's a Nox.'

Harry snorted and closed his eyes. 'No she isn't.'

There was a very long pause.

'So what is she then?'

'I can't believe you're asking me this! I thought we were fishing today.'

'We are.' Jack sipped his beer from his bottle of earth smuggled beer – courtesy of Harry's shrinking spell. 'I'm just, you know – asking about Luna.'

Harry rolled his body until he was sitting up and glared at Jack. 'If I answer – will you let me go back to sleep? Someone kept turning the lights on in my room as a joke last night.'

Jack blinked at him innocently.

'Oh – shut up.' Harry said, glaring at him. 'I know it was revenge for you thinking I made sure you rescued McKay whilst I ended up with Teyla – even though I've told you several times I didn't plan it like that! And the only person who could have overridden my commands to Atlantis would be someone who has a strong ATA gene like me, and being as Colonel Sheppard is still in the infirmary – that would mean it has to be you.'

Jack turned away and mumbled, 'It might be McKay…'

'Only if he's angry that you rescued him – not me. And he couldn't have done it – because I asked him this morning and he said no.' Harry replied.

'Okay – and if I did do that… Not that I'm saying I did… Is Luna a Nox?' Jack asked, changing the subject.

'Only if you let me go back to sleep.' Harry said firmly.

Jack half-heartedly nodded.

'Fine. No, Luna is not a Nox. Her mother however, is. Her father is not – he's a wizard. Luna's mother's race has a long lifespan, which I'm guessing you knew?' Jack nodded. 'Well, she came down to monitor earth a long time ago. She comes back periodically – and she met Luna's father on one of his hunts for mad stories for his paper. He told her about wizards, something she already knew about – but her knowledge needed updating – so she hung around, they fell in love, got married. She had Luna. Problem is – she couldn't just stay on earth – so she goes back to the Nox every so often. Now she lives there whilst they stayed on earth until Luna finished school. After a while it was just easier for them to use his hunts for the weird and wacky as a way to visit her mother's home.

Everyone thought Luna was pretty weird in school, so they didn't get close to her. No one questions the animals Luna claims to have seen. They just think its Luna being Luna. Heck – for all I know – all those animals do exist – just not on earth. Add the wackiness to all that – and she's the ultimate undercover agent. Everyone knows her and no one pays attention to her. But she's damned powerful – and everyone underestimates her. She's got wizard magic from her father and Nox abilities from her mother. She could wipe out the galaxy if she felt like it.'

He smirked. 'Personally – I'm just glad I took the time to be on her good side.' He turned and faced Jack. 'It was her reports that first alerted the Asgard to my existence you know. If it wasn't for her – I probably wouldn't be here.' He paused. 'Can I go back to sleep now?'

Jack nodded. He reeled his line in, having felt something tug on it. He frowned as he saw the empty hook. 'Damn fish eating the bait but not staying on the hook.' He muttered, re-baiting the hook and casting the line back out into the water.

Harry lay back down on the blanket, putting his sunglasses back on his face. 'It's weird how things turn out you know.' He said suddenly still lazing in the sun. 'If it wasn't for Alan I'd probably be helping Dumbledore to destroy the horcruxes or something, still under the impression that Dumbledore was the best thing since sliced bread, and that he really did have my best interests at heart. If it wasn't for Smythe – no one would have realised who I was when I signed up to fly.'

He sat up, turning to Jack and taking off his sunglasses as he did so. 'If it wasn't for the non-wizarding government – I'd still be under the jurisdiction of the Scrimgeour – or whoever's in charge now. If it wasn't for you – I would never have gotten the chance to finally kill Voldemort. If it wasn't for Luna, the Asgard would never have asked me to be their liaison out here. If it wasn't for Hermione – I wouldn't know what was really happening in the wizarding world after all that's happened. And if it wasn't for Snape…' He paused and looked away from Jack, turning to the horizon, where the cloudless blue sky met the ocean. 'If it wasn't for Snape…' He continued his voice now very quiet, 'I wouldn't be alive.'

* * *

'You turned down the opportunity to work out of Cheyenne Mountain I understand.' Smythe said, as he sat down in his chair.

'I can't leave everything in the lurch until I know exactly where everything stands.' Harry said calmly in response.

'That is understandable.' Smythe said. 'Once this mess is sorted out to a point which this department feels comfortable with – will you leave then?'

Harry shrugged. 'I think that depends on more than what just I want – Sir.'

Smythe smirked. 'Quite right – Agent Potter. However,' He opened a drawer and pulled out a thin folder which he passed over to Harry. 'Our government would be more than happy for you to accept this assignment – should you decide that it is an option.'

Harry raised an eyebrow as he took the folder. _I wonder what this is going to be. I have no idea what the heck the government wants once Dumbledore et al is dealt with_. He opened the folder and began reading. _What. The… _He shut the folder and blurted out. 'The Asgard want me to go _where_?'

'Pegasus.' Replied Smythe. 'They've expressed an interest in your abilities and your capabilities.' He smiled. 'You won't be going alone either. From what I understand – Doctor Weir wants someone else up there too – someone with an ATA gene strength similar to yours?'

'She wants Jack.' Harry said, still dazed by what he had just read.

'Yes she does. Whilst Atlantis has a number of gene carriers – there aren't many around who have the strength that you and Jack do, from what I understand. Let alone with the kind of training and experience that Jack already has.'

'So I should start thinking about packing?' Harry asked, still not fully processing what he had read.

Smythe started laughing. 'Not just yet Harry.' He said, still chuckling. 'I think we've still got quite a bit of work to do. Miss Granger has only just left for Hogwarts – I doubt the train has arrived in Hogsmeade yet!' He sobered up. 'Plus we are still trying to work out where on earth the leak for the Order is. We've narrowed it down significantly but…'

'You're still working on the intel.' Harry said. 'I get that.' He leant back in the chair. 'I admit – I don't want to leave Britain before finding out which of _Dumbledore's Army_' he sneered, 'decided to betray my location to the Malfoys.' He spat out the surname as though it was something evil, forgetting who he sat opposite.

'Harry.' The voice spoke softly.

He looked up at Smythe and opened his mouth to apologise, realising what he had just said in front of the elder brother of Lucius Malfoy.

'You may have the spy.' Smythe leant forward, his face adopting a vicious expression that made Harry grateful it wasn't really aimed at him. 'But I'm afraid you will have to leave Lucius and Draco – to me.'

* * *

Thoughts, comments, questions?


	29. Chapter 29

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: This chapter was hard to write. So… Chapter 29. Hold on to your hats kids. This is where it all ends… Or should that be – begins?

* * *

'What the heck is that?' Harry demanded as he saw the being approach him, seemingly impervious to the bullets being fired at it.

'Wraith!' Colonel Sheppard cried. 'Fall back to the Puddlejumper!' He ordered his team. 'Potter – its all yours.'

'Great.' Harry muttered, before pulling out a different gun to the one he had originally been firing. 'Well, here goes nothing…' He turned to face the wraith, aiming his weapon as he did so. The wraith grinned, believing it had found easy prey.

Harry fired.

The wraith fell down, dead.

'Sweet.' Jack muttered. 'Looks like there was a reason to bring you here after stick-boy.'

Rodney McKay moved over to where Harry stood. 'What is that? How did you do that? Where…'

'Listen Doctor – this is highly classified, so I can't really explain to you how it works. What I can tell you is that we've worked to modify the bullets to ensure that those things actually die when you hit them first time.' Harry said, before adopting a more sheepish expression. 'Actually – we weren't sure it would work – but we needed to try it out before we told anyone that we had something that could kill a wraith with just one shot.'

'And it works.' Said Sheppard, _who_, Harry noted approvingly, _has obviously read the report on a possible solution in the fight against the wraith, unlike Doctor McKay over here…_

Rodney humphed. 'I work on a highly classified project you…'

'And if you'd read the report Rodney,' Drawled Sheppard. 'You would have known that the Asgard passed on the tech to Agent Potter here.'

Rodney humphed again and marched away in disgust, muttering about stupid, idiotic military procedures.

Harry grinned at Jack who was definitely smirking. _Well, I suppose – it did come via the Asgard. After all – they beamed me up after the whole thing happened that day._

With that he turned and followed the rest of the team back to the puddlejumper, leaving the wraith to be examined by the science team who would return to the planet at a later time.

* * *

'Are you sure its here?'

'Yes – the message is that the ceremony will be held here.' Remus replied, nodding to Tonks as she skipped around to the other side of the door.

Harry nodded, a grim mask descending on his features, he held his wand at the ready and stepped into the dark.

_This is not going to be fun. I hope Smythe got my message._ He thought as he followed Tonks through the corridors of the building. _I wonder who found out that they would be here? Snape didn't say anything about a resurrection of Voldemort in a derelict old Ministry building. _He stumbled over something on the floor and steadied himself. _Well, Remus said it was being held inside the Chamber. _He nodded to Tonks who stood outside the doorway and glanced back at Remus who nodded at him.

_Here goes nothing!_ He kicked the door open with his foot, waited a second before charging in.

The room was empty.

_Well, that was an anticlimax. _He thought, peering into the dim light of the old auditorium.

Suddenly he heard a voice scream out from the corridor behind him.

'Tonks!' Remus cried before he rushed into the room and slammed the door behind him. 'Harry – it's an ambush! They've got Tonks! We need to get out of here – NOW!'

'Apparate?' Harry said.

'Yes – back to the Order headquarters.'

Both tried. Neither moved.

'Anti-apparition wards.' Remus cursed. 'We're stuck.'

'We need to get out of here – we're sitting ducks in this room.' Harry said, taking in the wide open space in front of him, the evening light managing to break though the cracks in the ceiling. 'No cover. Is there another exit?'

'There should be.' Remus said grimly as he started off into the gloom. 'Follow me.'

_And suddenly I'm really wishing I was back at the shops buying bread._ Harry thought irreverently as he followed Remus across the room.

Seconds later the door behind them burst open; Harry glanced back and saw several Death Eaters enter the room.

'_Stupefy!' _

'_Impedimenta! _'

He ducked the first spell and then dived out of the way of the second. He turned over onto his back and faced the Death Eaters. He smirked and pointed his wand upwards at the ceiling. He murmured a blasting curse and then a shielding charm for himself and waited.

The roof exploded.

Harry wandlessly cancelled the shielding charms the Death Eaters cast to protect themselves before recasting his own shielding charm.

He grinned as he watched the rubble fall on their unprotected heads.

Then, after a few minutes the rubble settled. Harry rolled to his feet and turned to where Remus had been. He frowned noting the emptiness of the room, but then saw a small door in the far wall that was open.

_Further down the rabbit hole we go. _He thought as he headed off into it. _I hope Remus is all right._

The door opened onto another corridor, he chose to go left, as he could make out the entrance to another room. _I hope this is where Remus is. _He thought as he cautiously stepped into the room, his eyes taking a moment to re-adjust to the gloom. Something Harry would later acknowledge as a moment too long.

'_Stupefy!_'

He felt spell hit as it flung him into the wall. His head hit the wall with a crack and he felt himself slide down to the floor in a crumpled heap.

_I will not loose consciousness. I will not loose consciousness._ He thought as he tried to raise his head up to see his adversary.

He saw the multi-coloured print robe before he saw the man.

'Hello Headmaster.' He said, on meeting the old man's eyes.

'Ah Harry. My dear boy…' The headmaster shook his head at him. 'You could never do as I wanted would you?'

'Let me guess.' He coughed, noting the feeling of blood coming from his mouth. 'You decided that now was the time to finish me off – and this is all a set up.' He put his hand down onto the floor and pushed himself up, using the wall as extra balance. 'But once again I fucked up your plans for poor old pathetic Harry Potter.' He glared across at the headmaster. 'Were they even real Death Eaters?'

Dumbledore smiled insincerely. 'Oh yes they were. I didn't want to take the risk with my own supporters you understand.'

'And Remus? And Tonks?'

'Are perfectly safe.' He replied with a benign smile.

'And me?' Harry asked. 'What will you do now headmaster? What do you want with me?' He held his wand loosely in his right hand, as another cough wracked through his body.

'I'm sorry my dear boy. But this… Must be the end.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and then burst out laughing, harsh barks of laughter that shook his body. 'You robbed me of my life, my money and my home.' He snorted. 'You destroyed so many peoples' lives. And now you want to end this?' He shook his head, feeling the dizziness begin to fade. 'This will never end. Not so long as you remain in charge of anything!'

'I'm sorry my boy – it is for your own good…'

'I am not and never will be – your boy – you evil man.' Harry hissed, bringing his wand up to aim in the headmaster's direction, his other hand reaching back to take out the still concealed gun.

'Now my dear boy – there is no need to be rash…' Dumbledore's expression may have been its usual grandfatherly expression, but once again Harry could see the malevolent twinkle in them.

'Give it up old man. You know I see through your harmless old man act. I know how you destroyed my life for your own ends. The only thing I don't know is how the hell you justified it to everyone in your little vigilante group.'

'Why my dear boy – I told them the truth.' Dumbledore's stance changed suddenly. 'I told them it was for the greater good –_ Crucio_!'

Harry dropped back down the wall out of the way of the curse. _My body can't take one of those. _He rolled over and smirked at the fuming headmaster. 'Unforgivables Headmaster?' He mocked, as he stood out of the way of the headmaster's next curse. 'And you the leader of the light? Whatever will the Order say?'

Dumbledore spun to face where Harry now was. 'I imagine I shall tell them what I've told them all along – I had no choice with you.' He wordlessly cast another spell that had Harry moving as fast as he could out of the way again, diving behind an old table for cover. Dumbledore cast another wordless spell and smiled as he noticed that this one had hit the table, split and then a strand of the spell had hit Harry. 'Especially as you are a danger to us all – as you ran away to follow Voldemort.'

'Voldemort is dead.' Harry muttered as he rolled over onto his back, wincing at the pain in his leg as he did so, realising his wand had fallen to the side, out of his reach. 'It may have taken more than one attempt…'

'Ah yes. A muggle gun.' Dumbledore said, obviously unaware of the more extreme lengths Harry had followed to kill Voldemort. He moved the table out of his way for a clear shot at Harry. 'How poetic for Tom. I did wonder whether you had another.' He pointed his wand at Harry. '_Accio_ Potter's gun!'

Harry felt his gun fly out of his hand and watched as it flew towards the Headmaster. _And there goes that plan. Wand it is then, h_e thought, noticing the tapestry to the side of where Dumbledore was now standing and suddenly he rolled toward where the wand had landed. Grabbing it he spun around. '_Stupefy. Incendio_!' He gestured at Dumbledore, blowing the headmaster back into the tapestry and then set the tapestry alight.

The tapestry tore off its fixtures and landed in a burning pile on top of the headmaster, who collapsed under the weight of it, screaming as he tried to cast a spell to put out the flames.

'How apt.' Harry muttered, getting up and stumbling over to where the headmaster lay under the now smoking ruins of the tapestry. 'Looks like I still don't do what you want does it headmaster?'

'Harry!'

Harry spun around. 'Remus?' He said on seeing a figure approach through the now smoky room.

'Yes – its me.' He looked at Harry and them at the tapestry, seemingly unaware that underneath lay Dumbledore. 'What happened?' He looked at Harry's face. He moved over to the tapestry and pulled it back. 'Dumbledore? What? How? Did he do this to you?' He leant down and checked Dumbledore's breathing. 'He's still alive.' He shook his head in disbelief. 'I'll take care of everything.'

Harry smiled gratefully. _Thank every deity ever. I didn't really want to deal with clean up._

Remus raised his wand.

Harry gasped and stumbled.

A shot rang out.

'_Avada Kedavra_.'

Harry and Remus crumpled to the floor as a panting Snape came running in, gun in hand.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell to put Dumbledore in stasis, then cast another spell at the injured Lupin to tie him up, before moving over to Harry to help him up off the floor.

'Don't touch me! Traitor! I guess we all know where your loyalties really lie – with Dumbledore.' Harry snarled as Snape leant down to help him up, before limping over to where Remus lay. 'Don't worry Remus – I'll get help, you'll be fine. Just take deep breaths okay…'

Professor Severus Snape walked over to where Remus lay, in a rapidly growing pool of blood, lifting the gun once more.

'No!' Harry cried, pushing Snape's arm. 'What are you doing?'

Snape turned and sneered at Harry. 'Didn't you notice where he was aiming the wand Potter?'

'But he was… The headmaster… but…' The truth dawned on him and his exhausted expression swiftly gave way to horror.

Remus gave a hate filled smile in Harry's direction.

Harry moved away from Remus and then stood, stumbling back. 'You were aiming at me.' He said, suddenly, replaying how he had seen the green light flash out of the corner of his eye as he had fallen once more from the earlier curse Dumbledore had cast, affecting his leg. 'Snape saved my life.' He folded his arms across his chest as though to keep the pain of this final betrayal away from him. 'Why?'

'He's the spy.' Snape answered coldly, standing shoulder to shoulder with Harry to steady him. 'The one no one knew about. The reason Alan died. The reason Hermione's family died…' Snape paused. 'And I believe the recruiter of one Peter Pettigrew.'

Remus showed his teeth in a revolting mockery of a smile. 'Your parents got what they deserved Potter. I celebrated the day they died. My only regret was that you survived.' He chuckled and then hacked up some blood. 'What? Did ickle Potter never wonder why your parents suspected me? You didn't? What a pity…'

'But… No… You…' He broke off, taking a breath. 'All this time…' Harry said, looking at the figure lying on the floor with revulsion. 'You betrayed everyone. For that alone – I should kill you. But you are already dying…' He trailed off as Remus hacked up yet more blood. 'I could of course make this quick for you… But I think instead I'm going to stand and watch you suffer.' He stood and watched Remus until he had almost breathed his last before finally speaking again. 'I do hope my parents; Sirius and Alan give you the welcome you deserve when you finally die. Good bye you murdering bastard.'

As Remus struggled to breath Snape lashed out and kicked him, making the blood pour out of the dying man's mouth.

Harry grimaced and turned to Snape as Remus finally stopped breathing. 'Was that really necessary?'

Snape smirked. 'No – but it felt good.' He moved over to where Dumbledore lay unconscious. 'I'll clean up here Potter. If Dumbledore survives this – he'll be coming for you. Go back to the flat and I'll contact you as soon as I am able.' He glanced back over to Harry, 'I believe your friend Jack will be waiting for you there.' He held his gun for a moment, emptied out the remaining bullets and muttered a quick '_Portus_' as he tapped it with his wand. 'This will take you to outside your flat.' He held it up and smiled before he threw it. 'Good luck Mr Potter.' He drawled, his school persona edging out. 'I do hope you will manage to keep out of trouble in the future.'

He threw the gun at Harry who caught it and vanished, leaving Snape alone with a severely injured Dumbledore, a very dead Remus Lupin.

* * *

One more chapter after this to tie up some loose ends. Thoughts, comments, queries?


	30. Chapter 30

**Author**: serendu

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing also Kawoosh! Productions and Gekko Film Corporation, and Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer Television. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Pairing**: None

Notes: Heh. So this is it. The end. After 6 months, 30 chapters, countless interruptions, more words than I have ever written on the same subject ever, more reviews than I've ever had before, more reviews saying 'this isn't in order' than I ever would have imagined, more confusion, time continuum questions and requests for me to 'put the damn thing in order' than I could have possibly conceived (I mean – is it really that hard to follow?) and more amusement for my colleagues – when particularly bad/insulting reviews turned up - than I ever thought. This is it folks. The longest author note and, more importantly, the final chapter.

I would like to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. Seriously – I probably wouldn't have finished it without your thoughts and inspiration. To those who still aren't entirely sure what the heck happened – I intend to re-write and post this story in chronological order at some point in the future. I have no idea when/what it will be called.

And now – on with the story!

* * *

'And just what have you got in the box?' Jack queried as he walked towards Harry, sitting out at their favourite fishing spot, gazing across the waters of Atlantis, a few pieces of paper in his hand.

Harry turned and shaded his eyes with his hand still holding the papers. He smiled. 'Hey Jack – this is my delivery from the Daedalus courtesy of Hermiod. Smythe arranges for it to be delivered and Hermiod beams it down to my room. I'm just going through the news from earth.'

'Anything interesting?' Jack said, sitting down next to the box, next to Harry.

'Mainly newspaper articles. A letter – nothing highly secretive that you can't look at. A few other reports…' He saw Jack's face, showing he was very tempted. 'Here.' He shoved the box over to Jack. 'Just don't touch the red box at the bottom? That stuff is private.'

Jack pulled the box closer to himself so he could easily reach into it.

'Go ahead – read. You can read them aloud to me if you want.' Harry said, gesturing to the box. 'They're all in date order. I'm just deciding whether to read this last one – I can wait until you finish the others.'

Jack opened the lid of the box, noting both the printed out reports, newspapers and what looked suspiciously like scrolls. He looked a sheet of paper stuck inside the lid and noticed that it was a printed out list of what order the papers were in. He doubled-checked the list, and then took out the first scroll, reading the signature at the bottom he grinned and adopted a high-pitched voice.

''Dear Uncle John and Cousin James,

How are you both? I hope you are keeping well. I'm back in school now. It has been difficult getting back into things – but as soon as everyone realised I was in the right frame of mind and well away from that destructive former friend I told you about, and was ready to apply myself properly, things got back to normal – like they were before all the silly things happened.

It has certainly been challenging. After everything that happened I was afraid I would have really low grades – but I firmly believe that I will finish school with the best results I could possibly achieve – and hopefully – beat everyone else in my year!

Love to you both,

Hermione Granger.''

Harry smirked. 'Can you stop with the silly voice now? Your throat must be killing you.'

Jack coughed and then grinned. 'All right, stick boy. I won't carry on the voice. You're right – it did hurt.' He started rolling the scroll. 'I take it this is your friend Hermione?'

'Yep – that was from a few months ago – just after she went back to school. The box has a lot more to go yet. Although – most of it is newspapers.' Harry lay down on the floor. 'Going to read the next one? They should all be labelled – 1, 2, and so on – so I read them in order.'

'I did notice the list.' Jack remarked. 'Why can't you just let me read them to myself?'

'Because I still don't know whether I want to know what's in this one.' Harry said, holding up a small envelope. 'I think I want to hear everything else again first – please?' He put on a puppy-dog expression that had Jack scowling.

'Fine. If I must.' Jack looked into the box and pulled out the second scroll. 'Hah. Daily Prophet – that's the newspaper – right?'

'Yes. Biased tabloid rag.' Harry muttered, closing his eyes, focussing on Jack's voice.

'Headline on the 'biased tabloid rag'' Jack quoted. ''Dumbledore survives Death Eater fury! Remus Lupin dies from same curse as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Severus Snape declared War Hero. Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour awards Snape with 1st Class Order of Merlin. Remus Lupin's death to be investigated.' Sounds like a gripping read. You want me to read all the articles?'

'Nah – just the headlines is always enough with the Prophet.'

'False Prophet?'

Harry snorted. 'More often than not – but Smythe picked a few choice copies – so they're probably more accurate than usual.'

'Ahh. Okay. You want me to read the next scroll?'

'Please.'

Jack picked up the next one from the box and began reading, his eyebrows rising p in disbelief as he did so. ''Harry Potter wanted for questioning – 'Remus Lupin died defending me' claims Dumbledore. Scrimgeour agrees werewolf laws to be re-examined in honour of Hero Lupin.' Where do they get this…?'

'It's the Prophet.' Harry replied. 'Accuracy is not something they believe in.'

'Right.' Jack drawled. 'Should I be concerned about agents for the Wizarding world coming here to arrest you anytime soon?'

'Nah – check the date – it was months ago. Read the next one.'

Jack shook his head in disbelief at Harry's nonchalant attitude. 'Fine. Oh, okay - this one is much better, 'Hermione Granger receives highest NEWTS in most subjects ever awarded in Great Britain. Hogwarts comment – 'We're very proud.' Muggleborn Granger states – 'I want to work in Ministry'. Rufus Scrimgeour offers administrative post in his office!' Good to see your friend getting her reward.'

'Yeah – I was pleased with that one. If anyone deserves to do well – it would be Hermione.'

Jack grinned and reached for the next scroll, as he scanned it before reading it aloud his eyes widened. ''Solicitors acting for Harry Potter file charges against Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore citing fraud and attempted murder amongst the alleged crimes. Weasley family also accused in case that has shaken the very foundations of our community. Eminent solicitor Nicholas Flamel has stated 'This has been a long time coming. The case is water-tight. We have evidence that will convict.' Ministry comment – 'Serious mistakes have been made, our top researcher, Hermione Granger has been assigned to the case. In other news – Weasley Wizarding Wheezes twins Fred and George Weasley have issued a statement declaring that they are standing against their family on the side of Harry Potter. Fred/George stated to this publication – 'We don't like the way our former family treated Harry. Our former sister tried to drug him with a love potion. Our business owes its very beginnings to Harry Potter. We're with him in this. We intend to complete the rite of disownment as soon as possible.'' He frowned. 'And the Weasley twins are?'

'The most notorious pranksters since my father and his friends went to school.' Harry replied sitting up with a sad smile on his face. 'They were part of the Weasley family – until the rite of course – it removes them and any of their descendants from the Weasley family. It's irreversible – something you only do when you really want to disown someone.' He saw Jack's puzzled expression. 'Put it this way – my godfather ran away from home, his mother ensured he wasn't listed on their family tree tapestry anymore. No contact between them – but not even they completely disowned each other.'

'And these twins did?'

'One day I'll introduce you to the Weasley twins.' Harry grinned. 'You'll love their humour.' He said as he lay back down. 'Read on!'

Jack mock-glared at eh order from Harry and sighed a much put upon sigh before picking up the next scroll. 'Ahh – this is what we like! 'Albus Dumbledore removed from positions after court case. Ministry admits - 'There is no punishment we could carry out to fit the crimes he has committed in the name of the light against Harry Potter.' Dumbledore's last words to the court 'I was justified in my actions – I did it for the greater good.' Weasley family declared bankrupt.' How did that happen?'

'The next one explains what happened with that lovely family.'

'Ahh yes – you're right – it does. 'Gringotts admit seizure of Weasley assets. Senior Account Goblin Pishchik stated – 'The family of wizards known as the Weasleys have been systematically robbing certain vaults over a number of years. These vaults belong to the Potter family. It is believed that they thought an alliance between their youngest child and the last scion of the Potter family, Harry James Potter, would ensure that their crimes never came to light. These withdrawals were initially authorised by the magical guardian of Mr Potter, Albus Dumbledore and later by the keeping of Mr Potter's vault key. The Weasley family ensured their crimes went undetected by the bank through their eldest son, former Gringotts employee – Bill Weasley. His contract has been terminated and Gringotts have issued a retrieval of the vault funds stolen as per the ancient pound of flesh case from 1517.' Pound of flesh? I thought that was…'

'Shakespearean? Yeah – I did too – Smythe included a note which said Shakespeare borrowed the idea from the real case – and yes – before you ask – the goblins at Gringotts are entitled to take a pound of flesh – if they believe so.'

'Seriously?' Jack whistled. 'I'm guessing they really didn't think they would be caught.'

'I think the potion in my drink from Ginny was probably one of the last attempts to get me hooked. I'm just glad the twins weren't in on it.' He sighed, and then smiled. 'I'm glad that not everyone managed to betray me.'

'And your friend Hermione.'

'Yeah – I know I wouldn't have survived without that girl. Carry on?'

Jack cleared his throat, ''Scrimgeour states 'Potter case has shocked many. Most of the atrocities were carried out under Fudge. I have authorised a full scale inquiry into the findings of the case.' Potter solicitors confirm – Potter is alive but not willing to return to Great Britain in current political climate. Hermione Granger, spokesperson for minister's office states that she will personally 'Clean up the Ministry of Magic.'' That girl is so cool.'

'Very true.' Harry grinned. 'I'm just glad she's on my side.'

'And now I find the last scroll. Is it good?' Jack asked as he began unrolling it.

'Oh you have no idea.' Harry said, smirking.

'I don't understand… Wait a minute – is this what I think it is…' Jack trailed off and read the details. 'Holy Hannah! It is! 'Daily Prophet Special Edition! Solicitor Nicholas Flamel today revealed an elder brother of Lucius Malfoy, long thought to be dead, is alive and capable of doing magic. Flamel claims that the brother has spent time on the continent refining his magic, and in a stunning closed session of the Wizengamot, the soon to be pronounced new Lord Malfoy shocked the chamber by producing a new type of apparition that he claims he leant on the continent. As such, a display of this type of advanced magic is enough to ensure that any counter claims by the current incumbent will be immediately dismissed.' I thought he couldn't do magic.'

'Who said he did?'

'Well… The entire court of the Wizengamot – whoever they are.'

'Yes, well – its not like any of them would have seen Thor beam someone up for a second and then move them somewhere else in the room – is it?'

Jack's jaw dropped. 'That… Is incredibly sneaky.'

Harry grinned. 'I know. I asked Hermiod to pass the idea on – apparently – everyone approved.'

'And now – what will be in store for the former Lord Malfoy?'

Harry chuckled. 'I have no idea. But knowing Smythe – it should be good. Or bad – if you're a Malfoy.'

Jack looked into the box. 'That looks like all there is…'

'Oh – there should be one more – you'll like the last one.'

'Yeah?' Jack checked the list and then rummaged around for the missing paper. 'Oh – controversial – a copy of The Times – not the Prophet for a change. Ah yes. I see what has got you smirking,' he said, grinning back at Harry. 'Financial news – today the private holding company, Potter International PLC announced the takeover of Grunnings Drills. The takeover, long suspected by city analysts, has been seen as the only possible resolution in what could have been a long drawn out financial disaster for Grunnings. As such, Potter International PLC are now responsible for the running of the company and paid one penny for the whole company in a deal which sees the directors at Grunnings wholly responsible for the prior debts amounting to millions, whilst Potter International PLC ensure that the company remains in production. Former company director, Mr Vernon Dursley remains at large, in spite of the now massive manhunt for the criminal mastermind.'' He snorted. 'Seriously, 'criminal mastermind'?'

Harry shrugged, a twinkle in his eye. 'How else would you explain the money just vanishing from the accounts like magic?'

Jack rolled his eyes. 'Yeah. Its not like magic is real or anything is it – stick boy.' He put the article back in the box. 'I think that's it – except for your red box and what you have in your hand…' He looked again at the papers in Harry's hands. 'A sealed envelope?'

'A final report – on why Remus betrayed everyone. Both Smythe and Snape have said it gets ugly – and that the reasons are now dead and buried. They say not to read it. I want to… But…' Harry replied, turning his attention back to the envelope he held, his good humour vanishing. 'I don't think I want to know. At least – not yet. It's too close – you know?' Harry said, looking up at Jack. 'Its all still too raw for me to think about. Maybe tomorrow…' He trailed off.

'So don't.' Jack said with a shrug.

'Don't?'

'Don't. It will still be here tomorrow. Or next week. Or next month. Or next year. Read it when you feel you need to read it – not because you think you should. Read it when you can. Until then…' He held out a hand. 'Let me keep it safe for you – away from all of this,' he gestured with his other hand at the scrolls and the box. 'These are good memories – well, some of them are, at least. Don't let Lupin ruin these for you too…' He held out his hand for the letter again.

Harry considered Jack's words, before nodding. He reached over to hand him the envelope, when a sudden breeze caught the paper and blew it up out of their reach.

They both scrambled up after it, only to watch in disbelief as it landed far in the deep water.

'Well.' Harry said, blinking at the now sinking white square. 'I guess I'll never know now.'

'Nah.' Jack replied. 'Smythe can always type you up another one. Those kinds of reports always get done in triplicate anyway.'

Harry snorted. 'Yeah – you're probably right. It'll just have to stay a mystery for a little while longer.' He made his way back to the box and carefully stacked the scrolls back inside. As he picked it up, he turned and faced the sky, a wide smile on his relaxed face. 'It's a beautiful day.' He said suddenly, 'fancy going flying?'

* * *

End.

That's all folks. I imagine there will be one or two vignettes to go with this fic at some point. Enjoy the next Harry Potter book! Thought, comments, queries?


End file.
